City of Angels
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Sequel to 'City of Parenthood' It's been two years since the events of City Of Parenthood and Clary and Jace have started trying for another baby. Soon enough Clary falls pregnant and the couple, along with their friends, family and little boy, Jack, endure many surprises twists and turns. Follow them as they prepare to become parents again and extend their family. *CHAPTER 47'S UP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated but life has been hectic with exams and such but the exams are done now, thankfully! **

**I'm so happy to finally start this! I hope it has as much success as the last did.**

**Here is what you need to know, this takes place approximately 2 years after City Of Parenthood. Clary is 18, Jace is 19, Izzy is also 18 while Simon turned 19 a while ago. Alec is 20, as is Jonathan. Abby is 1, Jack is 2 and Lily is also 2. **

**Also this story takes place the December after Jack's second birthday.**

**You will notice Jack can speak very well but I mentioned in the Epilogue of the last story that he was advanced in speech. **

**I think that's all you need to know. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**City of Angels **

**(Sorry that the name has nothing much to do with the story, I'll try to incorporate it later on.)**

**Chapter 1. **

***2 years later***

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**

It's been two years since I got pregnant and Jack was born. Jace and I started trying for another baby 6 months ago. We know it could take a while, up to a year. We're not planning exactly when to have sex by using ovulation tests and planning everything out on the calendar. We talked to Magnus' friend Catrina Loss, who's a nurse at the local hospital. She told us all we need to know about conceiving and how life will be once I get pregnant and have to look after Jack at the same time. I know it will be difficult but Jace is a great dad and always playing with Jack, taking him to the park with Simon and Lily and singing him to sleep, so I know I won't be left to look after Jack completely on my own, all the time.

Magnus and Alec's wedding is getting closer and closer each day. They had to post pone their wedding- to their annoyance- as it was taking Alec a long time to heal from his attack. He was alright for a few days after Lily was born, but about 4 days after Lily was born, he suddenly got a lot worse. He was throwing up all the time, lost an awful lot of weight and could barely keep his eyes open.

We were all so afraid we were really going to lose him. The silent brothers were at the institute almost every day, helping Alec. He was very sick for months and even after he had recovered he was extremely weak. By the time it came to the wedding only minor things were planned and no one knew what was happening, so Magnus and Alec agreed to post pone the wedding.

Alec is much better now and the wedding is at the end of the week.

It's Jace's voice that breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Clary, are you okay? You look really pale." He says. I'm sitting in our room with Jack, who is sitting on the floor chewing on anything he can get his hands on.

"I just feel a bit sick." I say.

"Do you need some water or anything?" Jace asks, gently taking a toy that Jack was chewing on, away from him.

"No, no I'll be okay thanks." I say. Though I prove myself wrong when I feel the bile rise in my throat. I leap off the bed and into the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet just in time. This is the third time this week. As I throw up, I realize I've been having all the symptoms of pregnancy, sickness, weight gain, cravings and fatigue. I haven't taken a pregnancy test in a while as I haven't had any real signs of pregnancy until this week. By the angel could I really be pregnant again? After only six months of trying. I need to take a test.

When I finish throwing up I feel Jace wrap his arms around me. I lean back into his chest.

"Mommy?" I hear Jack saying. I look to the doorway to see him standing there looking confused. "What wrong mommy?" He innocently asks.

Jace helps me stand up and I walk over and lift Jack up.  
"Nothing sweetie, I just feel a little sick is all." I tell him.

Jack frowns and puts his arms around my neck, hugging me. I smile as he leans his head against my chest.  
"Thank you baby, that made me feel better." I say.

"Jack, do you wanna go to the park with me, Uncle Simon and Lily? Let mommy rest." Jace says.

"Yeah! Let's go park!" Jack happily exclaims.

"Okay, let's go see if Uncle Simon and Lily want to come with us." Jace says.

"Yay! Bye mommy! Love you!" Jack says. I laugh and kiss his forehead.

"Bye baby, I love you too." I say, letting him down.

"Maybe you should talk to Magnus." Jace hopefully says to me. I know he hopes I'm pregnant, I do too.

"I will." I say. Jace smiles and kisses me.

"See you later." He says.

"Bye." I say.

After he, Jack, Simon and Lily leave for the park I go to look for Izzy, planning on telling her I might be pregnant.

I find her in her room.

"Iz, can I talk to you?" I ask, standing in the doorway.

"Of course, come in." She says. "What's up?" She asks, as she sits down at her vanity table and I sit on the bed.

"Well, um over the past few weeks I've been feeling sick, having cravings, gaining weight, and just this week I've started being sick_" I make to continue but Izzy interrupts me.

"You're pregnant." She says.

"That's what I think, but I need to take a test and I don't want to do something so important and exciting alone, will you come with me?" I ask.

"Of course! Come on, let's go." She says, walking out and down the corridor.

"Wait, Iz, don't we need our coats and money?" I ask, following her.

"Not for our source." She says, stopping outside Magnus and Alec's room. She knocks on the door and Alec opens it.

"Hey Iz." He says.

"Hey Alec, is your fiancé here?" She asks.

"Indeed I am." Magnus says, walking up behind Alec.

"Clary and I need to talk to you, alone." Izzy says.

"Of course." Magnus says, walking out. We go back to Izzy's room and sit down.

"Mags, I've been really nauseas over the past few weeks, having cravings, gaining weight and having all the symptoms of pregnancy, I've started getting sick everyday over the past week and I really think I'm pregnant. What do you think?" I ask.

"It sounds like you're pregnant, have you missed your period?" Magnus asks. I think about it and realize I haven't had my period in a while.

"Yeah, actually I've missed a few; I thought it might have been from stress or something." I say.

"It sure sounds like you're pregnant. Here go take this and no matter the result I'll check you over so you can be sure." He says, snapping his fingers causing a pregnancy test to appear. I nod, pick it up and go into the bathroom.

*5 minutes later*

It's been 2 minutes, that's how long I have to wait. I lift the test up and look at it.

There is a little purple plus sign in the circular window.

Positive, I'm pregnant.

**Okay so I'm not too sure as to how I feel about this. I hope you like it. I know it wasn't a great first chapter but I have to get back into the swing of writing about Clary and Jace as opposed to Jocelyn and Luke. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Love you all." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for all the reviews, favourites follows, etc. I woke up thinking I'd have no reviews and then BAM there's six and about seventeen follows and roughly the same favourites, thank you all so much! I'm so glad you like this already! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 2.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.* **

****"Well, what's it say?" Izzy asks, as I walk out of the bathroom. I grin.

"Positive." I say.

"I knew it! Magnus you have to check her over so we can be sure!" Izzy says. Magnus grins at me at pats the bed. I walk over and sit down.

Magnus pushes my top up and places his hands on my belly, closing his eyes in concentration as blue sparks fly from his finger tips.

A few minutes later he takes his hands off my belly and opens his eyes, grinning at me.

"Well?" I ask.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." He says. I could shout with joy. I'm so happy! I feel tears well up in my eyes and start to trickle down my face.

"Clary, what's the matter?" Magnus asks.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just so happy." I say, wiping away my tears.

"Oh, come'er." Magnus says, pulling me into his arms. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, hugging him back. "You know you're quiet far along, for someone who just found out they're pregnant." He says.

"How far along?" I ask.

"A little over three months. You can even notice a slight bump in your stomach." He says. I can't believe I'm that far along. I took a test about two months ago and it was negative. It must've been faulty or something.  
"But Mags, Jace and I have been trying for six months and about two months ago I thought I was pregnant so I took a test but it was negative." I say.

"Must've been faulty, or not very good quality, you would've only been about a month along then so maybe that particular test couldn't detect pregnancy so early." He says.

"Yeah, that must be it. I should've known not to buy one from the supermarket." I say.

"Clary, are you crazy? Buying a pregnancy test from the supermarket is like buying condoms in the gas station! Of course it's going to bad quality or faulty." Izzy says.

"I thought you bought the pregnancy tests you took when you were pregnant with Lily, from the supermarket." I say.

"No I took two from the infirmary, which were from the drugstore." She says.

"Why does the infirmary have pregnancy tests?" I ask.

"No idea, I don't have anyone to ask, I'm not asking mom or dad, your mom wouldn't know nor would Alec or Jace and it would be awkward as hell asking brother Zachariah." She says.

"Clary, I know the sex of the baby. If you want I can tell you, and you can surprise Jace, an early birthday present." Magnus says. I think about it for a few minutes. I don't know if it's right to find out without Jace, but then again it would be a nice surprise.

"Tell me." I tell Magnus. He smiles.

"You sure?" He asks. I nod. "Alright. It's a girl."He says. I smile broadly, a girl just like Jace and I hoped. Oh he's going to be over the moon!

"Oh by the angel this is amazing! Thank you guys so much, I-I have to go get ready to tell Jace." I say.

"I'm so happy for you, come talk to me about the rest of the pregnancy and the birth later, okay?" Magnus asks. I nod.  
"Yeah of course." I say.

"Congratulations Clary, I'm really happy for you and Jace and I can't wait to start buying clothes for my little niece." Izzy says. I laugh.  
"Oh angel, this poor baby."I say. Izzy laughs.

"You love us really."Magnus says.

"Yeah, I don't know why though." I joke.

"Go get ready to tell blondie the great news." Magnus says. I laugh and say goodbye to Magnus and Izzy and walk out and down to the room I share with Jace.

I look in the mirror and see I need to change and fix my hair. I'm wearing one of Jace's old shirts with my mom's old jacket, and jeans I borrowed from Maia a few years ago and totally forgot to give back to her.

My hair is hastily thrown into a messy ponytail. I should really put on my own clothes and brush my hair.

So I do, I put on a nice tight fitting shirt with comfy jeans. It's a little chilly so I put mom's jacket back on. I may have it since I was pregnant with Jack but it still fits and it looks fine.

I manage to brush my hair and tie it back up. I look much better.

*5 minutes later*

As I walk downstairs I hear the doors open and close and then see Jace walk in with Jack on his back. They both look very worn out. Simon is behind them with Lily fast asleep in his arms.  
"Looks like you'll both sleep tonight." I say. Jace grins.

"I wanna go bed." Jack sleepily says, as Jace lets him down. It's almost eight now which is when Jack usually goes to bed.

"Okay buddy, come on lets go get you ready for bed." Jace says.

"Lift me daddy." Jack says. Jace smiles and scoops Jack into his arms.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." I tell Jace.

"Okay." He says. 

*Five minutes later*

Jack is sound asleep and seems to be down for the night. I'm going to tell Jace I'm pregnant.

"Jace, if we ended up conceiving a girl, what would you want to call her?" I ask. Jace ponders on this for a minute.  
"I don't know, to be honest. I like Esther and a lot of other names too." He says.

"Then... you better get thinking Mr. Herondale, because I'm pregnant." I say, taking his hand and placing it on my belly.

"We're gonna have a baby?" He quietly asks. I nod.

"Raziel, this is amazing. This is perfect. Perfect Clary! You're perfect and so is our little baby." Jace says, suddenly lifting me up bridal style. I laugh and put my arms around his neck.

He gently lays me on my back on the bed and pushes my shirt up, kissing my belly over and over.

"I love you so much little baby, daddy loves you so much." He coos. I sit up on my elbows and softly kiss Jace.

He crawls up beside me and wraps his arms around me.

"Jace, do you want to know the sex?" I ask. He nods eagerly.

"It's a girl." I whisper. Jace smiles broadly.

"We're having a girl." He whispers. "Thank you so much Clary." He says, kissing me.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers, kissing me.

That night, just as I'm about to fall asleep I feel Jace droop his arm across my waist and protectively rest his hand on my belly.

Protecting our perfect little girl.

**There it is! I hope you like it! Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you again for all the reviews! You are truly amazing and I'm so glad you like this already! I hope you like this chapter as much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 3. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*1 week later***

Jace and I decided to keep my pregnancy to ourselves- and Magnus and Izzy obviously- for a while, just to be safe. Since it's been a while now, we've decided to tell everyone today. We're going to tell Jack first, it will be a little difficult trying to explain to him, seeing since he's only 2 but he's very smart and bright for his age so I think he'll understand.

"Do you think we should maybe ask brother Zachariah to help you during the pregnancy, along with Magnus?" Jace asks. It's a good idea, there's no knowing what could go wrong in this pregnancy, and Magnus can't fix everything. It would be safer to have brother Zachariah on hand as well.

"Yeah, maybe. He was so great to me when I was pregnant with Jack and was so helpful when I was in labour; he promised he'd do his absolute best to heal Jack when he was born. Though of course thankfully he didn't need to." I say.

"Angel, I hate thinking about the fact that Jack was two months early, I know he was perfectly fine but there was such a high chance he wouldn't have been, and... I just hate thinking about it." Jace says. Jack's birth was terrifying, the whole time I thought I'd practically be living in the silent city while he was being healed.

I sit beside Jace and wrap my arms around him, and he puts his around me.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry I kinda threw the whole conversation of course there." Jace says.

"It's alright, I understand, it was the worst and best night of my life too." I tell him. Jace buries his face in my hair, holding me close and tight.

"Sorry Clary, I'm really sorry, I just got scared again there, change the subject." Jace says.

"Okay. How do you plan on defending yourself when dad and John find out about the baby?" I say. Jace laughs lightly.

"You really think they'll still attack me, even though we were trying?" Jace asks.

"Well we were happy when we found out I was pregnant with Jack yet dad still threatened you." I say.

"Good point, I'll bring Alec and he'll automatically defend me, a perk of having a _parabatia_." Jace says. I laugh lightly.

"I think we should go tell Jack now, get it started." I say. Jace nods.

"Yeah. Do you think he'll be excited about having a little sister?" He asks.

"Extremely, he adores the bones of Lily; can you imagine just how much he'll love his little sister?" I say. Jace grins broadly.

"Do you think he'll be like how I would've been with Izzy; had I been here when she was born?" Jace asks.

"Yes, in every way. You're an amazing big brother to Izzy; she loves you almost as much as I do. I know she acts like she hates you but that's what siblings do, your mom says Alec and Izzy use to murder eacother when they were little but they're really close now." I say. Jace smiles.

"Come on, I'm really excited to tell Jack now." Jace says, taking my hand. I grin and follow him to the library where Alec took Lily and Jack to play for a while.

When we get in Jack and Lily are contently babbling away to eacother on the floor while Alec looks on over the top of his book, grinning.

"Daddy!" Jack happily exclaims, when he see's Jace. He gets up and walks as fast as his little legs will carry him, over to Jace, who lifts him up.  
"Hey buddy, your mommy and I have something really exciting to tell you, but we need to tell you in our room, okay?" Jace says. Jack nods and says bye to Alec and Lily.

When we get upstairs Jace sits on the bed with Jack in his lap and I sit next to them.

"Jack, do you think mommy's gotten, maybe, a little... fat?" Jace carefully says. I glare at him. How dare he? I'm not fat; I'm pregnant, with his child at that. He'll pay later.

Jack nods.

"Well sweetie that's because there's a little baby in my belly." I gently tell him. He looks confused.

"Why is the baby in your belly?" He innocently asks.

"So she can grow and get big and strong, until she's ready to come out and meet us." I tell him.

"Do you know what this means Jack?" Jace asks. Jack shakes his head.

"It means you're going to have a little sister in a few months." Jace says. Jack seems to understand as his little face lights up.

"Yay!" He says. He is so sweet, and obviously so excited for this new baby.

"And you know what else? Uncle Magnus said he'd take you to his and Uncle Alec's house for the day." I tell Jack. He adores spending time with Magnus and Alec, and he loves the Chairman. He's very gentle with him and calls him 'Kitty' and the Chairman likes him too.

"Yay!" Jack exclaims again.

After a few minutes we go downstairs to tell the others, before heading over to mom and dad's.

Jack goes off to play with Lily again as we go into the kitchen where everyone is.

"Guys, we have something really important to tell you." Jace says. Magnus grins at me and winks, showing a very glittery eyelid.

"What is it?" Simon asks, looking to Lily and Jack to make sure they're okay.

"Well there's no better way to say this than straight out. I'm pregnant." I say. The room is filled with quiet murmurs for a few minutes before John breaks the silence.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible. Herondale, I'm happy for you and all, but I swear I will kill you if you do one thing to make Clary or Jack or this new baby unhappy. I know you've been a great dad to Jack, but I'm just saying, you slip up once and you're dead." He says. I have to laugh at how protective he is.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." He says.

"Just to let you know I'm with John on this one, but I am really happy for you guys, congratulations." Simon says. I smile broadly.

"Thanks Si." I say.

After everyone else has congratulated us, we decide to go tell mom and dad. Jace seems to be a bit nervous. I can't get over the fact that he's afraid of my dad. He knows he approves of him, otherwise there's no way would he have let us get married.

"Jace, everything will be fine, I promise. They know we were trying, they know we take responsibility for our actions and they know we don't expect them to practically raise the baby while we go out every night. They'll be happy." I tell Jace. I would never look to my parents to practically raise my baby for me. They taught me I need to take responsibility for my actions, and dumping my baby on them wouldn't be responsible. When I first found out I was pregnant with Jack I was highly considering adoption, I was even going to ask Magnus and Alec. I had it planned out in my head; I thought Jace wouldn't want Jack. I had planned to go back to Magnus and ask him did he and Alec want to adopt Jack, after I told Jace. But Jace reacted so amazingly I knew then and there we could make a good life for our baby, and that I wanted to keep him. And I'm so glad I did, because he makes up my entire world.

"I know." Jace says. I squeeze his hand.

When we get to mom and dads the door is slightly ajar. I knock and push the door open, slowly. When it opens fully I see dad walking into the living room.

He grins broadly as I step in.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you." He says, putting his arm around me and kissing the top of my head. I smile and lean my head against his chest.

"I missed you too dad." I say.  
"What brings you too here?" He asks.

"Is mom here?" I ask.

"No, she just took Abby for a walk, you can wait until she comes back if you want, you're always welcome here, you know that." He says. I smile.  
"Well we have something really important to tell you but we also have to drop something over to Jack in Magnus and Alec's in like, 10 minutes." I say, glancing at my watch.

"You can tell me and I'll tell your mom if you want." Dad says.

"Yeah, either that or we'll call back over tomorrow." I say.

"No problem. So what is it you want to tell me?" He asks.

"Umm... I'm pregnant." I say.

"By the Angel Clary, you're growing up too fast, it seems like just yesterday I held you for the first time." He says. I think this is his way of telling us he's happy.

"You're happy for us, right?" Jace asks.

"Of course I am. I know you too are young but you have proved that you are well fit to be parents. I couldn't be more proud of you Clary; do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dad says.

"Yeah, it's a girl, just like we hoped." I say.

"That's fantastic, congratulations, I'm so happy for you." He says. I smile broadly.

"Thanks dad." I say.

We spend a few more minutes with dad before we have to go over to Magnus and Alec's.

*That night*

"Magnus, what are you doing with my baby book?" I ask, as I walk into the living room and see him reading the baby book I bought when I was pregnant with Jack.  
"Isn't it obvious darling, I'm reading it." He says.

"No shit Sherlock, I meant why do you have it." I say, sitting beside me.

"Would you believe me if I said I was reading it so I could help you and Jace with the new baby?" He asks.

"No I would not." I say.

"You're right not to, as it is a lie my darling. I will tell you the real reason but you must promise not to tell anyone I told you." He says.

"Alright." I say.

"After the wedding, Alec and I are going to adopt a baby."He says.

**Okay, so I know this really long and repetitive and such but that was just for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows, etc. **

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but my internet wasn't working for a while there. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 4. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

"You are?" I ask Magnus. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah, we talked about having a baby a while ago, around the time Jack was born, and we decided to get a plan in action around the time Lily turned one. We started to look for a surrogate- a shadowhunter, obviously- but no one seemed to want to carry a baby for us_" Magnus says.

"Mags, why didn't you say something to me, I would've carried a baby for you guys, no problem." I say. Magnus smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Thanks Clary, and we did think about asking you but we knew you and Jace would be starting to try for another baby soon and we didn't want to delay that, we both knew how much you and Jace wanted another baby, so we left it.

"Anyway, after a while we knew it wasn't likely we would find a surrogate, so we decided adoption was a good idea. We asked Catrina-my friend- if she knew anyone looking to give their baby up for adoption, she didn't but she said she would keep an ear out.

"Eventually we met a young girl in Brooklyn, she's sixteen and she's pregnant by her eighteen year old ex- boyfriend. She said they only slept together once and he didn't want to use a condom, so she got pregnant. When she told him he immediately left her, saying he wanted nothing to do with the baby. When she told her parents they were furious and refused to help her in any way with the baby. She knew she wouldn't be able to raise the baby alone and wouldn't be able to provide for them. So she talked to us about our relationship, our experience with babies and how we would raise the baby.

"A few days later she asked us to meet her, so we did, in Java Jones, and she told us she didn't like any of the other couples she met with, anywhere near as much as us and she is one hundred percent certain that she wants us to raise her baby. So we are." He says. This is fantastic! I'm elated for Magnus and Alec, they're going to be the best dads ever, their baby is so very lucky.

"Oh Mags, this is great! I'm so happy for you guys, how far along is..." I trail off, not knowing the mother's name.

Magnus smiles softly.

"Her name is Alli Nightshade; she's roughly six months along." He says.

"Do you know the sex?" I ask. He smiles broadly and nods.

"It's a boy." He says.

"Congratulations." I say.

"Thank you darling, I couldn't be happier. I'm hoping he and the newest Herondale will get on well." He says, placing his hand on my small bump. I smile and place my hand on top of his.

"So do I." I say.

"Have you and Jace chose a name for the baby?" He asks.

"No, we haven't discussed them yet, but I hope we'll pick one soon. Do you and Alec have a name chosen for your baby?" I ask.

"Not yet, but we're thinking maybe James." He says.

"Isn't that Brother Zachariah's name?" I ask.

"Yes, he was a good friend of mine when he was young, so we're thinking of naming the baby after him. I know Tessa already named her little boy after him, but Alec and I love the name James and it would be nice to name him after someone who meant a lot to me." He says. I nod, I understand, I liked naming Jack after Jace's dad, by having 'Stephen' as his middle name.

"I understand, maybe his middle name could be James." I say. Magnus nods.

"Yes, that's a good idea." He says.

"What about naming the baby after Alec's grandfather?" I ask.

"I suggested that, but Alec doesn't like the name 'Andrew'." He says.

"I'm sure you'll find a name soon, you have three more months." I say.

"Easy for you to say, you and Jace have almost five months to decide on a name." He says.

"True enough, but it could take us the whole five months." I say, rubbing my belly. "But you can borrow my book of baby names if you want." I say.

"Thank you darling, I think I might take you up on that offer." He says.

Magnus and I sit talking about the adoption and about my baby, before I head upstairs to check on Jack. When I get into his room, he's fast asleep, curled up on his side cuddled up with the comforter mom and dad got him before he was born.

I smile as I look at my beautiful little boy.

I suddenly feel Jace wrap his arms around me from behind, resting his hands on my bump.

"Hey, how are our two babies?" He asks, looking at Jack and rubbing my bump.

"The baby's good, so is Jack. He looks so comfortable." I say. Jace smiles.

"Just think, this time six months from now we'll have to check up on the baby as well." He says.

"Jace, I think we should decide on a name for the baby, it's getting annoying just calling her 'The baby' I say. Jace nods.

"Yeah, you're right come on, let's go think of names." He says. He takes my hand and leads me into our room, where we lie on the bed.

"As I said, I like Esther." He says. I nod.

"Yeah, me too, I also like Lucy." I say. Jace gasps quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"I love that name. Lucy Herondale, it's so perfect." He says. I smile broadly.

"You wanna call her Lucy?" I ask. Jace nods.

"If you do, that is." He says.

"Yeah, I love it." I say.

"How about middle names?" Jace asks.

"What about Celine, after your mom?" I ask. Jace smiles and nods.

"Lucy Celine Herondale, perfect." He says. I grin and rub my belly.

"So it's settled?" I ask. He nods. I smile broadly. We've finally settled on a name for our little girl.

Jace bends his head to my belly and kisses it.

"Hey baby girl, you finally have a name. Lucy Celine Herondale. It's perfect, just like you. I love you so much baby girl, I cannot wait to meet you." He coos. Just as he finishes talking to Lucy, I feel a little flutter in my belly. I gap and Jace and I lock eyes.

"Did she just move?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, yeah she did!" I say. Jace grins broadly and kisses my belly again.

I groan as I feel the sudden need to pee. Now that I'm pregnant I always have to pee.

"What's wrong?"Jace asks.

"Nothing, I just have to pee, again. I'll be right back." I say. Jace smiles and rolls off me.

When I get into the hall I see Magnus standing outside Alec's old room, holding his phone in his hand and looking extremely shocked.

"Mags, what's wrong?" I ask, walking over to him.

"That was Alli." He says.

"Okay, and is she alright? Is the baby okay?" I ask.

"No. She just had an ultrasound and um... the baby seems to have a weak heartbeat, we don't know though, they have to do some tests, but um, if his heartbeat is weak, he'll have to have a g-tube installed when he's born so they can give him tablets for his heart." Magnus says.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	5. Chapter 5 imporant AN

**Hey guys, this is just a quick A/N, to say that the last chapter was not finished. I'll explain. **

**I started writing this in the morning but then I had to go to my sister's so I saved it and started writing again when I came back hours later. I finished but I forgot to close it and save changes so the un-finished chapter went up. **

**The end of the chapter is very important for the next chapter, so to those who've already read Chapter four, you'll need to re-read it, as its fixed now. **

**Sorry for any confusion! If you have any questions just ask in a review or PM me and I will answer them, no problem. Ideas are also more than welcome and suggestions, for this story and the sequel. **

**Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 6.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**

Poor Magnus and Alec, I know too well how it feels to come close to losing your baby. When I was pregnant with Jack I had so many complications, and of course there was the miscarriage, when I lost Jack's twin sister.

"Oh angel, Mags I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask.

"Just... don't tell anyone about the baby or his heart, until we get the results." Magnus says.

"Of course I won't, I promise." I say.

"Thanks. Alec and I are going over to see Alli in a few minutes, if anyone asks where we are can you cover for us?" He asks.

"Absolutely." I say.

"Thanks Clary, I really appreciate your help, and I promise once everything with the baby gets sorted we can spend more time together. I know we haven't spent as much time together as we use to, because of the adoption and your pregnancy, but maybe you could come stay over at mine some night. Alec can stay here with Jace; they can trade partners for the night." Magnus says. I laugh lightly.

"I understand that you're busy planning things for the baby and the wedding. I miss spending time with you too and I would love to stay with you some night, Lucy needs to bond with her uncle the way Jack did." I say, resting my hand on my bump. Magnus smiles broadly.  
"You're calling her Lucy?" He asks. I nod. "That's beautiful Clary, congratulations." He says.

"Thanks have you and Alec settled on a baby name yet?" I ask.

"We're close, but we haven't got one yet. Maybe you could help me when you stay at mine?" Magnus asks.

"Sure, John's been nagging me to let him take Jack for the night for a while, so I have a babysitter sorted."I say. Magnus grins.

"Excellent darling! I look forward to it." He says. I grin.

"As do I, now if you'll excuse me I have to pee." I say. Magnus laughs.

"You're barely four months; the baby can't be putting _that_ much pressure on your bladder." He says.

"Not normally but I'm carrying a Herondale baby, Jace Herondale's baby at that." I say.  
"True enough." Magnus says. We say our goodnights and I walk into the bathroom.

When I get back into the room, Jace is sound asleep on his side. I slide into bed beside him and fall into a peaceful sleep.

*3 weeks later*

I'm now well and truly into my fourth month and I'm really showing, you can easily tell I'm pregnant by a quick glance to my stomach. My nausea has only really just kicked in, much like when I was pregnant with Jack.

Magnus and Alec are still unsure of weather their baby's heart is weak or not, but hopefully all the tests will finish up this week and they'll get the results soon.

Their wedding is tomorrow. Alli will be there and people will be wondering who the stranger pregnant girl is, so Magnus and Alec have told everyone else about the adoption, but not about the baby's heart. I look forward to meeting Alli, Alec and Magnus speak so highly of her- mostly because she's giving them her baby- and she seems like a nice girl.

Jace is going to be Alec's best man. Magnus has asked Izzy and I to be his groomsmen? Bridesmaids? We don't know exactly what to call the position but it's one of the above mentioned.

"What about Jace Junior?" Jace suggests to Alec, for the millionth time. He's always suggesting baby names, and 'Jace junior' is the one he suggests most often. Alec has head in his hands, obviously fed up of Jace.  
"Clary can I please kill your husband? I'll help you raise Jack and Lucy." Alec says. I laugh as I sit down beside Jace with my hand on my bump.

"Sure but I still want a third baby." I say.

"If I wasn't gay, in love with Magnus and having a baby with him, I'd probably be able to provide you with a third baby, just so I can kill Jace." Alec says. I laugh.

"But there's still the fact you're basically my brother." I say.

"True... how about I kill him _after _you have your third baby?" He suggests. I laugh.

"So my brother and my pregnant wife are sitting here beside me, discussing strategies to kill me. I feel loved." Jace says.

"You know if we didn't want to kill you our love wouldn't be real." Alec says.  
"That's true; Alec despised me when we first met." I point out. Alec laughs.

"Again, I'm really sorry for being such an asshole to you then."He says.

"Don't worry about it Alec, its fine." I say. It's then I realize I haven't seen Jack since I woke up, he wasn't in his room so I presumed Jace had him. "Where's Jack?" I ask.

"Your dad took him. He came over to invite us over to his and your mom's place for dinner tonight. Then Jack ran over to him and insisted on staying with him, so your dad took him over to his and your mom's." Jace says. I nod, I'm accustomed to my parents randomly taking my son, they dot on him completely. Dad's even worse with Lily, she adores him, her first words were 'Grandpa' and we all knew it meant dad and not Robert, as she spent a lot of time with dad.

Simon is so happy Lily loves dad so much as he has always seen my parents as his.

"What time do they want us over for dinner at?" I ask.

"Six." Jace says. I nod.

"I have to get to the hospital." Alec says, closing the book of baby names and standing up.

"Another ultrasound?" Jace asks. Alec nods.

"To check the baby's measurements and stuff." He says.

"Good luck."I say. He smiles.

"Thanks see you guys later." He says.

"Bye." I say.

*A few minutes later*

"Clary?" I hear Jace's voice from the corridor as I get dressed in our room.

"In the room Jace, it's not like I would be at Hogwarts." I say.

"Your childhood dream?" Jace asks, walking in.  
"Life- long dream." I correct. He laughs as he walks over and presses his lips against mine.

"My childhood dream was to have a spaghetti bath." He says.

"You told me that, I'm surprised Valentine let you." I say.

"Me too, but by then I think he had given up hope on me and was like 'Eh, I don't want him anymore I don't care what he does.'" Jace says.

"Jace don't say it like that, that sounds awful." I say.

"It's true though." Jace says.

"I know..." I quietly say.

"Hey, I was thinking we could choose godparents for Lucy today. Last time was simple enough, this time might not be." He says.

"I want Simon as godfather." I immediately say. Jace nods.

"I was going to suggest him." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"I hate to admit it but he's kinda my third best friend." He says.

"Who's your second?" I ask.

"You." He says. I grin broadly and kiss him.

"So it's settled then, Simon as godfather?" I ask. Jace nods. "Great! Now how about godmother?" I ask.

"This is going to be a hard one." Jace says. We both think for a while before Jace breaks the silence.

"How about Tessa?" He asks. I smile, I _really _like Tessa. She's so nice and calm and protective and a great help with Jack. I look at her as a second mother really. I mean I love my mom to bits and she's the best in the world and I would never want any other mom, ever. But Tessa is just so motherly toward me; it's how I see her.

"I love that idea." I say. Jace grins.

"So it's settled, Tessa and Simon are going to be Lucy's godparents?" He asks. I nod, smiling as Jace leans down and kisses me.

*3 hours later*  
"How's your pregnancy going Clary?" Tessa asks. She came here a few hours ago, to help with preparations for the wedding.

"Good thanks, tough the morning sickness is kicking in and I constantly have to pee." I say. She laughs.

"I remember that bit of pregnancy too well. Even when I was only three months pregnant with James I was constantly in the bathroom." Tessa says.

"I know, sometimes I'm tempted to take my pillow in there and sleep beside the toilet." I say, causing Tessa to laugh.

"Pregnancy has its hardships but those hardships are increased when you're carrying a Herondale baby." Tessa says.  
"That's what I was saying to Magnus a few weeks ago." I say.

"Guys, we hate to interrupt the pregnancy discussion but we've finally found a name for the baby." Alec says, gripping Magnus' hand.

"What is it?" Tessa asks.

"William James Lightwood-Bane." Magnus says.

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so long and not really to the point but I'm really tired and it's after 1:00am and I had to get this up and written. **

**Please review.**

**Love you all.**

**Ps. Please also check out my TID story 'Becoming a family' it's a sweet fluffy one shot that takes place the day Charles is born. It's basically Henry and Charlotte fluff whilst dotting over baby Charles. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, glad you liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 7.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

Tessa gasps quietly. No one says anything as we know how much this name means to her.

After a few minutes she finally speaks.

"Oh Magnus, really?" She whispers. Magnus smiles at her and grasps her hand across the table.

"Tessa, you are my best friend and I'm yours. I know you still mourn Will and I know you will never truly get over him and I understand that. You know everything about me Tess, everything, and one of those things is that Will meant a great deal to me too. I know we weren't as close as you two or he and Jem but we were still close and I loved him. It pained me greatly to see him leave us but I was use to that pain. I want to remember and honour him as much as you do and I honestly can't think of any better way of doing so, than by naming my son after him. And I can only hope he grows up to live up to his namesake and become the great man Will was." Magnus says.

Silent tears are streaming down Tessa's face and there is a faint smile on her lips.

"I know your little boy is going to grow up to become an amazing person. I know that if Will were here he would be his usual arrogant self, but I also know that he would be truly shocked yet truly honoured." Tessa says.

"I was thinking the other day that little William will only have two aunties, Clary and Isabelle and I thought it didn't seem right. It then hit me that it would only be right that you are one of aunties as well Tessa." Magnus says. She smiles broadly.

"Oh Magnus I would love to!" She says. Magnus smiles and squeezes her hand.

"Thank you Tessa, it means a great deal to me." He says.

"So there are absolutely _no_ chances of you calling him 'Jace junior' then?" Jace says. Alec glares daggers at him. Magnus looks like he's trying to refrain himself from hitting Jace.

"Shut _up _Jace." Alec says.

"Fine. Hey Iz, if you and Simon ever have a son will you call him 'Jace Junior?'" Jace asks, as Izzy walks into the kitchen and sits down beside me.

"I'd sooner call him Valentine." Izzy says, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"I don't see what's so about the name." Jace says.

"It's so bad because 1. No one wants to give you the satisfaction of naming their baby after you. And 2. He would most likely end up being called 'Junior' and therefore wouldn't really have their own identity." Alec says.

"Clary would probably be happy to call any other son we have after me, right Clare?" Jace says, turning to me. I laugh as I absentmindedly rub circles on my bump.

"I'm with Izzy on this one; I'd sooner call him Valentine." I say.

"Well we already agreed to call him 'Max' what about Jace as a middle name?" He asks.

"Oh, I was hoping his middle name could be Lucian after my dad." I say. I know it's years away yet and it might sound crazy to already have a name picked out for any boy we have, but Jace really wanted to call one of our kids 'Max' and I had no problems with it.

It was only a few nights ago that I decided I wanted any boy we have to have dad's name as a middle name. He's always been there for me, ever since I can remember. I remember I got bullied a lot at school when I was six, shortly before I became friends with Simon. I came home crying one day and dad lifted me onto his lap and held me and soothed me while I cried. I told him what was going on and he comforted me and told me he'd sort it out. And the next day I went into school and the boys who were bullying me never even looked at me. I know it was because dad talked with their parents and didn't hold back on telling them just how upset I was. I was so glad the bullying had stopped and the minute I got home I flung myself into my dad's arms, so happy I had him.

"Oh of course he can Clary, of course. I didn't know you wanted to name any boy we have after your dad." Jace says, taking my free hand in his.

"It's okay, how could you have known? I never told anyone. It's just that my dad has always been so great to me and I thought this would be a great way to show him how much I love him." I say.  
"Clary you could've asked me when you were pregnant with Jack, I wouldn't have minded at all." He says. I smile.

"Thanks, but I knew how much you wanted to name him after your dad and I thought it was only fair he got your dad's middle name as you never knew your dad." I say. Jace smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Why are you rubbing your stomach like that?" Alec suddenly asks. I look from Jace's eyes to Alec's face and see he's looking at my belly and they way I'm rubbing it.

"Oh, I'm just trying to get the baby to go to sleep and stop moving. It worked when I was pregnant with Jack, when he was constantly kicking." I say, continuing to rub circles on my bump.

"That's a good idea. I could've used that technique when I was pregnant with Lily. Who taught you it?" Izzy asks.

"Magnus. When I use to live with him when I was pregnant with Jack. I was up really late one night reading in the living room because Jack was kicking a lot and I couldn't sleep. Magnus came in and sat with me and when I told him why I couldn't sleep he told me about rubbing circles on my belly to calm the baby down. He said he saw his friend Charlotte Branwell do it when she was pregnant. I tried it and it worked like a charm." I say.

"That was nice of you." Jace says. I don't think Jace realizes how close Magnus and I are.

"She was getting hardly any sleep Jace, at all. She was in a terrible routine. Sleeping from around 3:00am to 2:00pm.

It was an awful routine and I couldn't let her stay in it." He says.

"She was barely eating, we were lucky if we persuaded her to eat just a slice of toast." Alec says. I had such a horrible pregnancy with Jack but it was all worth it when I got to hold him. And it's still well worth it today.

*That evening*

When Jace and I arrive at mom and dad's only John is there, with Abby and Jack.

"Hey guys." He says, as I give him a quick hug. I haven't seen him in a few days and I really missed him.

"Where are Jocelyn and Luke?" Jace asks.

"Dad had to go settle a dispute in his pack and mom's at the shop. They'll be back in a few minutes." John says. I nod.

"Was that fight in the pack serious?" I ask John.

"No not really, someone just said that dad was 'too old' to be running the pack and he had three kids to be with anyway and someone strongly disagreed with him and a fight broke out. No one could really get them to stop so they called dad. He'll be able to settle it quickly enough." John says. I nod.

"Your dad's only 37, that's not even middle aged. How would someone think he's old?" Jace says.

"I should've mentioned the person who said he was old is like fourteen." John says.

"Ah, that explains it." Jace says.

"Wow, Clary last time I saw you, you were barely showing! Are you having twins or something?" John says, looking at my bump. I smile and rub my belly.

"Nope definitely only one baby." I say.

"But when mom was pregnant with Abby she told us when she was about as far along as you are, and she was barely showing, I certainly couldn't feel her bump when I hugged her, but I can feel yours when I hug you." John says.

"Well Lucy has extra angel blood so..." I say.

"Yeah that's probably it." John says.

During dinner almost everything is discussed. From my pregnancy, to Magnus and Alec adopting a baby. I even manage to make John blush bright red by asking him has he a found a girlfriend yet. It's fun to turn the tables on him, as he's always trying to embarrass me.

It's a great night; it's nice to just have my immediate family around me. I mean I love the bones off everyone at the institute but it's nice to spend time with my parents, brother, and baby sister. I never really spend a lot of time with them anymore even though I desperately want to. So it's great to be surrounded by them along my little boy and the man I love.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
*The next day*

"Alec! Rise and Shine dearest brother!" Izzy shouts as she comes into my room. I groan. I love her and everything but sometimes she can be so annoying.

"Izzy leave me alone, I never do this to you!" I say.

"Oh but dear brother it's your wedding day!" She exclaims. My heart skips a beat. Finally the day has arrived. I get to marry the man I love, I get to do the thing that will make me the happiest man on earth, and marry Magnus Bane.

**Sorry it's so long again! I hope you liked it! Please review. **

**Love you all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favourites follows etc. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review.**

**Disclaimer I don't own TMI or TID, all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 8.**

***ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
*2 hours later*  
**The wedding is starting soon and everyone is beginning to arrive, well by everyone I mean Clary, Jace, John, Izzy, Simon, Mom, Dad, Jack and Lily are up and getting ready and Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, Catrina and Tessa are here already, along with Brother Zachariah. Alli still has to arrive, but I'm sure she'll be here soon.

I miss Magnus so much. Izzy forced me to stay at the institute last night while Magnus stayed at our apartment. I can't wait to see him again; I know he's going to look more gorgeous than ever.

I look at myself in the mirror. My tux is gold, as Magnus insisted on it. Gold blazer and pants with a crisp white shirt and golden tie. My hair is neat and tidy and I thankfully have no bags under my eyes. I'm just about ready.

"Alec! Alec, have you seen my stele?" Jace asks, rushing into my room.

"No, why?"I ask.

"I need it for the wedding!" He says.

"No Jace, you need _my _stele, and the rings." I say. Magnus and I agreed to mark eacother with the only rune he could sustain, the binding rune Clary created. But we're also going to use rings.

"Oh, right." He says and rushes out again. He's having a busy morning. He had to get Jack up and ready, as Clary was sick with nausea this morning, and now he has to try and get himself and his best man duties ready.

Mom is going to walk down the aisle with me, and give me away. She had no problems when I asked her. She was delighted. She's so happy for Magnus and I, I'm so glad she's being supportive.

I walk out of my room and down the hall, toward Jace and Clary's room, to see if Clary wants me to take Jack while she gets ready. But before I reach their room I notice Alli looking very lost. I make my way over to her.

"Are you lost Alli?" I ask her. She turns around and smiles at me. She's wearing a medium length midnight blue dress that shows off her bump very well. She's due in two months and is going to have the baby silent city with Brother Zachariah delivering him and Magnus and I by her side. Brother Zachariah is more than happy to deliver him and put the protective spells on him.

"Alec, hey. A little yeah." She says.

"You're a lot lost actually, the weddings outside and this is the second floor of the institute." I say. Alli flushes and looks extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't know it was outside, I mean I did but I-I guess I forgot." She stutters.

"Don't worry about it, I'll show you the way and introduce you to a few people. My brother and his wife are really looking forward to meeting you but they aren't ready yet so I'll introduce you to Clary's parents." I say, linking her arm with mine and walking down the hall.

"Clary's your brother's wife, right?" She asks.

"Yep. Her parents are Lucian and Jocelyn Graymark." I tell her.

"Lucian Graymark, head of the New York werewolf pack?" She asks. I nod.

"You know him?" I ask.

"I use to go to his bookstore all the time, before I got pregnant." She says. Alli hasn't really gone out since she got pregnant, she's afraid of what people will say.

"He's a great guy, you'll really like him." I tell her, presuming she hasn't actually spoken to him.

"He seems nice." She says. I nod as we make our way into the garden.

"He is, he's one of the nicest people I know." I tell her.

"Good, I'm not very good at meeting new people, especially now that I'm pregnant." She says.

"Oh don't worry, Luke won't judge you and certainly not because your pregnant. He'll ask you about the baby and about yourself and he'll offer you any help you need. His daughter Clary had her first baby at sixteen too, so he knows how hard it can be and how anxious you'll be." I tell her. She nods, looking a little less nervous.

"Alec do you think the baby could turn out to look like you're biological child?" She asks, out of the blue. I suppose Will could look me, as Alli and I look quiet alike.

She has a very pretty face, medium length dark hair and blue eyes. She's tall too, about the same height as Izzy.

"Yeah, probably. Why do you ask?" I say.

"I just think it would be nice if people weren't always asking if he's adopted, and when he's older he doesn't think he's adopted because he doesn't look like you and Magnus." She says. Before we can say anything else I spot Clary in the crowd. I grin; she'll be the perfect person to introduce Alli to first.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." I tell her. I lead her over to Clary who is wearing a pink medium length dress with a lace design at the top. It makes her look more than four months pregnant.

When she sees us she smiles.

"Hey." She says as we stop beside her.

"Hey. Clary this is Alli, Alli, this is Clary, my sister-in-law and my second best friend." I tell her. Clary smiles warmly at Alli and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Alli." She says.

"You too. You're pregnant too?" She asks. Clary smiles and rubs her belly.

"Yep, four months with a little girl." She says.

"Oh, you look more. I'm seven months with a little boy, but I'm sure Magnus and Alec have already told you that." She says.

"Yes they have. Are you nervous about the birth?" She asks.

"Yeah, a bit. Is this your first?" She asks. Clary shakes her head.

"Second- well, kinda third. I had a miscarriage when I was pregnant with my son and I lost his twin sister, so..." She trails off. The miscarriage is an extremely touchy subject for her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Alli says.  
"Thanks." Clary says.  
"Clary can you introduce Alli to your parents? I have to go find your husband, he's acting crazy." I say.

"Yeah sure. Jace is in the library." She says.

"Thanks." I say.

*1 hour later*

The wedding is now about to start, and I am so nervous.

Lily- looking adorable in her little golden dress- is going to walk up the aisle first, while hopefully sprinkling flower petals, and over to Izzy on Magnus' side.

Jack is already up there with Jace, holding the rings.

The sound of the violin playing a slow beautiful melody breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Ready sweetheart?" Mom asks. I nod and we link arms. The back doors open and Lily toddles her way up the aisle, while mom and I walk up behind her.

My eyes land on Magnus and my breathe catches in my throat. He looks astonishing. He is wearing a neatly pressed black tux (with glitter on the cuffs). His hair is like it always is, except there is less glitter. His eyes are in their natural form, like a cat's. He's never looked more beautiful.

We finally reach the end of the aisle. Mom smiles and squeezes my hand before handing me to Magnus.

"I love you Alec." She whispers. I smile.

"I love you too mom." I say. And with that she makes her way back down.

Magnus and I lock eyes and just look at eacother for a few minutes, before brother Zachariah begins the ceremony. The whole time I'm lost in Magnus' eyes, until it comes to the vows and the drawing of the runes.

Magnus is the first to speak for the vows.

"Alexander, I have loved before and I've been loved many times by many people. But never have I loved someone as much as I love you, never have I been as happy and content as I am with you. People present here today, know that I am not the greatest soul to walk this planet, far from it. But you make me a better person Alec, you are my better half and I would probably be hated by a lot more people than I already am, if it weren't for you. If I didn't have you I don't know what I would do. I would most likely cause havoc as usual and attend to clients, and then throw parties for company. You have made my life a much better one to live and you have made me realize that it's never too late to find the right one for you. You are my world Alexander, my life and my world." He says.

I have tears of joy rolling down my face. I love Magnus more than I've ever loved anyone in this world.

"Magnus, before I met you I was confused and frightened. I didn't know why I was gay and I thought I could never let anyone know. I had convinced myself I was in love with my best friend, because I knew that love was already forbidden and there were no chances of it becoming real. When I met you I couldn't take my eyes off you. When we went on our first date I was so scared, but you helped me and slowly introduced me into the world of love. I couldn't believe you were mine and I was yours and that you loved me. I was so scared you would leave me. Magnus you literally made me into who I am today, for without you I would still be ashamed of who I am. But now I'm proud and I'm so happy to be marrying you and having a baby with you. I love you so much and I promise I to always love you and our baby no matter what." I tell him.

It's now time to draw the binding runes. Magnus will go first. Clary hands him her stele and he carefully traces a binding rune on my left forearm.

Jace then hands me my stele and I trace the same rune onto Magnus, officially making us married, though we still have to exchange rings.

Jack places one ring in Magnus' hand and the other in mine.

Magnus grins as he slips the ring onto my finger.

As I do the same to him, my hand is shaking slightly. Once the rings are on, before Brother Zachariah can officially pronounce us husband and husband, Magnus crashes his lips to mine. I grin into the kiss and put my arms around his neck.

A few seconds later he pulls away and we make our way down the aisle as everyone cheers.

Once inside Magnus crashes his lips to mine again and I happily kiss him back. We kiss like this, like two teenagers, until we need to break for air.

"I love you Alexander Lightwood-Bane." He whispers.

"I love you too Magnus Lightwood-Bane." I tell him. Before anything else can be said the doors of the institute open and I hear someone calling Magnus and I. We rush outside to see Tessa, Catrina and Brother Zachariah, kneeling in front of Alli, who is sitting in a chair beside Luke, doubled over and gripping his hand. We rush over to her.

"Alli, what's the matter darling, what happened?" Magnus asks, letting her grip his hand now, instead of Luke's.

"I'm having contractions." She weakly says.

**Okay so this might not have been that good but I hope you like it.**

**I will post the links to Clary and Alli's dresses next chapter. **

**Also just two quick things, if you want to see a picture of Alli, I picture her as Samantha Barks, so just look up a picture of her. **

**And in case you were wondering it was brother Zachariah who was playing the violin. **

**Please review, love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows favourites etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 9.**

***ALEC'S P.O.V.***

By the angel, this can't really be happening, it can't. Will already could have a weak heart; he can't be born two months premature as well.

"A-are you sure they're real contractions? Maybe it's a false alarm." I say. Alli shakes her head.

"No, I have had fake contractions before, I know what they feel like and it's not like this." She says.

"Magnus." Tessa quietly says.

"Yes?" Magnus asks, looking at her.

"She's bleeding." Tessa says.

"Oh! What are we going to do?! It's way too early for him to be born!" Alli says, clutching at her stomach.

"We need to get you inside and comfortable. Then we can do our best to stop the contractions." Tessa says.

"Can you walk, Al?" Magnus asks.

"I think so, but I might need some help." She says. Magnus nods. He reaches his hands down to Alli and helps her up to the infirmary.

*In the infirmary.*

Only Magnus, Tessa, Catrina and brother Zachariah are in here now. Alli has a tight grip on my hand; she's obviously in a lot of pain.

"Okay Alli do you know how far apart the pains are?" Magnus asks.

"About 20 minutes." She says, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay that's good, that means there are good chances of stopping them." Tessa says.

"Brother Zachariah is going to try to stop the contractions first. If he can't there aren't many possibilities of any of us being able to but we will try." Catrina says.

"Okay." Alli says.

*5 minutes later*

"_Okay Alli, I was able to stop the contractions. There are chances of them starting again at any time. I don't think your labour was stress induced so I'm not putting you on bed rest." _Brother Zachariah says. Alli and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the angel." I whisper.

"Oh, he's kicking again! I haven't felt him kick since last night and I was getting so worried." Alli says. I've haven't felt William kick yet, I really want to.

"C-can I feel?" I ask Alli.

"Of course, give me your hand." She says. I do and she places it on her stomach. I feel a little nudge against my palm, a strong one. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt.

"By the angel."I whisper, as Will continues to kick my palm.

"Haven't you felt a baby kick before, Alec?" Alli asks.

"Yeah but that was two years ago when my sister was pregnant with her daughter and when Clary was pregnant with her son." I say.

"Our little William is very strong, isn't he Alexander?" Magnus says, walking over and helping me up from my kneeling position from beside Alli's bed.

"_You're calling him William, Magnus?" _Brother Zachariah asks.

"Yes, William James Lightwood-Bane."He says.

For the first time in my life I encounter a truly speechless silent brother. It obviously truly means a lot to Brother Zachariah that we're naming Will after his _Parabatia _and himself.

"James..." Tessa quietly says, placing a hand on his arm. No one has ever shown a silent brother affection like Tessa does.

"_I must go, if you're in any need of anymore assistance with your pregnancy Alli, do not hesitate to summon me." _Brother Zachariah says.

"Thanks, I won't..."Alli says. With that Brother Zachariah leaves.

I sincerely hope he doesn't mind us calling our little boy William James.

*The next day*

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"I'm really sorry if I took all the attention away from you and your wedding yesterday, guys." Alli says. She, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Tessa, Jack, Lily and I are sitting in kitchen talking.

"Alli don't be crazy, you didn't take any attention away from us or the wedding. You went into early labour, it wasn't your fault." Alec says.

"Are you feeling better today?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah, a lot thanks."Alli says.

"Do you two plan on going anywhere for a honeymoon?" Tessa asks.

"No, it's too close to William's birth." Magnus says.

"Are you going to go anywhere after Will's born?" Jace asks.

"No, we'll be unable to tear ourselves away from Will when he's born and when we're finally able to leave him with someone else, we wouldn't be able to do it long enough to go on holidays." Magnus says.

"You can leave him with us anytime." I say, shifting Jack in my lap, who is contently drinking a bottle of juice.

"Thanks Clary, you know you can leave Jack and Lucy with us at anytime, as well." Alec says.

"You're calling her Lucy?" Tessa asks quietly. It's only now I remember Tessa's daughter was called Lucie as well.

"Oh Tessa I forgot your daughter was called Lucie as well. Oh I'm sorry, do you mind us calling her Lucy?" I ask.

"No Clary, no of course not. It is a beautiful name and I know your little girl will be just as beautiful." She says. I smile and relax.

"Thank you Tessa." I say.

"Are you going to have an ultrasound?" Simon asks.

"Uh I donno, we never talked about it. Magnus checked me over when I found out I was pregnant and he said Lucy was perfectly fine. We were planning on going to the silent city for another check up but we never thought about ultrasounds." I say.  
"I think it would be nice to see her, like we did Jack." Jace says. I'd be more than happy to have an ultrasound. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, okay we can call the hospital later." I say. Jace smiles and squeezes my hand.

"I can take Jack for you if you want." Tessa says. She adores spending time with Jack and he adores spending time with her. He calls her 'Aunty Tessa' which she loves. She says he looks quite a bit like her husband, Will.

"Thank you Tessa that would be great." I say.

We all sit talking for another while before we all have to go. Simon and I are now sitting in living room watching a Sherlock Holmes movie. I think now would be a good time to ask him to be Lucy's godfather.

"Hey Si, I have something important to ask you." I say.

"No Clary, I don't ship Sherlock and Irene Adler. I just don't like her at all!" He says. I laugh; I love it when Simon is his old nerdy self.

"Just as well, I ship Sherlock and John- there seems to be a lot more sexual tension in the new modern day series with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freemen. But that's not what I wanted to ask you." I say.

"What is it?" He asks. I grasp his hand in mine like I always do to comfort him or when I'm about to tell him something important.

"Jace and I were talking about godparents for Lucy a few nights ago and we both agreed it would be best if you were her godfather." I say. He looks at me in disbelief for a few seconds before breaking out into a huge goofy grin.

"Of course I will Clary of course! Thank you so much for asking me! I love you so much!" He says, wrapping me in a tight hug. I grin as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I love you too." I tell him. Just as we pull back and start to watch the movie again, Magnus rushes in.

"Magnus, what's wrong? Is Will okay?" I ask.

"Yes William is fine. Simon I found a spell you might be interested in."He says. It's only now I realise he's holding the book of white in his hands.

"What's it for?" Simon asks.

"It's a spell that can make you a mortal mundane again." He says.

**Okay, I'm really sorry if this isn't as good as usual but I'm so stuck for ideas. Please if you have any ideas whatsoever let me know, I will give you full credit of course! I have about two or three more ideas but that's it. **

**Anyway I really hope you liked this, please review! **

**Love you all.**

**OoOOOOOOO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites, follows etc. **

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I'm really running out of ideas for this story, really badly. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 10.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**By the angel, can this really be true? Magnus can really make Simon mortal?

"Really?! You're not joking?" Simon asks.

"Simon I would never joke about something like this. It's not certain that this spell will work but it is certainly worth a try. It hasn't been performed in at least a century, as far as I know. If it does work you can undergo ascension to become a shadowhunter- if you wish." He says.

"Of course, yes! When can the spell be done?" Simon asks.

"It will take a while to prepare and you too will have to prepare yourself for it. It will be very painful and there will be side effects for a few days, weeks even, but it will be worth it." He says.

"This is fantastic! I have to go tell Izzy!" He says, leaping off the couch and rushing upstairs. I grin broadly. I'm so happy for him, he deserves this.

"Were you purposefully looking for a spell to make him mortal?"I ask Magnus.

"Not really, I was just flipping through it to see if there was any spell that could help Will with his heart- if it is weak- and I found that spell. I had to tell Simon, I know he hates being immortal and I don't want to see him going through loosing everyone, it almost killed Tessa, I can't let it do the same to Simon." He says.

"Is there any word on Will's heart?" I ask. Magnus shakes his head.

"At this stage we may not know until he's born." He says. I feel so bad for Magnus and Alec, they don't deserve this.

"I'm sorry Mags, you and Alec really don't deserve this." I tell him. He smiles.

"Thank you darling. Is everything going alright with your pregnancy?" He asks.

"Pretty much, despite the morning sickness." I say.

"Good, I'm glad."He says. Just then there's a cry from the baby monitor in my hand. Jack's awake.

"I bet he just wants more milk." I say, pushing myself off the couch.

When I get into Jack's room Jace is already there, with a bottle of milk.

"How did you get that milk so fast?" I quietly ask.

"I had just finished making a bottle for later tonight when he started crying, I got up here so quickly because I don't have a baby bump in my way." He responds just as quietly.

"Lucky for you."I say. He grins as he turns around and walks over to me.

"Want to go to bed?"He asks. I nod. He slips his hand into mine and we go into our room.

"When are we going to ask Tessa to be Lucy's godmother?" I ask Jace, after we crawl into bed.

"We keep forgetting don't we?" He asks. I nod.

"Maybe we could invite her to lunch tomorrow and ask her?" He suggests. I nod, I like that idea.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I say.

"I'll call her in the morning."He says. I nod and snuggle into his chest. "Goodnight Clary." He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"Night..." I mumble, already falling asleep.

*The next morning*

I'm awoken to an unfamiliar pressure on my chest. My eyes flutter open and I see Jack looking at me with his big golden eyes. I smile at him.

"Hey cutie." I whisper.

"Mommy, I tired." He whispers back.

"Yeah? You wanna sleep in with me and daddy?" I ask. He nods.

"Okay."I say, lifting up the blankets slightly. Jack crawls in beside me and cuddles up to my chest. He places his hand on my bump.

"Baby's in there." He says. I smile at how smart he is.

"That's right, your little sister." I tell him, running my hand through his red curls, relaxing him until he eventually falls asleep. I follow shortly after, with Jack curled up in my arms.

*3 hours later*

I'm awoken to the sun streaming in the window and onto my face. I open my eyes and squint at the brightness of the room. My eyes land on Jace, sitting beside me in bed. I smile softly at him.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asks.

"Okay I guess. No nausea as of yet."I say.

"That's good."He says. I nod. "When did Jack come in here?" He asks. I look down at Jack who looks to be waking up.

"This morning. I think he wasn't able to go back to sleep in his bed so he came into us for comfort."I say. When Jack sees Jace his little face lights up.

"Daddy!" He happily exclaims, crawling over to him.

"Hey buddy, did you have a nice cuddle with mommy?"He asks. Jack nods. "That's good."Jace says.

A while later we get up and go downstairs to get some breakfast. John is there, along with Simon. Surprisingly they get along quiet well.

"Hey guys." I say, putting Jack in his highchair as Jace starts to make breakfast.

"Hey." Simon says.

"Morning." John says.

"Jace, I'm going to call Tessa to see if she wants to go to lunch with us today." I say.

"I already did, before you woke up. She said she would love to. We're meeting her at 1:00 in Taki's, is that alright?" Jace asks. I nod.

"Perfect." I say.

"Do you want me to look after Jack for you, then?" John asks.

"Oh that'd be great, thanks." I say.

"No problem." He says.

"Are you okay? You look really pale." Simon says.

"I am? Oh, well I'm okay thanks. Though I'll probably throw up, after I eat." I say, rubbing my bump.

"You never keep much down; maybe you should see brother Zachariah."Simon says.

"No, I'm fine it's just morning sickness, Si." I say.

"Yeah but that's what you said when you were pregnant with Jack and then within the week you had lost so much weight and you weren't able to keep anything down, Magnus had to carry you to bed." Simon says.

"Why wasn't I told this?" Jace asks, turning around to face me.

"I thought Alec told you." I say.

"Clary I agree with Simon, you're always being sick, you need to be checked over before you end up like you were."Jace says.

"But Jace it really is only nausea, it's normal."I say.

"I won't believe that unless brother Zachariah tells us. I'm just trying to protect you Clary, and Lucy." He says, walking over to me and taking my hand in his. I sigh quietly, I know how protective Jace is and he's only trying to help.

"I know, I'll ask brother Zachariah to check me over, but after the ultrasound, okay?" I say, trying to compromise with Jace. He nods.

*2 hours later*

"Thanks again for minding Jack for us John."I say. Jace and I are just about to leave for lunch with Tessa, to ask her to be Lucy's godmother.

"No problem, he's a pleasure to have." He says.

"Well if you need us I have my phone with me so just call me." I say. John nods.

"Okay, see you guys later." He says.

"Bye."I say. We've already said goodbye to Jack so we make our way to Taki's.

It's a gorgeous day, perfect for a walk.

"I've missed this." I tell Jace, as we walk arm in arm down through central park.

"Missed what?"He asks.

"Being alone with you and just taking a simple walk. I mean I love Jack more than I've ever loved someone before and he and Lucy are my whole word, but I've missed being alone with you." I say. Jace smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I've missed it too." He says

We walk in comfortable silence for a while before Jace stops dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Demon." He says. Oh crap.

"Do you have weapons?" I ask. He nods.

"Don't move until we see it, you need to get as far away as possible."He says. I nod.

A few minutes later the demon comes into view and it's clearly a Shax demon. "Clary, go, go call Alec, Isabelle and John, tell them I need backup." He says. I nod and start to walk out of central park, I'm worried about leaving Jace but I know I have to, to protect Lucy.

As I dig my phone out, I hear Jace scream at me.

"Clary, look out!" He shouts. Before I can turn around I feel a flash of stinging, searing agony across my back, side and stomach. My whole world turns to agony and I can only think of the pain. I fall to the ground and soon all I can see is dark spots and all I can hear is a ringing in my ears. Then I pass out into darkness.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favourite and follows. Sorry this took a while, I was busy.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 11. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**When I come around, the first thing I notice is how badly every part of my body hurts. My eyes flutter open and I see Jace sitting in a chair beside the bed. I notice there are a lot of tubes and wires coming out of my arms and wrists.

"Jace."I weakly say, my voice hoarse. Jace looks up from his hands and a look of complete relief and elation washes over his face.

"Oh Clary thank the angel you're awake!" He says, leaning forward and clasping my hands in his. I scrunch my face up in pain, but I don't say anything because Jace's hands are warm and comforting.

I can't remember much that happened, but it was obviously very bad.

"Jace, what happened?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not really." I say.

"Well we were walking through central park when a demon appeared; you were walking out of the park to call for backup when a second demon appeared behind you. I tried to warn you but it was too late. The demon raked it's claws right down your back and around your side to your stomach. It got you in the side with it's stinger, but only once. I managed to kill the first demon quickly but it took me another while to kill the one that attacked you. I knew I couldn't heal you with Iratzes, but I still tried a few but it didn't work. I took you back here and thankfully Magnus was walking by the front doors. We took you up to the infirmary and summoned the silent brothers and told everyone what happened.

Brother Zachariah checked you over and it turned out that you landed firmly on your back which caused bruising on your spine, which is really bad and there's not much they can do about it. A lot of demon passion got into the wound in your side and since demon poison works very fast it damaged your appendix greatly, they had no choice but to surgically remove it.

Also- like I said- The fall was pretty bad. You just dropped unconscious. Clary, the impact caused contractions to start." He gently says, brushing my hair out of my face.

My eyes widen with fear as he tells me the fall caused early labour. My hands fly to my bump, it's still there but that's not a sure sign that Lucy is still there. You can have a bump for up to two months after you give birth, I know that from when I had Jack.

"Jace, Lucy is she okay? Were they able to stop the contractions?" I ask.

"Yes, but Clary they keep starting, again and again. They've started about 3 times now, though every time brother Zachariah has been able to stop them. You've had an awful battering Clary and you've just come out of major surgery a while ago, and you have major bruising on your back so you're on strict bed rest for a long time. I'm just so glad you and Lucy are okay." He says, leaning his head against my chest and rubbing my belly. I run my hands through his hair softly.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Two weeks and three days."He says. So I'm now five months pregnant.

"Has Lucy kicked yet?" I ask Jace. He lays his cheek on my bump and kisses it.

"Not yet. Thankfully the amniotic fluid protected her from any real harm." He says, rubbing my belly. "Does it hurt anywhere?" Jace asks.

"My back." I answer.

"Magnus can give you a potion for that, along with a muscle relaxant cream." He says. I nod.

"I love you."I whisper. Jace smiles up at me and kisses me.

"I love you too." He says.

"Jace, what about Will, is he okay? Has he been born?" I ask.

"Allie's not due for 4 more weeks, so no Will hasn't been born yet. But Clary, Magnus and Alec told us that Will's heart could be weak, they're close to getting the results but they don't know yet." He says. Of course I already knew this; I just really hope Will is alright.

"Are Magnus and Alec okay?"I ask. Jace nods.

"They're really scared and upset but they're okay." He says.

"Good." I say. It's then I remember Jack and how hard this must be for him.

"Jace, where's Jack? How is he?" I ask.

"He's with Simon and Izzy at the minute. He sleeps with me in our bed at night now, because he's afraid of what's going to happen to you and Lucy." He says. Oh my poor baby.

"Oh my poor baby! I miss him so much Jace, can I see him?" I ask.

"... I donno Clare, I'll let brother Zachariah know you're awake so he can check you over again and we'll ask him, okay?" He asks. I nod.

*5 minutes later*

_Looks like everything's as good as it can be, considering what you've been through. You're back is still severely bruised, but you're recovering well from the surgery and your baby is perfectly fine. _Brother Zachariah says. That's a relief, I wasn't sure if Lucy was okay, I haven't felt her move since I woke up.

"Would it be safe for me to see Jack?" I ask.

_Well I don't see any harm in it, just be careful. You are only after major surgery. _He says. I nod.

"I will." I say.

"I'll go get him." Jace says, squeezing my hand and kissing my cheek.

5 minutes later the door opens and Jack comes rushing in.

"Mommy!" He squeals with delight. I grin as he scrambles up onto the bed beside me. I hug him tightly; glad he's not on the side where my appendix was.

"Missed you mommy!" He says, burying his face in my chest. I kiss his curly red hair.

"I missed you too baby, were you good for daddy while I was asleep?" I ask. He nods. "That's my boy."I say.

Jack lies beside me for hours, his head resting on my chest and his little hands on my bump.

Soon I'm close to falling asleep and Jack is already fast asleep. "I'll take him into his room." Jace says, gently gathering Jack into his arms. I nod.

"Will you come back and sleep in here with me?" I ask.

"Of course I will Clary." He says. I gently kiss Jack on the forehead and settle back against the pillows.

5 minutes later Jace comes back in and lies down beside me.

"If Jack wakes up during the night, don't hesitate to go comfort him and take him into bed with you." I say.

"I can't very well leave you here alone." He says.

"I'll sleep through the night, I'll be fine, Jack won't go back to sleep without comfort." I say.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't wake." Jace says.

"Yeah." I say, yawing.

"Does your back hurt? Do you need me to rub it?" He asks.

"No thanks." I say.

"Alright, I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say. I soon fall into a peaceful sleep, with my head resting on Jace's chest.

That is until I wake up in the middle of the night with severe cramps in my stomach and back. I notice my thighs are sticking together with a wet sticky substance. I pull the blankets back and see what I feared. Blood.

**I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait again and the crappy ending. Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows etc. Glad you liked the last chapter. **

**I hope you like this one too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 12.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**_Alright Clary, you need to try and relax as the contractions have started again. I will do my best to stop them but this is the fourth time in two weeks; I may not be able to._ Brother Zachariah says.

"Isn't there anything I can do to stop the contractions from starting time after time?" I ask.

_No, just relax and stay off your feet. But even that doesn't work. I'm afraid all we can do is stop the contractions until you're ready to give birth. _Brother Zachariah says. I cry out as another contraction hits me.

"Relax Clary, try and relax." Jace sooths.

"I am Jace, I am!" I say.

10 minutes later Brother Zachariah has been able to stop the contractions, well for now anyway. The cramps have stopped all together and I don't think the contractions are going to start again.

*The next day*

Thankfully the contractions haven't started again and I feel a bit better. It annoys me that I'm going to be stuck in here in the infirmary all day.

I smile as I admire the necklace with Jack and Annabelle's names and date of birth (The date we lost Annabelle, for her.) on it that Jace got me a few weeks before Jack was born. I love it and I rarely take it off. I can't wait to get Lucy's name, weight, and date of birth on it.

"Jace, Clary, Jack and Lucy, the Herondales." I whisper to myself, rubbing my belly.

There's a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Simon. I grin broadly at him as he comes over and hugs me and then sits beside me.

"Hey Clare, how you feeling?" He asks, sitting beside me.

"Hey Si, better thanks, still sore but better." I say.

"That's good; your parents are so worried about you." He says.

"Are they okay? And John and Abby?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're all fine, just worried about you." He says.

"So how are you? Are you preparing for your ascension?" I ask.

"Yep, Magnus says it's going to happen next week. I have to choose a new last name for records and stuff but I can still go by Lewis in everyday life if I want." He says.

"Are you going to?" I ask.

"I donno, I mean Izzy and I aren't married yet and she's happy to take either Lewis are whatever Shadowhunter name I choose, as her last name when we do get married. And Lily's only two so she wouldn't even remember her last name being Lewis and it'll be pretty simple to change her name on the records." He says.

"Do you have a codex yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

"Do you wanna get it and we can look through some names?" I ask. He grins and nods.

"Yeah sure, that sounds great, I'll be right back." He says.

Five minutes later he comes back with the codex and we start looking through names.

"I think I want a name with some meaning to me." He says.

"You mean like Lightwood?" I ask.

"Well, like it, yeah, but not Lightwood." He says.

"Okay what then?" I ask.

"I donno. Maybe I should take Herondale just to piss Jace off but please Tessa at the same time." He says. I laugh as I rub my bump.

"Si, don't tell me you have a crush on Tessa." I tease. He laughs.

"No, definitely not. I only have eyes for Izzy." He says. I smile, I'm glad Simon and Izzy have eacother, they're perfect for each other.

I suddenly feel a familiar nudge in my belly, something I remember from when I was pregnant with Jack. My eyes widen and I place my hand on my bump, feeling the nudge against my hand.

"Simon..." I say.

"Clary, are you okay? Should I get Magnus?" He asks.

"No, no Simon I felt the baby kick." I say.

"Really?" He asks. I nod, grabbing his hand and placing it on my belly. He gasps.

"Wow, Clary she's so strong." He says. Just then the door opens and Jace walks in.

"Jace! Jace come'er." I say.

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Lucy, she's kicking!" I say. Jace walks over and sits beside me. I take his hand and place it on my belly right where Lucy is kicking.

His face lights up.

"Wow, that's amazing." He whispers, kissing my bump. "What are you two doing?" He asks, sitting up.

"Looking for shadowhunter names for Simon." I say.

"You are forbidden to take the name Herondale." Jace says. Simon grins.

"Damn, I already had that picked out. Thought it might make you love me a bit more." Simon says.

"I knew you were in love with me." Jace says.

"You wish golden boy." He says.

"I have to go; Alec's forcing me to help him and Magnus to decorate a nursery for Will. They're going to come over to see you later; they said there's something they want to ask us." He says. I nod.

"Okay, see you later." I say.

"Bye." He says, quickly kissing me.

"Hey Clary, since I don't really have any parents now do you think I'll have to choose two people to be my legal guardians?" Simon asks.

"I donno, probably. You should ask Robert." I say.

"No, he scares me." He says.

"Me too." I say, sharing a grin with Simon. "He's going to be your father-in-law." I say. Simon shrugs.

"I can be scared of my father-in-law." He says.

"Almost every husband is really, even Jace." I say.

"Yeah but your dad's a good scary. Robert's asshole scary." He says.

"Yeah. So who are you going to choose as your parents, in case you need to?" I say. Simon thinks for a while.

"D-Do you think your mom and dad would mind if I asked them?" He asks. Simon would be my brother, by law. That would be amazing!

"Si, I know they would adore that! This is great Si, you'd be my big brother and you'd be John's little brother and Abby's big brother. Oh Si you know how much she loves you already, can you imagine how happy she'd be if she found out you were going to be her big brother." I say. Simon smiles broadly.

"Okay, I'll ask them, and I know what name I'm gonna take, too." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Graymark." He says. Mom and dad are going to be so touched.

"Simon Graymark, it sounds good. I know mom and dad will be elated." I say.

"I really hope so." He says.

"They will!" I say. He's quiet for a minute before he says

"Hey Clary?"

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I'm going to be your brother." He says, grinning. I grin and throw my arms around his neck.

Finally, what I've wished for since I was six. Simon is going to be my big brother.

**There it is. I hope you liked it, please review. **

**Love you all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 13.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*The next day***

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asks, as he helps me to our room so I can be more comfortable. I'm feeling very dizzy and lightheaded right now. I have severe nausea along with a very sore back.

"No, not really." I say.

"Should I get Magnus?" He asks. I shake my head, I'm sure I'll be fine once I sit down.

"No, I'll be okay once I sit down." I say.

"You sure?" He asks, helping me sit down on the bed. I nod, rubbing my bump.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I say.

"Alright, if you're sure." He says.

"I am." I say. Jace sits beside me and takes my hand in his.

"Do you want to do anything? I mean anything you can do whilst on bed rest. Anymore retched mundane shows you want to show me?" He asks. I grin.

"Oh I know you loved How I Met Your Mother." I say.

"I did not." He defends.

"Jace please, I know how much you love Marshall." I say. Jace grins.

"He kinda reminds me of Alec." He says, causing me to laugh.

"Now I will only ever see him as Alec. Thanks Jace." I say. He grins and kisses my temple.

"Seriously though, anything you want to do?" He asks.

"I don't think so."I say.

"Okay, so how's Lucy doing in there?"He asks, rubbing my bump.

"I think she's doing okay." I say. Jace nods.

"Good. I love you."He says. I grin.

"I love you too."I grin, kissing him.

"Speaking of Lucy, are you planning on having Magnus deliver her, or...?" Jace questions.  
"I want Magnus to deliver her, in the infirmary. I don't think Jack should be in the waiting room, angel only knows what obscenities I'll be shouting at you." I say. Jace grins and rubs my bump.

"I fully agree. William will only be four months old at the time, so Alec will probably take him somewhere else. I'm sure Alec wouldn't mind taking Jack with him too." Jace says. I nod.

"And I think we should ask Brother Zachariah to be on hand as well, in case anything goes wrong." I say. Jace nods.  
"Yeah, me too. Do you think it's a good idea to have a natural birth, considering all you've been through?"He says.

"Oh Definitely, I don't want a C-Section unless it's absolutely necessary."I say.

"Alright, it's your choice and I won't try and make it for you, because you're the one carrying the baby and you're going to give birth to her. I don't really have a say in the birthing process." He says.

"Jace! Of course you do! Without you Lucy wouldn't have been conceived. You're her father, her daddy and I know you're going to be amazing with her, and she's going to be a total daddy's girl. You have every say in her birth."I say. Jace grins.

"I'm happy with what you're happy with." He says.

"So we agree, no C-Section unless it's absolutely necessary." I say. Jace nods.

"Do you think you'll be able to have a natural birth only five months after major surgery?" He asks. I never thought of that. I really hope I can have a natural birth.

"I never thought of that, I'll have to ask Magnus." I say. Just then there's a soft knock on the door. A few seconds later Magnus and Alec walk in.

"Hey, sorry are we interrupting anything?" Alec asks.

"No of course not, come in." I say.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Magnus says.

"I'm okay, in a lot of pain, but I'll be fine." I say.

"How's your back?" Alec asks.

"Awful, it's so sore I can't sleep at night." I say.

"Are you using the muscle relaxant cream I gave you?" Magnus asks. I nod.

"Yeah, but it's not working." I say.

"I'll ask Brother Zachariah if there's anything else that can be done to ease your pain. It will take a long time for your back to heal." He says. That's not something I wanted to hear.

"How long, approximately?" I ask.

"I'm not sure Clary; it most likely will be after Lucy is born." He says. I groan inwardly, I really do not want to put up with such back pain for months.

"Will it affect the labour pains?" I ask.

"Well you'll have back pain from the contractions and then pain from the bruising, so yes it could well make it worse. But I can give you a pain killing spell that would be slightly stronger than the normal one." Magnus says. Well at least there's that.

"That's good." I say.

"Magnus, can Clary still have a natural birth, only five months after major surgery?" Jace asks.

"Oh I'm sure she can. I wouldn't think the fact that she had her appendix removed would affect the possibility of a natural birth." Magnus says. Well that's good.

"Are there any chances of me having to have a C-Section?" I ask.

"Yes, but not many. If your condition deteriorates you may need an emergency C-Section, maybe a few months early." Magnus says. Now that's scaring me.

"Why would she have to be born early?" I ask.

"Well, like I said, if your condition deteriorates it could really affect Lucy.

Remember how we said Jack may have needed to be born a month or two early because of the placenta abruption, when you were pregnant with him?" Magnus asks. I nod. "Well it's like that, when a complication gets too serious for the baby to stay in the womb, it would be much safer for the baby to be born premature than stay in the womb in such dangerous conditions. But don't worry Clary that's only if your condition gets a lot worse." He says. Well hopefully I won't have to get a C-Section and definitely not early.

"Let's just hope she doesn't have to be born early by C-Section."I say.

"Exactly." Magnus says, squeezing my hand.

"How's Will?" Jace asks.

Magnus and Alec share a grin.

"Well, we just got the results of the heart tests and it turns out his heart is fine."Magnus says. I smile broadly and feel a weight lift from my shoulders. I was so worried for Magnus and Alec, and of course Alli and Will.

"Oh guys that's fantastic! I'm so glad; I was so worried for you guys, and Will and Alli." I say.

"Thanks, we're so relived, all three of us were crying with relief." Alec says.

"I don't blame you. I'm so happy for you guys." I say.

"Thanks." Alec says.

"We have an important question to ask you guys." Magnus says.

"What is it?" I ask, shifting my position on the bed and rubbing my bump.

"Well we were discussing godparents last night and it didn't take too long for us to realize you two would be the perfect godparents to our little boy." Magnus says. Are they really asking us this?

"Are you serious?" I whisper.  
"Of course." Magnus says.

"By the angel, yes! Thank you for asking!" I say, hugging both Magnus and Alec at the same time.

"What do you say Jace?" Alec asks.

"Absolutely!" He says.

We stay like this, talking for another while, before Magnus and Alec have to go meet Alli.

*That night*

I haven't been able to sleep at all because of how badly everything hurts. I'm getting pretty scared right now.

Right now I'm doubled over in pain, clutching the edge of the nightstand. Jace is standing behind me with his arms around me and my belly. I cry out as another pain hits me.

"Okay Clary, that's it, I'm going to get Magnus." Jace says, unwrapping his arms from around my stomach. Without his support I realize I can't stand on my own.

"Jace!" I say, reaching for his hand before I fall.

"Whoa, Clary." Jace says, catching me. He helps me over onto the bed.

I wait in agony for what seems like forever, while Jace gets Magnus.

When they come in everything becomes a blur and I become dizzier and more lightheaded than ever.

I hear Magnus and Jace calling my name, telling me to keep my eyes open. But I can't, I really can't. So I do the simple thing and I let the darkness take me.

**There it is! I hope you liked it! Please review, love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**WANRING: Subjects in this chapter may be triggering. **

**Chapter 14. **

***JACE'S P.O.V.***

As Magnus places his hands on Clary's bump, I see her eyes start to close.

"Clary, Clary you need to stay awake, don't fall asleep on me!" I say, grasping her hand. She doesn't seem to hear me and her eyes fall closed. I try to stir her, but she doesn't even move. I try again but nothing happens.

"Magnus." I say. He looks to me with raised eyebrows as his hands hover over Clary's bump. "Magnus she's unconscious."I say.

"Jace take her to the infirmary, I'm going to summon the silent brothers." He says. I nod. I lift Clary into my arms and make my way to the infirmary. When I get in I lay her in one of the beds and sit beside her. I'm so worried about her, and Lucy. It's not fair; Clary and Lucy have never done anything to anyone, why do they have to suffer? It should've been me who got attacked by that demon, not her. Clary already suffered so much through her pregnancy with Jack; she shouldn't have to go through the same now.

I gently stroke her hair back from her face.

"I'm not sure that you can hear me my love, but I'm going to go ahead and talk to you anyway, just like you did when I got stabbed.

You are the love of my life and you have helped me heal from all the emotional scars I have. I have been a right ass to you at times, and you didn't deserve it, you never did. But you still tolerated me and forgave me. I love you more than anything in this world. You have given me a beautiful, sweet, perfect little boy and I love him more than you could ever imagine. You're giving me a perfect, beautiful little girl whom I love with every fibre of my being and I cannot wait to meet her. But I'm so scared I won't get to meet her, and I'm so scared that I'll never get to see your beautiful green eyes again, or see you smile your beautiful, contagious smile. Or hear you wonderful laugh again.

I can't lose you Clary or Lucy, so please, Clary, I beg you, don't leave me. Because if you do, I don't know if I can survive without you. I love you Clarissa. And I love you too Lucy." I whisper, softly kissing her soft, still warm lips, then bending my head to her belly and kissing her bump.

Clary is my wife, my better half, my life, my guardian angel and most importantly my best friend. I cannot bear to lose her or our daughter, my life would be unbearably hard and the only reason I would even try or get out of bed in the morning is because I would still have Jack.

Tears roll down my face as I try to hold back my sobs.

Just then I hear the door open. I look up to see Magnus, Tessa, Brother Zachariah and Brother Enoch.

Tessa gives me a look of sympathy and walks over to me.

"Jace, the brothers and Magnus need everyone out of the room so they can do their best to help Clary and the baby. Come with me and we can talk." She says, placing her hand on my back. Her hand is warm and comforting, her touch is maternal and I immediately feel safe. But I'm reluctant to leave Clary.

"No, please, I can't leave Clary. You won't even notice me, please just let me stay here and hold her hand." I say.

"Jace, anything that could distract us could be fatal to Clary and Lucy, so please for the sake of your wife and daughter, go with Tessa. I promise the minute we're done, I'll come and get you." He says. Fatal? No, I can't let _anything _happen to Clary and Lucy. If it will save their lives, I'll leave.

I nod and stand up, following Tessa out of the infirmary.

Next thing I know I'm sitting on the couch in the living room with Tessa.

"I called Clary's parents and let everyone else know. Jocelyn and Luke will be over soon, as will Jonathan. Isabelle is in the library looking for books that can help Clary heal. Simon is in the nursery with Lily, and Alec is checking up on Jack." She says.

"What about Alli?" I ask.

"Well she's heavily, heavily pregnant and its 3:00am, I wouldn't think it's wise to wake her right now." She says. I nod. My wife and daughter are already in grave danger, I can't let anything happen to the girl who is giving my brother a baby and I can't let anything happen to Will either.

"How are you coping?"Tessa asks, sitting beside me.

For the first time in my life, I find myself speechless.

"I uh, I... I don't know." I croak out.

"Jace you know its okay to show your emotions. I know you grew up thinking that you had to keep all your emotions in and it was wrong to burden others with them, but it's not. You can tell me anything and you can show how this is affecting you. You're my flesh and blood Jace, I love you and I want to help you through this."She says. An adult hasn't told me they loved me since I was ten.

"Y-You love me?" I stutter.

"Of course I do, you're my family, as I said my flesh and blood and I will always love you no matter what." She says.

"I-I love you too." I manage to stutter out. I've only told three people in my life that I love them. Clary, Alec and Jack. I also told Izzy once and I tell Lucy all the time. But I've only known Tessa a few years and she's not immediate family. I feel proud of myself for telling her I love her.

She smiles warmly at me and squeezes my hand. She then opens her arms. It's been a long time since someone who isn't Clary or Jack, offered me a hug. I hesitate for a second before I hug Tessa. I feel so safe and loved. Tessa has a really nice maternal, loving aura. And I feel like I can definitely trust her.

Tessa and I sit together for a long time. I talk to her about how I'm afraid to lose Clary and Lucy and she talks to me about the things they can do to help Clary and Lucy.

Finally after what feels like forever, I hear footsteps and when I look up I see Magnus.

I'm immediately on my feet, desperate for any news on Clary and Lucy.

"Well how are they?"I ask.

"Clary is still unconscious; the wounds in her back and side have become infected, which we started to treat straight away. Her blood pressure is quiet low. She was severely dehydrated but that's being treated as we speak. There is also some bruising on her ribs, they seem to have only have appeared now, for some reason. The infections are very serious and they could easily spread to vital organs such as her kidneys or lungs, and in her condition that could be life threatening." He says.

Oh by the angel, no I can't lose Clary and the possibilities can't be so high.

"And Lucy?" I ask.

"She's fine, despite all of this. She has a very strong heartbeat and is a very good size." He says. Well at least Lucy is alright.

"Can I see Clary?" I ask.

"Of course." He says. I rush past him and upstairs and into the infirmary.

Clary has tubes and wires going into her arms and wrists, again. She is so pale and looks so delicate.

I walk over and sit beside her bed, taking her hand in mine once again.

I brush her hair out of her face, knowing how she hates having her hair in her way.

"Clary. My beautiful, amazing, perfect Clary." I whisper.

_I'm afraid she's going to be unconscious for an unknown amount of time Jace. _Brother Zachariah says. I nod.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so worried about her." I say.

_I do not blame you. I can promise you, Jace that I will do everything in my power to help Clary recover from everything she has been through. _He says. I smile to myself. Brother Zachariah really cares about everyone here, especially Clary, Jack, Lucy and I.

"Thank you Brother Zachariah." I say.

I stay by Clary's side for the angel only knows how long, before I hear Jack crying for me. I kiss Clary's forehead and bump and make my way to Jack's room.

I lift him from his bed and hold him to my chest.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I whisper, resting one hand on his back.

"Miss you daddy."He says. I smile and kiss his head.

"I miss you too buddy. How about you sleep in with me tonight, in mine and mommy's bed." I say.

"Where mommy?" He asks.

"Mommy's sick again buddy; she's going to be asleep for a while." I tell him.

"I sleep in with you, daddy."He says.

"Yeah buddy, let's go." I say.

That night I fall asleep with Jack curled up in my arms, safe, protected and loved.

**There it is, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 15.**

***LUKE'S P.O.V.***

Jocelyn, Jonathan and I stayed extremely late in the institute last night. Poor Abby is absolutely exhausted.

We came here very early this morning. I'm so worried about Clary, I'm so afraid I'm going to lose her. She's not doing well or making much progress, she's only getting worse. We haven't been allowed to see her as the Silent Brothers and Magnus are trying their best to help her.

I can't understand why it always has to be Clary to suffer, my little girl. She's never done anything to anyone; she's been to hell and back many times. It's not fair; my Clary never did anything to deserve this. I am so angry at the world right now, for letting my little girl suffer like this. She should be here now, with Jace and everyone else, teasing John until he's bright red, spoiling Jack rotten and proudly telling everyone everything about Lucy.

I have never missed her so much and never have I been so scared that I will never see her bright green eyes again, her flyaway bright red hair or her adorable smile and freckles.

It seems like just yesterday she was only two, sitting on my lap and laughing and smiling away at anything I would tell her.

I can remember a lot of things about Clary and what she was like as a baby and growing up.

I can remember so clearly when Clary was a little girl, only two, and she would run into my arms the moment I came home from work. She would laugh, smile and clap her hands in delight. And then that night she would fall asleep in my arms, after I read her a bed time story.

I can't believe that as I remember all this, I'm sat waiting to hear if Clary will survive after the life threatening demon attack she suffered.

I look down at Abby who is sitting on my lap, her head resting against my chest, her beautiful eyes closed and her tiny hands knotted into my shirt.

I gently run my hand over her chestnut brown hair. I love both my daughters with all my heart, and I love John just as much, and I would do anything for my children. Especially right now, I would give or do _anything _to make sure Clary survives.

"Dad?"I hear Jonathan's hoarse voice. I look to him. He is sitting beside me and his skin is almost as pale as his hair, which is completely ruffled and obviously has been paid no attention to. His green eyes are full of worry, concern and fear and there are black bags under his eyes. He looks worse than I've ever seen him, but I can't really say anything because I probably look worse than him. "Dad, do you think Clary might be strong enough to pull through this?" He asks. I wish I could tell him yes, but I have to be honest with him, I promised him I would never ever lie to him, no matter what.

"I don't think so John." I say.

"It's not fair." He whispers. I put one of my arms around his shoulder and pull him closer to me.

"I know it's not John, but life is never fair." I say.

"I know. I just... I love her so much and I... I really don't want to lose her dad." He says, tears starting to trickle down his face. I don't want to lose Clary either, I couldn't bear to.

"I know John, I love her too and I won't be able to cope if she doesn't survive." I tell him.

"It should've been me." He whispers. I look at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I'm the one who should be in there dying, I should've gotten attacked by the demon, I should've been there to protect her!" He says. Jonathan has no reason to start blaming himself for this happening to Clary.

"John it is not your fault." I firmly tell him.

"It is dad! I should've been there to protect her, like a proper brother, like Alec is to her, like Magnus and Simon are to her. I'm no better than who Valentine made me." He says. No, I won't allow my son to take the blame for this, no way. This is no one's fault and if it was it certainly wouldn't be John's.

"Jonathan Christopher Graymark, you listen to me. There was no reason you should've been there with Clary and Jace. You were here looking after Jack. You can't always be there to protect her, and when she was attacked she and Jace were going to talk to Tessa about a private matter, so of course you wouldn't have been there, and neither were any of the other boys. It's not your fault and you can't blame yourself for it. We can't blame anyone for it." I tell him, looking him in the eyes the whole time. He needs to understand this.

He is quiet for a long time before he nods, slightly.

"Thanks dad, I'm just so scared and I don't want anything to happen to Clary and I don't want to lose her."He says.

"I know, I completely understand, but right now all we can do is stay together and support eacother." I say. He nods.

"Yeah, I know." He says. A few minutes later Jocelyn comes back from talking to Maryse. She sits beside Jonathan.

"You okay baby?" She asks, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Not really." He says. I know Jocelyn finds it extremely difficult to talk about Clary and whether or not she will survive, so she instead pulls Jonathan into her arms and comforts him.

We stay in the institute until well into the night. We would stay all night but Abby needs to have a bath and get to bed. I don't want to wake her up early tomorrow morning, or disturb her rest so we can come here, but I can't just stay at home while my oldest daughter could be dying.

M&A&M&A&M&A&M

"None of this is fair to Abby either." I quietly tell Jocelyn, as we stand in Abby's room, looking at her sleeping in her cot.

"No it's not; she needs to stay in her routine. We can't keep doing what we did this morning." She says.

"No, we can't." I say.

"I don't think there's anyone we could ask to babysit, Tessa will be at the institute with Jace and everyone else is doing everything they can to help." Jocelyn says.

An idea comes to mind, a good one.

"Maybe I could ask Maia, she's good with the cubs of the pack and it would only be for a few hours." I say. Jocelyn nods.

"Sounds like a good idea, and I could come and check up on them at some stage." She says.

"Great, I'll call her in a while."I say.

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*

I burry my face in my hands as Clary continues to fail to respond to my magic and brother Zachariah's and brother Enoch's.

_We've been at this all day and clearly Clary isn't going to respond. We should do some more research and try again in the morning. _Brother Zachariah says.

_I agree. _Brother Enoch says. I nod my agreement.

"Yes alright. I have to go; I have to go talk to Jace." I say.

Before either of them can respond, I walk out of the infirmary and down the stairs to the living room where Jace and Alec are.

When Jace sees me, he's immediately at my side, as usual.

"Well?" He asks.

"No progress, she's just not responding to any of the magic. We're going to do some more research and try again tomorrow." I tell him.

"I'm going to see her."He says, and with that he leaves.

I'm so worried about Clary and so afraid to lose her. She's my best friend and I love her so, so much. I have endured a lot of pain all my life but if Clary dies, that will be the worst pain I have ever endured and I will not be able to get over her death. Angel, I have never been so scared.

"Mags, are you okay?" Alec asks. I shake my head as I rake my hair out of my face.

"Honestly I'm not Alexander, I'm terrified that I'm going to lose Clary." I tell him.

"Me too." He says his voice hoarse. I wrap my arms around him and hug him to my chest.

"I hate this, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" He says, clenching my shirt in his fists. He is livid with the world right now; he's feeling everything Jace is feeling along with everything he himself is feeling. He is obviously in total agony.

He calms down after a few minutes and I just hold him to my chest for a while.

"Come on Alexander; let's go give Jace some company." I say, separating us and taking his hand. He nods and we make our way upstairs.

Alec knocks on the infirmary door before opening and entering it. I follow behind him.

"Mind if we join you?" Alec asks, as I sit across from Jace on Clary's right hand side. Her face is so much paler than normal; her scarlet hair is spread out on the pillow like a fan.

She doesn't look like the bright, brave, sweet, amazing Clary I know.

Jace is holding her left hand, so I take her right into mine, silently begging her to wake up.

I feel Alec slip his hand into my free one. I smile and squeeze his hand.

"Do you know if she's getting any better or worse?" Alec asks Jace.

"Neither."He says. We sit in comfortable silence for a while before Jace breaks it. "Magnus?" He asks.

"Yes?" I ask, looking at him.

"If Clary doesn't... make it. Are there chances you could still save Lucy, by a C-Section or something?" He asks. I wish I had a definite answer to that question.

"Well, it depends really. Say Clary's condition really goes downhill and it's no longer safer for Clary to carry Lucy full term and we do an emergency C-Section, Clary would probably lose an awful amount of blood that in her condition could kill her. Lucy would probably survive but there are always chances that she won't." I say. Jace buries his face in his hands.

"I hate being a shadowhunter I hate it! I hate stupid demons and I hate that they've put my wife in this condition. I hate it!" Jace says, almost shouting.

Alec puts his hand on his back, comforting him. While those two talk, I take the opportunity to quietly talk to Clary.

"Clarissa, my darling, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to talk to you. I love you so much, and I'm so worried and scared for you. I know everyone thinks you won't survive, and I'm included in those people. But I also know that you are the strongest person I have ever known, and the bravest. I know you can do anything you want to do, I know you want to survive this and see Jace and Jack and everyone else again, and give birth you your beautiful baby girl. So please Clare, please pull through. Because your death would be something I could not possibility endure.

I love you darling." I whisper, and kiss her hand.

That night Jace, Alec and I stay up all night. Jace and I holding Clary's hands and Alec and I holding hands with my free hand. We wait for any signs of Clary waking, but there are none.

Eventually, around 9:00am, I doze off with my head on Alec's shoulder, and I pray that when I wake, I'll see Clary grinning her adorable cheeky grin at me and looking at me with her big emerald green eyes.

But of course, she is not.

**There it is, nice and long. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, love you all. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 16.**

***JOHN'S P.O.V.***

***The next day***

I look at myself in the mirror I stand before, as I get ready to go to the institute.

I look nothing like I use to. My hair is the same colour as always, but it's longer and messier now. I haven't washed it or brushed it in days.

My skin is almost as pale as my hair. My eyes are their normal vibrant green, but now they have heavy, ugly black bags under them.

I'm so worried about Clary. It's not fair that my little sister and my little niece could lose their lives because of some stupid demon. Clary's only eighteen, she's so, so young and far too young to die, and Lucy, she hasn't even been born yet, she certainly does not deserve this, she can't die before she even sees the world.

I walk out of my room and downstairs. When I get down there I see Clary's friend Maia, the girl I have a crush on. I haven't seen her in so long; she's just as beautiful as I remember.

She smiles warmly at me from her standing position.

"Hey John." She says.

"Oh, hi Maia. What are you doing here?" I ask, did she hear about Clary? Is she coming to the institute with us?

"I'm babysitting Abby for your parents while you guys are at the institute."She says. Well at least now Abby doesn't have to be woken so early; she's absolutely exhausted from being awake so early yesterday.

"Oh that's good of you." I say. She shrugs.

"It's no big deal, your dads done much more for me, babysitting his daughter is the least I can do for him." She says.

"So, how are you?" I ask, not knowing what to say.

"I'm good I guess, how about you?" I ask.

"I'm... awful." I admit.

"I'm so sorry about Clary, I really hope she survives." She says.

"We all do. I'm just so worried and angry. Clary's young she doesn't deserve this, and neither does Lucy." I say.

"Lucy?" She questions. Obviously she hasn't been told that Clary is pregnant again.

"The baby." I tell her.

"Oh Clary's pregnant again? Was she pregnant during the attack... no obviously she was, what I meant is, did she know about the baby before the attack?" She asks.

"Yeah, she's five months, almost six." I say.

"Oh god, is the baby alright, is she going to miscarry?" She asks.

"No, the baby's okay." I say.

"Well at least there's that." She says. I nod.

"Yeah, you're right." I say.

"You're right about how young Clary is, I certainly couldn't imagine going through all that at my age." She says.

"What age are you, eighteen?" I ask. I presume Maia is around Clary's age, but I don't know.

"No, seventeen. You?" She asks.

"I'm twenty." I tell her. She nods.

"So, how _is _Clary?" She asks.

"Uh, she's just deteriorating and she hasn't woken up in a long time and it's not looking like she's going to." I say.

"I'm so sorry, I can't imagine just how hard this is for all you of you, and if there's anything I can do to help you, just let me know." She says. I smile, grateful for her kindness.

"Thanks Maia." I say.

"Anytime." She says. I look at my watch and see it's about time I get to the institute, but I really want to continue talking to Maia.

"I uh, I have to go to the institute now. But later do you maybe wanna go to Taki's for something to eat, or something?" I ask. Maia grins.

"Like a date?" She asks. I blush, hoping she doesn't know I have a crush on her.

"No, no of course not, just as friends." I say. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, sure sounds great." She says. I smile from ear to ear.

"Alright, see you later." I say.

"Bye." She says. I leave a minute later, happy for the first time in a long time.

*2 weeks later*

*MAGNU'S P.O.V.*

Clary has been unconscious for over two weeks now, and she never responds to my magic. I need to find a spell that could work on her, I can't lose her, I just can't. Losing Clary would be the most agonising thing I would ever experience.

Alli is due in almost a week, but she could go into labour at any given moment, meaning Alec and I could be dads at any given second. This makes me unbelievably nervous but excited at the same time. I can't wait to hold my little boy for the first time, to be a dad.

Alec, Alli and I have all agreed on an open adoption. Alli is going to stay at the institute for a few weeks after she gives birth so she can get the attention and medical care she needs. Will is going to grow up calling Alli 'Aunty Alli'. She is very happy with that and the one who suggested it. She loves Will very, very much, as any mother would, but she loves him more as a nephew than as a son.

Alec and I are more than happy to have Alli heavily involved in Will's life, especially as his aunty.

Now, as I look through the book of white for a spell to help Clary, I'm beginning to give up. There is one I found a while back that may help, but I don't know. I suppose it's worth a try. So I look the spell over few times until I remember it and then make my way up to the infirmary.

No one else is in there and Clary is looking as bad as ever. I walk over to her and take her pale hand in mine, for a moment. Her hand is so cold and still.

I really hope this spell works. I take her other and in mine and close my eyes. I start chanting the spell, concentrating on passing the magic from my veins to Clary's.

A few minutes later I open my eyes, finished with the spell.

"I really hope this works Clary; otherwise I don't know what else I'm going to do." I quietly say. I lean down and press a kiss to her cold cheek. "I love you." I whisper.

I walk downstairs into the living room where I see Alli standing with Alec. I'm surprised to see her. Has she gone into labour? She doesn't look to be in pain or anything but maybe she could be.

"Alli, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was really worried about Clary, so I thought I'd come here to wait for her to wake up with you guys and support you." She says. She really loves my family that much? I am so touched. I know, from this moment on, I can never ever let Alli out of my life, as not only is she giving me a child, she's also one of my best friends. I know we're going to get closer, I have the same feeling I had when I talked to Clary for the first time in many years, at my party.

I walk over to Alli and put my arms around her.

"How you doing?" I ask, after I pull back.

"As good as I can for a girl who could go into labour at any moment." She says, rubbing her bump. I smile and place my hand on her bump.

"That's good. How is William doing?"I ask.

"He's good, he missed his daddies." She says. I grin and rub her belly.

"Well we certainly missed him." I say.

"How is Clary?" She asks.

"Not great, I just tried a spell that probably won't' work, but it was worth trying." I say. She nods.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asks.

"I don't think so Al, I'm just happy you're here." I say. She grins.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She says.

*THAT NIGHT*  
*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"Daddy, why is mommy sleeping for so long?" Jack innocently asks, as he sits on Jace's lap in the infirmary where he, Magnus and I are sitting. Magnus and Jace are holding Clary's hands and Magnus and I are holding hands with his free hand.

Jace sighs and runs his hands through his red curls.

"She's just really sick buddy." he tells him.

"But why daddy? Why is she sick?" He asks.

"I don't know buddy, she just got really sick, we don't know why." he tells him.

"I miss mommy." He says. Poor Jack, he just wants Clary to wake up.

"I know buddy, we all do."Jace says, kissing his hair.

"When mommy wake up?" He asks.

"I don't know Jackie, but it probably won't be for a while." He tells him. Jack pouts as his golden eyes fill with tears, breaking my heart. I hate seeing my godson like this; it's not fair on him, not at all.

Jack start to sob into Jace's chest. Jace puts his arms around him and rubs his back.

"It's okay buddy. Mommy will be awake soon, I promise." He whispers. I can see the tears streaming down Jace's face as well. I look to Magnus and see he's silently crying too. A few minutes later I feel the tears start to run down my face. I just want Clary to wake up, she's my baby sister and I cannot lose her.

Jace, Magnus and I stay up all night with Clary again. Jace put Jack to bed and took him back in here when he woke up.

Magnus, and Jace have drifted off to sleep, Magnus' head resting on my shoulder. I'm close to falling asleep too and I have my head on Magnus' shoulder.

I suddenly hear something. I lift my head and blink my eyes open. I look at Jack who is fast asleep, confirming it wasn't him. Magnus and Jace are both fast asleep so they couldn't have made the noise.

I look over at Clary and gasp, sitting up straight.

Clary's eyes are open and she is smiling weakly at me.

**There it is! I hope you enjoy, please review. **

**Love you all. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. **

**Chapter 17.**

***ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
**"Clary." I whisper, unable to believe she's finally awake.

"Hi." She whispers. I sit there staring at her in disbelief.

After a few minutes, elation fills my system and I realize I have to wake Magnus and Jace. So I gently shake Magnus' shoulder to waken him. His gorgeous cat eyes flutter open.

"Alexander, what is it?" He asks. I grin broadly, unable to suppress my excitement and joy. I quickly peck him on the lips.

"Look at Clary." I tell him, before moving over to Jace. I gently shake his shoulder. "Jace, Jace wake up." I quietly say. His eyes blink open and he looks at me confused.

"Alec, is everything okay?"He asks.

"Jace, look."I say, inkling my head toward Clary's bed.

Before Jace can react I rush over to Clary and pull her into my arms. It's such a relief to see her awake again, to hug her and feel her bump against my stomach. I hold her tightly and close, relieved to have her back.

"Clary, Oh Clary, I can't stress how relieved I am you're awake." I say, pulling back. Clary smiles weakly at me.

"I'm glad to see you too." She says. I grin and kiss her forehead, relieved she's awake.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

Disbelief fills my system as I see Clary is awake. I can't believe she's finally awake. I cannot believe it, she's finally awake. My Clary, she's alive, she's awake. I have never been so relieved in all my life.

I quickly hand Jack to Alec, and sit on the bed next to Clary. I pull her into my arms, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I burry my face in her beautiful red curls and let the tears flow. I am so relieved! I really, really thought I was going to lose her and Lucy, I thought I would never see her beautiful green eyes again or hear voice or kiss her soft warm lips. I thought I would never see my daughter's face, thought I would never feel her kick again. Thank the angel I was wrong, so, so wrong.

"Clary, my beautiful, perfect Clary. Thank the angel you're awake. I love you so, so much and I'm never leaving your side ever again, never in all my life. I love you, I love you." I whisper, pulling back and peppering her beautiful face with kisses. I kiss every possible inch of her face, her lips, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, under her eyes. Everywhere, so grateful and delighted to have her back in my arms.

She smiles weakly at me as I cup her face in my hands.

"I love you too."She whispers. I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips.

I place my hand on her swollen belly, feeling Lucy kick for the first time in two weeks.

"She's so strong." I whisper, bending my head to Clary's belly and kissing it.

"I love you Lucy, daddy loves you so, so much baby girl. You are my world." I whisper. I have never been so happy or more relieved in all my life.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
I can't believe how many emotions Jace is showing, he never shows emotions. I've only seen him cry twice in the time I've known him. The first, when we lost Annabelle. The second, when Jack was born. I'm glad Jace is showing his emotions though, it looks like he learned to whilst I was out.

I look to Magnus, who is sitting on my other side. His head is in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Is he crying? I don't think I've ever seen Magnus cry.

"Mags, are you okay?" I ask, moving to the edge of the bed and placing my hand on his back. I grunt in pain when I move, because it hurts quite a bit.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit sore." I say. Concern and worry flashes across Jace's face.

"Don't worry; it's not really bad, just a few aches and pains." I reassure him. He doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't say anything, so I turn my attention back to Magnus.

"Mags, are you okay?" I ask. He lifts his head form his hands, revealing his tear stained face and a wide grin. He is immediately at my side and has his arms around me in an instant.

"Oh by the angel, Clary I thought we were going to lose you! I was so scared I would never see your cheeky adorable grin again or banter with you again. Oh angel, I love you so much, your death would've been something I wouldn't have been able to endure. Oh Clary you had me so worried and scared me so, so bad. I love you Clary, so much. Thank the angel you're alive!" He says.

I burry my face in his shoulder.

"I love you too Mags." I whisper. I feel his lips against my temple.

"My darling Clarissa, you have no idea just how much you mean to me, and I swear from now on, I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what." He whispers. I smile.

"It's okay Mags; I can take care of myself." I tell him. I know he means well but he has a baby on the way, I can't let him take responsibility for me too. I'm my own responsibility.

"No Clary, I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again." He says. When he pulls back, I can see that there are still tears rolling down his face. I take both his hands in mine and look him in the eye.

"Mags, you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm awake now, I'm okay." I tell him.

"I know Clare, I know, but I was just so convinced I was going to lose you, I can't convince myself that you're okay, it's just too good to be true." He says. I smile and squeeze his hands.

Before either of us can say anything else, I hear a voice I would recognize anywhere in the world.

"Mommy!" Jack exclaims. I smile broadly as Magnus moves off the bed and Jack clambers up onto the bed beside me. He immediately buries his face in my chest.

"Hi baby boy." I whisper, rubbing his back. I missed my little boy so, so much and I feel complete again, having him back in my arms. I can feel his tears soaking my hospital gown, but of course I don't care. I have my little boy in my arms again and that's all that matters to me.

"Missed you mommy."He whispers.

"I missed you too baby." I whisper, kissing the top of his head.

A few minutes later he stops crying, and cuddles up to my side. Luckily it isn't the side where my appendix was or where the scrapes from the demon attack are.

"How are you feeling?" Jace asks, sitting beside me and brushing my hair out of my face. I relax at his touch, as always.

"Sore, but a lot better than I use to." I say.

"I'm sure that pain is just from the bruising." Magnus says. I nod, it doesn't hurt that much, just aches a little.

"Hey, what were all three of guys doing in here?" I ask. I would've thought only Jace would've been here.

"We've been here all night, for the last few nights, waiting for you to wake up."Alec says. They really care about me that much? They stayed up all night, just so they could be here when I woke up? I'm so touched.

"By the angel guys, you really care about me that much?" I ask.  
"Of course Clary! We would do anything for you." Magnus says. I smile.

"Thank you guys so much that means so, so much to me. I love you all so much, you mean everything to me and I'm so grateful to have you." I say.

"We love you too Clary, more than you could imagine." Magnus says. I smile at 3 of the people I love most in this world. My mind drifts to Lucy and I realize I don't know if she's alright or not.

"Jace, what about Lucy, is she okay? She's not gone, is she?" I ask. Jace smiles and shakes his head, placing his hand on my bump. I sigh in relief.

"She's perfectly healthy, despite everything that's happened." He says.

"Thank the angel." I whisper.

Jace, Magnus, Alec and I sit talking for a long time before Magnus and Alec have to go talk to someone from the Clave about the adoption and making it official once Will is born.

So now it's just Jace and I.

"I was so worried about you Clary, never in all my life have I been so scared." He whispers.

"Well I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry anymore." I tell him.

"I know, but I probably will." He says. Of course he will, he's always going to worry about Lucy, Jack and I. That's what makes him such an amazing husband and dad. "I love you Clarissa Herondale." He whispers, a few minutes later. I smile and tilt my head up so I can see him.

"I love you too Jace Herondale."I whisper.

*LUKE'S P.O.V.*  
Jocelyn and I weren't able to go the institute today as Abby seems to be getting sick and we didn't want to chance taking her out.

We haven't heard anything about Clary, so she obviously hasn't gotten better.

I smile to myself as I look down at Abby in my arms; she's close to falling asleep and is looking up at me with her bright green eyes. After a while she drifts off to sleep. I stay where I am, with her in my arms, looking down at her and admiring her. My perfect little girl.

A few minutes later I hear soft footsteps and I look up from Abby's face to see Jocelyn standing in the doorway with the phone in her hand.

I smile softly at her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I ask.

"Luke, that was Magnus." She says.

"Is it about Clary? Has she gotten worse?" I ask, panicking. Jocelyn laughs lightly and shakes her head.

"No, Luke. Clary's awake." She says.

**Okay, I know it wasn't the best but I really hope you enjoyed. Please review (By the way, thank you so, so much for all the reviews. You are amazing! Thank you so much, I love you all!)  
Please review, **

**I love you all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks for all the review, favourites, follows, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 18.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**As I sit in the infirmary bed with Jace and Jack- who is now awake- I hear the door open. I look over to the door to see mom and dad. Jace smirks at me, knowing how my parents are about to suffocate and smoother me with hugs and kisses. Like they do anytime I recover from any illness.

After a few minutes of warm embraces, tears of joy and relief and dad peppering my face with kisses, they finally sit back.

"Oh Clary, sweetheart you have no idea just how worried we were. We really, really thought we were going to lose you." Dad says, brushing my hair out of my face. I smile as I settle back against the pillows, avoiding touching anywhere I have bruises. I rest my hands on my bump, which is getting considerably big.

"How are you feeling baby? You've had quite a dramatic few weeks." Mom says.

"I'm really achy from all the bruising, but other than that I'm okay."I say.

"Well thank the angel for that, those few weeks were absolute hell, we were convinced we were going to lose you." Mom says.

"So I hear, Magnus broke down when he saw I was awake." I tell them.

"Well I can't blame him, like your mom said Clary, those were the scariest weeks of my life." Dad says. That's saying something, as dad was bitten and turned into a lycanthrope around the time he was my age, and he was told to kill himself by his best friend. Yet thinking I was going to die, was the scariest thing he ever went through. It truly shows how much he loves me and cares about me.

"As I told Magnus, you guys don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm awake now and I'm fine." I say.

"I know sweetheart, but until you experience what we did, for yourself, you will never truly know how we felt." Mom says.

"Though the angel forbid you ever have to go through that." Dad says. I never want to see my babies suffer, ever. As a mother, I can imagine how scared mom and dad were, but like they said I don't know, and I won't unless I go through it myself.

It's now I realize John isn't here, or Abby.

"Where are John and Abby?"I ask, afraid something might have happened either of them.

"John is on his way, he was out with Maia. Abby is downstairs with Tessa, she's not very well and we didn't think it would be safe to bring her up here, considering both your conditions." Mom says. I didn't know John and Maia got on, but it's nice that they do. John doesn't have very many friends; he basically only has Simon as his friend. Jace and Alec don't hate him and he doesn't hate them, but they're not exactly friends.

"It's great that John and Maia are getting along, he needs more friends."I say.

"Yes, he only really has Simon." Mom says.

Mom, dad and I sit talking for another while before they decide it's best to get Abby home. Though they promise to come over tomorrow.

"Daddy, I hungry." Jack says, looking up at Jace with the golden eyes he inherited from him.

"Alright buddy, let's go get you some food, maybe aunty Izzy will even cook for you." He says. Jack wrinkles his nose up in disgusts.

"No, I no like aunty Izzy's food. I like Nanny's food." He says. I grin, Maryse _is _an amazing cook, and everyone prefers her food to Izzy's.

"Same goes for me buddy. Come on; let's go get you something to eat." He says, standing up with Jack in his arms.

"We'll be back soon." He says, brushing my hair out of my face, I really need to tie it up.

A while after Jace and Jack leave, there's a knock on the door and a few minutes later it opens to reveal Simon. I am so happy to see him; I've been _dying _to see him.

"Si!" I say.

"Hey Clare." He says, walking over and wrapping his arms around me. I burry my face in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar smell, that I have missed so much.

"I missed you so much." I breathe, just before he pulls back.

"I missed you too, so, so much." He says, taking both my hands.

"You haven't ascended yet?" I ask, as I notice how cold his hands are. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Not yet, Magnus is pretty busy right now, seeing as Alli is due any day now. So he won't be able to make me mortal until a few weeks after Will is born, but that's okay, I don't mind." He says. I didn't know Alli was full term, Magnus or Alec never mentioned it.

"She is, really? Magnus and Alec never mentioned it when they were in here." I say. Simon shrugs.

"Maybe they didn't want you to get over excited, in case you hurt yourself or something."He says. That makes sense.

"That could be it. So! Have you asked mom and dad to be your shadowhunter parents and that you're taking Graymark as your last name?" I ask.

"Not just yet, I will soon though." He says. Now would be the perfect time to tell them, giving them something to be happy about, besides me waking of course.

"You really should tell them sometime soon, it would be the perfect time." I say.

"Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow." He says.

"Want me to come with you?" I ask, dying to get out of the infirmary.

"Aren't you on bed rest?" He asks.

"Uh, I donno, no one said I was or wasn't."I say.

"Well if I see Magnus before you, I'll ask him." He says.

"Thanks Si. How are Isabelle and Lily?" I ask. He grins, a shy sort of a grin.

"Well they're really great, but can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone else?" He asks.

"Yeah of course." I say. He grins again, the grin he does when he's really excited or about to tell someone great news.

"Alright, so... Isabelle and I, we've started trying for another baby." He says. This is fantastic! I'm so happy for them.

"Oh Si! This is great, I'm so happy for you!" I say. His grin becomes broader, if that's possible.

"Thanks, we're both so excited; neither of us can wait to have another baby." He says. I know exactly how he feels; I was so excited when Jace and I started trying again, and when I got pregnant with Lucy I cried with joy.

"Do you hope it's going to be a boy or a girl?"I ask.

"Well honestly I would adore a little boy, but once the baby is safe, happy and healthy, that's all I care about."He says.

"That's how I felt when Jace and I started trying, well, I wanted a girl but I wouldn't have cared if it had turned out we were having a boy, so long as the baby was safe and healthy." I say. Simon nods.

"Izzy doesn't want to find out the sex this time."He says, sounding disappointed. He obviously wants to find out the sex.

"Well when I was pregnant with Jack I was tempted not to find out the sex, but the look Jace gave me made me give in." I say.

"Hm, I could try the puppy dog eyes on Izzy." He says. I laugh.

"It's worth a try." I say.

"True."Simon says.

We talk for another while before Simon leaves.

A while after he does, Jace comes back into the infirmary, but Jack isn't with him.

"Hey. Where's Jack?" I ask.

"He was having the time of his life with Alec; he didn't want to leave so I let him be." He says, walking over and sitting beside me. Alec is so great with Jack, he adores him and is such an amazing Uncle to him, and I know he'll be great with Lucy. Will is very, very lucky to have Alec as one of his dads.

"What were they doing?" I ask.

"Believe it or not, Alec was just bouncing Jack up and down on his lap, and Jack was laughing his head off, he loved it." Jace says.

"Little amuses the innocent." I say.

"True." Jace says.

"Though he is your son, he can't be that innocent." I joke. Jace laughs and kisses my temple whilst putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Angel, I've missed you so, so much." He says.

"I missed you too." I say, leaning in and kissing him.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*

*LATE THAT NIGHT*  
I wake up and feel a wetness between my legs. Oh Raziel, do not tell me I've wet myself. I sit up and turn on my lamp and pull back the duvet. I get out of bed to change into dry pyjamas bottom, but when I do, I feel an agonising pain rip through my body. I cry out in pain, doubling over and clutching my stomach. Oh Holy Crap this _hurts! _

It's not for another half hour, or so that I realize that these pains are contractions. Oh, angel, I'm in labour. I need to call Magnus and Alec.

Despite the agonising, searing pains in my lower abdomen, I manage to walk the few feet to my bed and grab my phone.

I dial Magnus' number and wait for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Magnus answers a few minutes later. At this point the pain is so intense all I can do is sob. _"Alli, sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell me." _hhHe says.

"Magnus it hurts! It hurts so much!" I say. He is quiet for a minute before I hear his voice again.

"_Okay Alli, I'm going to wake Alec up and we'll be straight over, are you at home?" _He asks.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"_Alright we'll be right over. In the meantime just breathe through the pains, it should help." _He says.

"Magnus... I'm scared! I'm not ready for this!"I say.

"_It's alright Alli; I won't hang up the phone until we get there. We'll be there in five minutes." _He tells me. I nod.

"Okay."I whisper. I can't believe this is really going to happen, I'm going to give birth. Magnus and Alec are going to be fathers.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **

**Love you all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows, etc. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 18. **

***ALLI'S P.O.V.* **

Approximately five minutes later Magnus and Alec arrive. They immediately come to my side. Magnus kneels beside me, placing a warm protective hand on my back.

"Hey kiddo, how are the pains?" He asks. I let out a breathless laugh at the new nickname.

"Uh, they're really strong and about um, fifteen minutes apart and uh, last for a little over a minute." I say, panting and blowing loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Well it looks like someonewas listening to me, unlike someone else I know. _Alexander._" He says, looking over at Alec. Alec and I grin, remembering when Magnus gave us a lecture on childbirth. I listened, as I wanted to know what was going to happen when the time came, but Alec only half listened. Not because he was interested, but because he knew a lot of things already.

"Come on Al, let's get you into bed." Alec says. I nod and let him help me up and into my bed.

"We summoned Brother Zachariah before we left, he should be here pretty soon." Magnus informs me. I nod, rubbing my belly as I feel an oncoming contraction.

"So, are you guys excited about finally becoming dads?" I ask. Alec and Magus grin at eacother.

"Yeah, we can't wait. We have Will's nursery set up at home and everything else, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on the Chairman." He says. I nod and try to hold back a scream as another contraction hits me.

Magnus offers me his hand and I grab it, holding it in a death grip.

"Alec darling, could you get a damp cloth for Allis forehead?" Magnus asks.

"Of course." Alec says. A few minutes later after he walks out, Brother Zachariah comes in.

"Hello Zachariah." Magnus says.

_Hello Magnus, Alli. How are the contractions Alli? _He asks.

"They're pretty strong and starting to get closer together." I say.

_I'll cheek you over now, to see when you should start to push. Alright? _HHHe asks. I nod, as he makes his way to the bottom of the bed.

A few minutes later Alec comes in with the damp cloth and sits on my other side. I cry out as another contraction hits me. I double over clutching my stomach.

_Alright Alli, you're four centimetres dilated, so it will be a while before you can push. _He says. I groan inwardly, as the contractions are getting pretty strong.

"Nervous?" Alec asks me.

"More scared than anything. You?" I ask. He is more than likely very nervous, as he is about to become a father.

"Yeah, a bit nervous, but I think that will go away when Will is born." He says. I smile, my little boy is so lucky to have Magnus and Alec as his dads; I know they're going to give him a great life.

_Are you planning on using any pain relief Alli? As now would be the appropriate time for you to receive it." _He says. I haven't thought about pain relief, but I think I will get it.

"Would you guys be okay with it if I used pain relief? This is your baby after all." I say, running my hands down my bump.

"Oh Alli, of course it's alright with us. It's you who is going to be giving birth and going through the pain, it's completely up to you."Alec says. Magnus nods as he brushes the hair out of my face. I smile as I relax into the pillows as the contraction eases.

"Yeah, I want something to relieve the pain." I say.

A few minutes later Brother Zachariah has given me the pain relief and the pains are easing slightly.

*4 hours later*

"Holy crap, Ow!" I sob, as another searing pain rips through my body. I press my head back into the pillows as tears roll down my face.

_Okay Alli, you're going to have to push now. When I tell you, I need you to bear down and push as hard as you can until I tell you to stop. _Brother Zachariah tells me. Oh Angel, Oh Raziel, Im not ready for this! I can't do it!

"Mags, I can't do this, I can't push! I'm not ready!" I say.

"It's alright Alli; you can do this I promise. I know you're scared, that's natural. If you just give it everything you have, it will be over before you know it." He says, smoothing his hand over my hair.

"I can't Magnus, I'm not ready." I say.

"Alli, you can. I know you're scared and you think you can't do this but believe me you can. I won't lie to you, it will hurt a lot, but it's nothing you can't get through. You need to this for yourself and for Will." He says, gently touching my belly. No one has ever been able to calm me down and sooth me like Magnus can.

"Neither of you can leave my side the entire time." I say, looking from Magnus to Alec.

"Of course not sweetie." Magnus says. I nod, taking in a deep breath.

_Okay Alli, here comes a contraction. Push! _Brother Zachariah. I scream as the contraction hits me. I grip Magnus and Alec's hands in a death grip and bear down and push as hard as I possibly can, determined to get this over with as fast as possible.

*3 hours later*

"Agh, Raziel I hate you both." I weakly tell Magnus and Alec. I know they aren't Will's biological fathers- obviously- but its instinct, to scream at the baby's father.

"I know darling, I know." Magnus says, dabbing a wet cloth across my forehead.

_You're doing great Alli. _

Brother Zachariah says. I groan as I feel another contraction and push as hard as I can. By the angel, this hurts so much.

_Magnus, come here I may need your assistance. _Brother Zachariah says. This causes me to panic, is something wrong?  
"What's wrong, what's going on?!" I ask. Magnus and Brother Zachariah are quiet, which just makes me panic even more.

"Okay Alli, I don't want you to panic, but it seems that you're having a difficult time getting the baby out. So you're going to need the assistance of a... cut." Magnus says. My eyes widen in fear. I've heard of some women having to get a cut down there to help them along, but I never thought it would happen to me.

"No, no, please. There has to be some other way, please." I beg.

"It's alright sweetie, you won't feel anything, just a little sting. I promise." Magnus says.

"No, there has to be another way, any other way, please!" I beg again.

"Alli there's no other way, I'm sorry darling but it isn't optional." He says. Oh Angel, I'm so scared.

About five minutes later I'm pushing again, and it is admittedly easier. Magnus is still helping Brother Zachariah.

_Okay Alli, you're doing much better now, I can see the baby's head. Just a few more now. _Brother Zachariah says. Thank the angel I'm almost done.

"You're doing great." Alec whispers, dabbing the wet cloth across my forehead.

"I can see his head Alli!" Magnus says, grinning up at me. I smile weakly at him and continue to push.

_Alright, the heads out, just one or two more big pushes now. _Brother Zachariah says. I grip onto Alec's hand for dear life and push as hard as I can, screaming as the contraction becomes more intense. I keep pushing for what seems like eternity.

All of a sudden I feel a relief of pain and a huge weight lifts off me. I sigh in relief and relax my head back into the pillows.

I suddenly hear a low soft cry fill the air. I lift my head and look down between my legs, to see Brother Zachariah holding up a tiny, squirming, pink skinned baby.

"It's a boy."Magnus whispers, tears rolling down his face.

"You did it Alli, you did really well. I'm so proud of you." Alec says. I smile as I watch Magnus cut Will's umbilical cord and help Brother Zachariah clean Will down.

A few minutes later he walks up to us with Will in his arms.

"You wanna hold him Alli?"He asks. I hesitate for a second, afraid that if I hold him I won't be able to hand him over. But I know I'm stronger than that and that I want Will to go to Magnus and Alec.

"Okay." I whisper. He places him in my arms and steps back. I look down at my son in amazement, unable to believe that I made him and that I grew him inside me for nine months.

He looks almost exactly like me, with very little similarities to his father. He has a few tufts of dark hair the same as mine. He has my pallor, nose, eye shape and mouth. He has his father's bone struckter and long lashes. His eyes are yet to open. He's perfect. The most perfect thing I've ever seen in all my life.

"Hi there little guy, I'm your mommy, but you're going to grow up calling me 'Auntie Alli' and that's okay with me. I love you so much William, I always have and I always will, and that's why I'm giving you to Magnus and Alec. They can take much better care of you and give you a much better life than I ever could. So you're not going to have a mommy, but that's okay because you've got two amazing, wonderful daddies instead of a mommy and daddy. I promise I'll always be here for you Will, especially for all the big events. I love you baby boy." I whisper. I lift him up and kiss his forehead. "Here's your daddy." I whisper, placing Will in Alec's arms.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

I look down in amazement at my little boy in my arms. He fits so perfectly in them, like he was made to be there. His tiny little face is the most beautiful face I've ever seen. I know right now that I will do absolutely anything for him.

"Hi there William, I'm your daddy. I love you so, so much and I'm going to keep you safe and love you for all the days of my life. You are the most perfect, precious thing in my life, and I swear to raise you to the best of my ability and love you unconditionally." I whisper. Its then his eyes flutter open and I see big crystal blue eyes looking up at me, identical to Alli's.

"Hey, you were right Al; he's got your eyes." I say, looking up at her. She smiles weakly, obviously in pain and exhausted.

"May I hold him Alexander?" Magnus asks, walking up to me.

"Of course." I say, placing our son in his arms.

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*

I smile broadly as Alec places our newborn son in my arms. I can't get over how amazing and perfect he is. My beautiful little boy.  
"Well hello there again baby boy. Do you recognize my voice, huh? I'm your papa, the fun one." I coo to him, winking at Alec. He smiles and shakes his head. "You are the most perfect little boy in the whole word, aren't you? I love you so much little man, and I promise to always love you and support you, no matter what. I love you so much, so welcome to the world William James Lightwood-Bane." I continue.

I can't believe how perfect my life is. I'm married to the man I love and I now have a beautiful, perfect little boy.

My life couldn't be any better.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, love you all. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 20. **

***Alli's P.O.V.***

I smile as I watch Magnus holding Will, with Alec beside him, letting Will play with his fingers. I'm so glad they're going to be my son's fathers; there is no other couple in the world who could raise him better.

They can take him home when the social worker arrives with the adoption forms for me to sign, but they probably won't take him home until tomorrow, so they can keep an eye on me.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asks, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Tired, really sore." I answer.

"How are the stitches feeling?" He asks.  
"Really uncomfortable, but at least it'll get better soon." I say. Magnus nods. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks. Right now, I'm extremely emotional about Will and giving him up for adoption. Though I'm elated to have Magnus and Alec adopt him and raise him, as they can give him a much better life than I ever could and I will still see him all the time, but I carried him for nine months and gave birth to him and I love him so much. I'm really overcome with emotions right now; I don't know how to feel.

"...I... um, I'm just really overcome with emotions right now... and I just don't really know how to feel."I say, looking at him. Magnus takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes.

"Alli, are you sure you still want to go through with this? I know you love Will as much as Alec and I, and we will completely understand if you want to keep him." He says.

I look at Magnus in disbelief. I know how much he loves Will and how badly he's always wanted a baby, yet he's telling me he would be fine if I kept Will. He is amazing, I can't get over it.

"Mags, I love William with all my heart, but I know I'm in no way ready or fit to raise him. I know with you, he will be happy and safe and he will have an amazing upbringing and life. So I'm sure that I want you and Alec to raise Will, there is no doubt in my mind about that.

I'm just... kinda sad, I guess, for some reason. But I'm also really, really happy that Will is going to you guys."I tell him. Tears start to roll down my face as my emotions completely overwhelm me.

"Oh Alli." Magnus says, putting his arms around me. I wrap my own arms around his waist and rest my head against his chest, letting the tears of sadness and joy roll down my face. "It's okay Alli, its okay. I promise Alec and I are going to raise Will to the very best of our ability and we are going to make sure he knows just how much we love him and that he can talk to us about anything. You can see him as much as you want and be in his life as much as you want. If, when he's older, he asks about his mother and we think he's ready, we'll tell him that he's yours. And we won't force the shadowhunting life on him. When he's thirteen we'll ask him if he wants to be a shadowhunter or if he wants to continue as he was. I promise we'll make the best parents we can." He says in a calm caring tone. I smile and nod, tears still running down my face.

"Alli, are you okay?" Alec asks, coming over and sitting down beside me with Will in his arms. I nod, smiling as I look at how happy and content Will looks in Alec's arms.

"I'm fine Alec, just a little overwhelmed." I tell him, softly stroking the tufts of dark hair on Will's head.

*1 hour later*

"Alright, just to clear everything up, once Miss Nightshade signs the adoption papers, the child is legally Mr. And Mr. Lightwood-Bane's and there is no way you can get the child back. You may see him as often as Mr. Mr. Lightwood-Bane are happy with." The social worker informs us. I nod, familiar with all of this.

"I'm ready to sign the papers." I say. The social worker sets the paper down in front of me, along with a pen.

"Sign here, please. Full name in block letters please." She says, pointing to a dotted line. I nod and put the pen to paper, singing my name, officially giving Will to Magnus and Alec.

"Congratulations guys, he's all yours." I say, grinning at them. They grin back and come over and embrace me.

"Thank you, thank you, so, so much." Magnus whispers.

"No, thank _you. _For meeting me when I was pregnant and for being so amazing to me, and mostly, for being my little boys daddies." I say. Magnus grins and kisses my temple.

"I love you Alli, you know that right?" He asks. I nod, smiling slightly.

"I know, I love you too. And I love you Alec." I say. Alec grins and squeezes my hand.

"I love you too." He says.

That night I fall asleep with a slight smile on my face, knowing my son is safe with his new daddies.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
*The next day.*

Today, we are taking Will home. Firstly to the institute to meet everyone and then back to our apartment, to get him settled in.

"Ready?" I ask Magnus, as he tucks a blanket around Will, who is contently sitting in his car seat, that's also his carrier.

"Just about." He answers, straightening up and picking the carrier up.  
"So this is goodbye."Alli says.

"Only for a few days until you're fit to come to the institute, then you can see him every day." I say. She smiles.

"I can't wait." She says, as I walk over and embrace her.  
"See you soon." I promise. She nods in response.

"Call us if you need anything." Magnus tells her, whilst embracing her.

"I will, I promise." She says.

"See you soon then." Magnus says.

"Can I say goodbye to Will?" She asks.

"Of course." Magnus says, lifting the carrier up onto the bed beside her. Alli peers into it, gently pulling the edge of the blankets away from him.

"Bye bye William, I'll see you soon. You make sure to take good care of your daddies for me, okay? Don't let your papa put any glitter on you and don't let your daddy let your aunty Izzy steal you." She coo's him. Magnus and I share a smile. "I love you Will and I'll come see you very soon baby boy." She continues. She kisses his forehead and sits back. Magnus picks Will's carrier up again and smiles at Alli.

"Bye Al, we'll see you very soon." He says. She nods.

"I love you guys." She says.

"We love you too." I say.

We eventually mange to tear ourselves away from Alli, and walk to the institute.

*At the institute*

Magnus and I share a smile as we walk into the main room, where we asked everyone to meet us. Even Clary was allowed out of the infirmary, just to meet Will. We are thrilled, as is she.

"Everyone. This is little William James Lightwood-Bane. Born May 20th, 2010 at 4 minutes past five in the morning, weighing a healthy 6 pounds 1 ounce." I proudly announce. Magnus walks into the room and over to an empty seat, where he sits down and starts getting Will out of his carrier seat.

I notice Jocelyn, Luke and Dad aren't here. I wonder where they are.

"Hey, where are Jocelyn, Luke and dad?" I ask.

"Abby's sick and mom and dad don't have anyone to look after her while they come over here, but Jace is gonna take Jack over later so they can come over then." Clary tells me, rubbing her bump.

"Where's dad though?" I ask.

"Oh, he said he has some paper work to do..." Mom trails off. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

"Oh..." I trail off in disappointment.

"I'm sorry baby. You know what? I'll go get him, tell him you want to see him." Mom says.

"No, mom, it's fine. If he doesn't want to meet Will, that's his choice and we shouldn't force him."I say. Mom looks at me sympathetically, which I don't really like. I don't need sympathy because my dad's busy.

"Alright, Clarissa, would you like to be the first to hold your firstborn godson and nephew?" Magnus asks.

"Would I be able to?" She asks.

"Do you want to see?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, of course." Clary says. Magnus gently places Will in Clary's arms, and as he does so the biggest smile crosses her face.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

I smile widely as I hold my little nephew in my arms. It's not difficult or painful at all, which is a relief.

Will is so cute, I can't get over it.

"Well hello there little William, you are gorgeous. Oh, you and my little girl are going to get on great." I coo to him. I really hope Lucy and Will are close, there will only be four months between them, whilst there's two years between them and Jack and Lily.

"Yeah, and me your daddy are gonna teach you and your cousin Jack to kick demon ass." Jace says. I laugh lightly.

"Oh Mags, Alec, he's absolutely beautiful, congratulations." I say.

"Thank you, how are you feeling?" Magnus asks.

"A lot better thanks, Brother Zachariah says I should be off bed rest soon." I tell him.

"That's great." Magnus says. Before we can say anything else, a low wail comes from William. I try to bounce him lightly, but it doesn't comfort him.  
"I think he might need changing." Jace says. I place my hand on his little bottom and find it's soaking wet.

"Yeah, he's soaked." I say.  
"We better go change him, and feed him." Magnus says. I hand Will to Alec and slip my hand back into Jace's.

"Sorry about this guys." Alec says.

"Don't worry about honey; he may be a little bit young to be around so many people all at once." Maryse says. Alec nods and he and Magnus make their way out of the infirmary.

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*

After Alec changes William, and I feed him, he falls fast asleep in my arms.

"Well, since this little guy is in for the night, I think we should follow his lead." I say, as Alec sits beside me.

"Gladly." He says.

That night we fall asleep with William in between us. Happy safe and a family at last.

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will have more drama. **

**Please review, love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 21. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*The next day***

Today, unfourtenetley is another day of bed rest for me. It gets very boring in here during the day. Jace comes and visits me as often as he can, but that's not very often, as he's busy looking after Jack and keeping him entertained and he also has to train Simon, along with Alec and John.

Magnus will perform the spell that will make Simon mortal, in a few days. The ascension is going to be two weeks from now. I'm excited for Simon, for him to finally be mortal again and for him to be a shadowhunter and fit in. I know he always felt a little excluded because he was a vampire. He still does, but not as much.

I crossed into my six month about a week ago, a few days before I woke up. I can't believe there are only three months left until Lucy is going to be with us. I can't wait.

Now, as I sit in the infirmary reading, I hear a soft knock on the door, before it opens and Alec walks into the room. I smile warmly at him as he walks over to sit beside me.

"Hey." I say, as he embraces me.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks, sitting beside me.

"Good enough I guess, Lucy hasn't kicked in a while which is scaring me, but I'm sure she'll start to kick again at any moment." I say, rubbing my belly.

"Let's hope so." Alec says.

"How is little William?" I ask. Alec's whole face lights up at the mention of his son. I can't help but grin, because it's so obvious as to how much he loves Will and how he has already become the centre of his world.

"He's doing good. He and Magnus are still asleep, I woke up this morning and Will was fast asleep on Magnus' chest, cuddling into him. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, there was no way I was wakening them." He says.

"Aw, how sweet. How did the birth go?" I ask, knowing how complicated things can get during the birth.

"Well Alli had a rough time actually getting Will out, so she had to be assisted by a cut, which really scared her but made things go a lot quicker. Magnus helped to deliver Will, which he really liked." He tells me. Oh poor Alli, I remember hearing Magnus say something about a cut, to Brother Zachariah, when I was giving birth to Jack. It really scared me, but thankfully I didn't need one.

"And how's Alli doing?" I ask.

"Well when we left she was pretty sore and exhausted but she seems to be making a recovery. I have to call her today, but it's a bit early yet." He says.

"Well that's good, at least everything went good and Will is perfectly healthy." I say. Alec nods in agreement.

"Yes, that's all I was hoping through the whole birth. That Alli got through it okay and Will was born healthy." He says.

"I think that's all a parent wants during the birth of their child." I say.

"Yes, it is. Speaking of baby's, apart from not kicking, how's my little niece doing?" He asks, placing his hand on my bump. I smile and place my hand on top of his.

"Oh she's good, I had a check up the other day with Brother Zachariah and he says she's of a very good size and has an excellent heartbeat. I even got to heart the heartbeat." I tell him, smiling as I remember one of the most magical sounds I've ever heard.

"That's great, was Jace with you?" He asks.  
"Yep, and it was his first time hearing our baby's heartbeat so it's needless to say he was totally mesmerised." I say.

"I'm sure he was, I know I was when we heard Jack's heartbeat." He says.

"That was truly amazing." I say. Alec nods. "How are you finding parenthood?" I ask. Alec smiles weakly, as if he is unsure.

"It's great, I love it and I love Will more than I've ever loved someone in all my life." He tells me. I sense he isn't telling me something. I grasp his hand in mine and look him in the eyes.

"Alec, is there something you aren't telling me?" I ask. He shakes his head, becoming quieter. I'm becoming concerned now. "Alec did you and Magnus have a fight?" I ask.

"No." He whispers.

"Then what? Alec, please tell me. You know you can trust me, and I won't tell anyone else, I swear, not even Magnus." I tell him. He locks eyes with me and tightens his grip on my hand.

"Just... promise you won't tell anyone, not even Jace." He says.

"I promise." I say.

"I just... I'm scared Clary." He admits.

"About what?" I softly ask.

"Being a dad, a dad like my dad was." He whispers. How could he think he would be anything like Robert?

"Alec, you are never going to be anything like your father. You and Magnus have a strong relationship that nothing can break or ever will. You love Will with all your heart and you want to spend every waking moment with him, never letting him out of your sight In case he gets hurt. Your little boy is your world and there is nothing or no one to distract you from that fact." I tell him. I know the reason Robert is how he is, is because Maryse wasn't the one for him and because of that he cheated on her which broke their relationship.

"How do you know all this?" Alec asks.

"Because I'm a parent too. I have a beautiful baby boy that I love with all my heart and I have a perfect little girl on the way, and I love her as much as I love Jack." I tell him.

"But, you don't get scared." He says. I laugh at how untrue that is.

"Alec! Really? You think I never get scared? Every day since I got attacked, I have been scared out of my mind. I almost lost my life and my daughter's, twice. That could happen again at any minute and that thought drives me insane. For the angels' sake Alec, my father was Valentine Morgenstern and there are people out there who want to hurt me and my baby boy and my baby girl, all because of him. Every time I set foot outside the institute, I just wanna wrap my bump in bubble wrap to protect Lucy from any harm. I want to able to push Jack in a push chair that faces me, but he's too big. I want every stranger who stops me on the street to admire Jack and to congratulate me on my pregnancy, to just go the hell away and leave me alone.

I am _so _scared that something will happen to my babies." I tell him. By the time I'm finished I have tears rolling down my face and my breath is coming in quick, uneven pants.

"Oh, Clary. I never realized. I'm so sorry." Alec says, putting his arms around me and hugging me. I lay my head on his chest and let myself be comforted, instead of being the one to do the comforting. "I'm really sorry Clary; I had no idea how bad this scared you." He says.

"No, its okay Alec, don't apologize. There's no way you could have known." I tell him.

"You're my baby sister and my best friend, I should always notice when something isn't right." He says.

"Alec, no you shouldn't. We're not _parabatia _so we can't feel everything together; therefore you wouldn't and couldn't have noticed I'm afraid." I tell him.

"What do you mean by 'couldn't?" He asks. I bite my lower lip, debating whether or not I should tell him.

"I never told anyone how scared I am, or acted like I'm scared, I've just kept it to myself." I say.

"What? Clary why? You know how unhealthy that is, it could depress you!" Alec says.

"I-I know, but you were all already so worried about me when I was unconscious, I didn't want to worry you all anymore." I tell him.

"Clary, we're your family, it's our job to make sure you're alright." He says.

"I know Alec, but you know me and how stubborn I am." I say.

"I know, just... promise me from now on you'll always tell me if something's wrong, and I'll tell you." He says. I grin at the agreement. It really is a win win situation.

"Okay, I promise." I say.

"As do I." He says. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, before Alec speaks up.

"Earlier you called Valentine your father, but you always call Luke 'Dad', why did you call Valentine your father?" he asks.

"Because that's all he is, is a father. Any idiot can be a father and conceive a child. But it takes a real man to be a dad, to love, care and protect their child, even if the child isn't theirs biologically. That's why I call Luke 'Dad' because he is my dad and he always has been. When I was a little girl I thought he was my dad, I use to call him daddy and everything. But, then one day I seemed to forget that I called him daddy and everyone else did too so I started calling him Uncle Luke, right up until I was fifteen." I say. I assume the fact that I forgot that I use to call dad 'daddy' as a little girl has something to do with the spells Magnus put on my mind.

"I wish I had a dad..." Alec trails off. I tighten my arms around his waist.

"You don't need one; you have an amazing mom that can fill the position of both mom and dad." I tell him.

"Yeah, you're right." He says.

"Aren't I always?" I joke. Alec laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

*Later that day*

"What did you and daddy do while I was asleep Jackie? Grandpa tells me you did lots and lots." I say to Jack, as we sit in the main room of the institute, drawing, sketching and colouring. I was allowed out of bed for a while today and I wanted to spend the time with Jack. I asked him what he wanted to do and he immediately said he wanted to colour, and who was I to argue?

"We went to the park, sometimes with Uncle Simon and Lily and even Aunty Izzy! Daddy read lots of book with me and he let me sleep in your bed with him, and we went to see grandma and grandpa, lots! And daddy told me how he met you. And we did lots of drawing and colouring together! Daddy drew a picture too!" He tells me. They certainly did do a lot. I know Jace hates drawing so the fact that he drew with Jack to keep him happy, makes me love him even more.

"He did? Can I see it?" I ask. Jack nods. He takes a white sheet out of his little folder I got him, for all his pictures. He loves drawing so much and draws pictures for everyone. I can easily tell he will be a great artist some day.

He hands me the drawing and as I look at, I'm surprised. Jace has drawn a whole page full of runes; most of them are the love rune. At the bottom he has drawn the love run then put a hyphen and has written 'The love rune. A rune that symbolises my love for my beautiful wife Clary, my gorgeous son Jack, and my precious daughter Lucy.' My heart melts at how sweet he is.

"I drew a picture for you too mommy." Jack says.

"Oh thank you baby, can I see it?" I ask. He eagerly nods as he hands me the drawing. As I look at it I get the shock of my life.

Clearly displayed in the drawing is a man, a beautiful man with huge white wings with black tips. In his arms, is me, unconscious. The wings are wrapped around my body and they seem to be glowing.

"Jack... sweetheart, who's the man in the drawing?" I carefully ask.

"Michael, he's my new friend!" He exclaims.

"Michael who?" I ask, just as carefully.

"Michael the Arch Angel, that's why he said his name was." Jack tells me.

**There it is. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions, ask in a review or pm me. Please review. **

**Love you all. **

**Also, I just want to thank my good friend Claceforlife, for helping me out so much with this story. Without her this story would probably be on hiatus.**

**And also a thank you to ****Taliesin The Eternal Bard****, for giving me the idea of Michael appearing to Jack and for helping me to write it out properly. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 22. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

How the hell can my two year old son have been visited by an angel? He's 2; he can barely run without tripping over his own two feet, how the hell can he summon an angel?

"Jack, you stay here and keep drawing, I'm going to go find your daddy so you can tell about your new friend Michael, okay?" I gently say, not wanting to scare Jack.

Jack looks at me with fear in his golden eyes.

"Mommy, am I in twobel?" He asks. I sigh slightly. I'm not mad at him, but I am afraid for him. Angel's don't appear to just anyone. I run my hand through Jack's red curls and kiss the top of his head.

"No sweetie, of course not." I say. He visibly relaxes and smiles slightly.

"Okay mommy, I stay here." He promises. I smile and ruffle his hair.

"That's my boy, I'll be right back." I say.

It takes me a while to find Jace, but I eventually find him in the training room with Simon, Alec and John. Jace has Simon pinned against the wall, his arms pinned over his head.

"If you wanted to kiss me that badly you could've just asked. I would've said no but it would've saved my poor back the pain of being thrown against a wall." Simon says. I can't help the grin that creeps up on my face.

"If you don't shut up I swear to the Angel I will tell Izzy you hate her cooking." Jace says, in a half joking half serious tone. It's then I make myself noticed.

"Jace." I say. He lets go of Simon and turns around to see me. Simon tries to make a run for it but John blocks him with his arm. Simon doubles over clutching his stomach and groaning from the pain of the impact.

"Dude, I thought we were friends!" He says.

"We are." John casually says.

"Then why the hell did you punch me in the stomach? Agh, now I know how Izzy felt when she had Lily." He says. I laugh slightly; child birth is a lot worse than being punched in the stomach.

"Jace, I need you to come downstairs with me." I say, as Simon and John continue their conversation.

"Why? Is everything alright? Is Lucy okay?" He asks, placing his hands on my bump.

"Yeah, she's fine. But there's something Jack drew that you really need to see." I say.

"Why, did he draw me killing Simon or something? Because that could mean he can predict the possible future." He says, raising his voice slightly toward the end, and glancing at Simon.

"No, Jace now's not the time for Jokes. This is really serious." I say.

"Okay. I'll be back soon guys, try not to kill Simon."Jace says, slipping his hand into mine.

"I think we should take a break." Simon says.

"Yeah, I have to check on Magnus and Will anyway. I'll meet you guys back here in say, twenty minutes?" Alec asks.

"Okay." Simon says.

Alec walks out the door with Jace and I, but he goes his own way when we reach the end of the hallway.

When Jace and I get into the main room, Jack is still sitting there drawing contently. Jace walks over and sits beside him.

"Hey buddy, your mommy tells me you have a drawing to show me?" He asks.

"I already showed you daddy." Jack innocently says. Jace furrows his brow and gives Jack a quizzical look.

"You did? When?" He asks.

"Before mommy woke up. Member? This one." He says, handing the drawing to Jace. A look of realization dawns on Jace's face.

"That's right you did. Michael your new friend. The Arch Angel?" He asks. Jack nods.

Jace smiles and kisses Jack on the cheek before standing up beside me.

"Clary, I think its best we leave any questions for him until we tell someone like Magnus or Brother Zachariah. I have no idea how he summoned an angel, and we wouldn't be able to fully understand. Magnus or Brother Zachariah easily could though." He says. I nod, that is a good idea.

*That night*

Unfourtenetley I'm back in the infirmary now, but hopefully not for much longer.

Magnus, Tessa, Alec, Magnus, John, Jace, Simon and Izzy are here, as is Jack. Alec and Magnus have Will with them; he's sound asleep in Alec's arms.

"Uncle Alec, how do you and Uncle Magnus have a baby? Doesn't a baby have to be in their mommy's tummy first, like my sister?" Jack innocently asks, as he looks in awe at Will.

"Well, you remember your aunty Alli?" Magnus asks. Jack smiles and nods.

"She nice." He says.

"Yes, she is. Well little William here, was in her belly before he was born. She gave him to us because she's not ready to have a little baby." Magnus explains.  
"When we see her again?" Jack asks.

"Soon enough buddy." Magnus answers.

"Magnus, how did the spell you preformed on Clary, help her heal?" Jace asks in a questioning tone. He is sitting beside me on the bed with his arms around me.

"Well basically the spell gave Clary more energy and it cleared the wounds from infection, meaning_" He makes to continue but Jack cuts him off.

"Nuhuh, Uncle Magnus you wrong." Jack says.

"What do you mean Jack?" Magnus gently asks.

"You didn't make mommy wake up, Michael did." He proudly says. Oh Angel, I feared this. What if Robert walks in and hears Jack talking about Michael? What if he tells the Clave and they want to question Jack under the mortal sword? No, he's too young for that. Surely they couldn't do that, could they?

I'm broken form my thoughts by Tessa's voice.

"Jack, sweetheart, who's Michael? And how did he help your mommy to wake up?" She gently asks, looking down at him as he sits in her lap.

"Michael the Arch Angel. When mommy was asleep, Uncle John told me to say a... um... to talk to Raziel and ask him to help mommy wake up. I did, in the library but then I fell asleep. I heard Michael talking but I couldn't see him yet. I told him I'm not aposta to talk to strangers, but he said it was okay if I talked to him. I asked him to help mommy wake up. We came in here, but Uncle Magnus was here so Michael told me to go to bed and he'd help mommy. I saw him help mommy, when I was asleep." He says. Everyone is quiet for a while, and I keep my eyes trained on Jack's face. He seems to look afraid.

"Mommy, Daddy, pwease don't be mad. I sowwy I talked to Michael. He said it was okay, but I wasn't aposta." He says, pouting as tears stream down his face. Tessa draws him into her chest as he starts to sob. She rubs his back with one hand, soothing him.

I feel so bad for making Jack think Jace and I are mad at him.

"Oh, baby, no. Daddy and I aren't mad, it's okay. Come'er." I say, holding my hands out to him. Tessa lets him down and he clambers up onto the bed, lying beside me and resting his head on my chest as I wrap my arms around his chest.

"Jack, are you sure this wasn't a dream?" Alec gently asks.

"No, Uncle Alec, I amember." He quietly says.

"How did Michael heal your mommy, Jack?" Simon gently asks. Jack furrows his little brow.

"I don't amember." He says.

"Did he do magic like Uncle Magnus?" Izzy asks.

"I think so... I saw wings. Daddy, mommy, member the picture I showed you, of Michael healing mommy?" Jack asks.

"Yeah, why don't you go get it and show your Uncle Magnus?" Jace says. Jack nods.

"Okay." He says, sliding off the bed. He returns a few minutes later and walks up to Magnus, who lifts him into his lap. He studies the drawing in detail for a few minutes.

"From what I know, this is how Angels heal people, with their wings as they contain the most heavenly fire. But what bothers me is how the wings didn't burn Clary." Magnus says.

"It's most likely because Angels have control over their heavenly fire." Tess says, matter-o- factly.

"Yes, that would seem to be it. Did you only ask Michael to help your mommy wake up, Jack?" Magnus asks.

"I asked to see my sister in mommy's tummy too." He says. My eyes widen in fear as my hands go to my stomach protectively. What if I go into labour early?

"How do you know this wasn't a dream, Jack?" Tessa gently asks.

"Cuz Michael left me a feather from his wings, in my bed."He says.

"And how do you know Angelic script?" Magnus gently asks.

"Michael showed me." He answers, turning slightly scarlet form all the attention.

"Jack, when you asked to see your baby sister, even though she's in my belly, what did Michael say?" I ask.

"He said to ask Uncle Magnus or Aunty Tessa." He answers.

"He probably meant to ask one of us to do a spell that allows both you and me to see the baby." Magnus says. Why didn't he tell me he could do that? All through my pregnancy I've wanted to see Lucy.

"You can do that?" Jace asks. Magnus nods.

"Can I see my baby sister mommy, pwease?" Jack innocently asks.

"Well, its okay with me, ask your Uncle Magnus." I say.

"Pwease Uncle Magnus? I really wanna see my baby sister!" He says, looking up at Magnus with wide gold eyes. Magnus grins broadly.

"Of course you can Jack, but tomorrow. It's getting pretty late and we need to go to bed." He answers. Jack smiles broadly.

"Okay!" He says.

"This could be potentially dangerous, Angel's don't just do people favours with asking for repayment." I softly say to Jace.

"But mommy, when I first saw Michael I was crying and he said he'd help you wake up if I smiled." Jack says. I bite my lip and look at Jace.

"We need to talk to Brother Zachariah; Angel's requests aren't usually so simple, not even from a two year old." Jace says.

"Angels do not lie, Jace Herondale. And we certainly do not take advantage of children." A low booming voice comes from nowhere.

"Uh oh, Daddy made Michael mad! It's okay Michael, my daddy is good." Jack says, as if talking to a disembodied voice was as normal as sleeping.

"Yes, I know that Jack." Comes a voice form the door way. I look to the door way to see a tall man, around 6'1. He is beautiful and slender and wears a white suit.

"I am the Michael your son has been talking about. Michael the arch angel." The man says.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, love you all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I loved reading them and I'm so glad you like this storyline. **

**WARNING: Sensitive topics will be discussed within this chapter. If that affects you, please do not read.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 23. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**As Michael introduces himself Jack leaps off Magnus' lap and runs toward him. Michael kneels down on one knee as Jack runs into his arms. I would never consider angels to be so friendly, especially not toward children.

"Michael, why you mad at my daddy?" Jack innocently asks. Michael smiles slightly as he stands up.

"I am not Jack; I was just letting him know I wouldn't ask you to do anything because I helped your mother to wake up." He says.

Before anyone can say anything else a loud wail pierces the air as Will begins to cry. Alec tries to sooth him and get him back to sleep, but it doesn't work.

"I think he's frightened." Magnus says, gently brushing his fingertips over the tufts of dark hair on Will's head.

"Me too, I'll take him to the nursery, try and get him back to sleep." Alec says.

"Alright." Magnus says.

After Alec leaves with Will, Michael speaks again.

"Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathan Herondale." He says, as he looks at us.

"Actually my maiden is Graymark... sir." I say, trying to show respect toward Michael.

"Of course, my mistake. You both must know that your son is very powerful and no ordinary Shadowhunter." He says. My eyes widen slightly in fear, what does he mean?

"What do you mean?" Jace asks.

"Because of the extra angel blood Jack received from you he has a lot more angel blood than the average Shadowhunter. Most have 70%, you both have 80% and Jack has 87% because of the extra angel blood he received from both of you. He was born two months premature, but was perfectly healthy at birth, correct?" Michael asks.

"Yes." Jace says.

"The reason for that was because of the extra angel blood, he had developed quicker than the average shadowhunter child but would still have remained in the womb for the reaming 2 months." Michael explains. Well that certainly makes sense.

"Wait, so, will this baby be born early? Will she have the same powers as Jack?" I ask, resting my hands on my bump.

"The child will not be born premature because of the extra angel blood, but there are possibilities that she could be born premature, as any other child. This child will have the same powers as her brother, as will any other child you conceive." He tells us.

"What exactly are Jack's powers, besides summoning Angels?" Jace asks.

"They are limited and controlled by him. For instance, he was only able to summon me as he wanted you to wake up, Clarssia. He prayed for you to wake up, and the pain in his voice almost broke the heart of an angel, so I helped him." He says.

"Jack tells us you taught him Angelic script, may I ask why?" Tessa inquires.

"Every child of Raziel should know the language. Jack is far more mature than most children his age and he was eager to learn it." Michael explains.

"So you have no intentions of hurting him?" Simon asks.

"Michael's my friend Uncle Simon, he not hurt me." Jack says, matter-o- factly, looking up at Simon with big golden eyes. Simon grins and lifts Jack onto his lap.

"I guess your right little man." He says.

"As Jack has said, I do not wish to harm him in anyway. I will look over him and protect him, but I cannot do that forever, as he grows older he will have to learn to fend for himself. But I have no doubt he will able to do so." Michael says.

"Told you Uncle Simon." Jack says. Simon laughs as Jack giggles.

"Jack Stephen Herondale, you are turning into a mini version of your daddy." Simon says. Jack grins, obviously loving bantering with Simon.

"If Jack decides to live a shadowhunters life, I will return to see him on his thirteenth birthday." Michael says.

"I wanna be a shadowhunter like daddy _and _draw like mommy and grandma!"Jack exclaims.

"Well your mommy does that, don't see why you can't." Simon says.

That night, as Jace and I settle down to sleep there is a note on the pillow, in Angelic script. I don't know Angelic script so I don't understand it.

"Jace, you're going to have translate this for me." I say, handing him the note.

"Clarissa and Jonathan Herondale, Your son has extraordinary powers and they will develop as he grows.

When the time comes for him to be trained I will provide him with his first weapon, it will help him better than anything the iron sisters could make.

I will make my next appearance on your sons 13th birthday, and I will also look over your daughter. Michael." He reads aloud. I chew my bottom lip, not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. Jack's powers could draw more demons toward him, as could Lucy's, but they have an Arch Angel to look over them.

"I think our kids are pretty well protected, you can't get much better than the Arch Angel Michael." Jace says.

"Yeah, you're right." I say. That night I fall asleep knowing that Jack and Lucy will always be safe, no matter what.

*The next day*

I wake up to the sun streaming in the window and onto my face. I sigh and my eyes flutter open. Jace is still fast asleep beside me, his face buried in the crook of his arm. He looks so adorable and reminds me so much of Jack. I can't help but gently run my fingers through his golden locks.

I decide to get up and check on Jack. So I make my way to his room only to find he's not there. Maybe Alec or someone took him downstairs this morning.

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, where I see Maryse holding Will, Robert going through paper work at the table, Alec and Magnus standing beside Maryse, grinning as she dotes over their little boy, Simon holding Jack and lastly Tessa who is sitting in a chair holding Lily.

"Oh Alec, I can't get over how gorgeous he is. You wouldn't even know he is adopted, he's the image of you two." Maryse says, as she gently passes Will back to Alec.

"Thanks mom." He says.

"How is Allie doing?" Maryse asks.

"She's doing well, she's still pretty sore but she's getting better. She's coming here to stay for a few weeks today, is that okay?" Alec asks.

"Of course it is darling." She says.

"Thanks." Alec says.

"I actually better go call her; I'll be back in a minute." Magnus says, quickly kissing Alec's temple and then Will's forehead.

"Do you wanna hold Will, dad?" Alec asks Robert.

"No."Robert bluntly responds.

"Why? He's not fussy, I promise. He's a very good baby." Alec says.

"I told you no boy; I don't want to hold the child. I'm busy!" He snaps. Alec looks so hurt and upset.

"But... he's your grandson; surely you want to hold him." Alec says.

"That child is not my grandson, nor will any child of yours be a grandchild of mine. Now leave me be." Robert says. How dare you talk to Alec like that?!

"Robert!" Maryse says, horrified.

"Um, I... I, I'm gonna... go change Will's diaper." Alec says in an upset tone. He rushes out of the room and down the hall. Poor Alec, maybe I should go see if he's okay.

I look back into the kitchen to see Jack has gone up to Robert and is looking up at him with innocent golden eyes.

"Granddad, Aunty Izzy helped me draw a picture for you." He says.

"And?" Robert asks in annoyed tone.

"... I show it to you?" Jack asks in an innocent but confused tone.

"No." Robert says.

"Pwease granddad." Jack says.

"I told you no Jack, go annoy someone else!" He snaps. Tears well up in Jack's golden eyes. He turns around and runs over to Tessa how lifts him up and starts to sooth him.

How dare Robert shout at my son?! I walk into the room and over to where Robert is sitting at the table.

"Why the hell would you talk to him like that? He really wanted to show you that picture." I say.

"I am busy Clarissa, is there something you want?" He says. I grit my teeth. Only Jace and Magnus can get away with calling me that.

"Don't. Call. Me. Clarissa. And yes, I do want something. For you to apologize to my son. I know you're busy, but he doesn't, he's two and he just wants to show you one picture." I say.

"I don't have time for his nonsense." Robert says.

"It's not nonsense; it's no different than drawing runes." I say.

"Why don't you show me your drawings in your room Jack?" Tessa quietly says. I hear Jack sniffle and say

"Okay."

"Listen Clarissa, I'm the inquisitor so I'm a busy man. I don't have time to be looking after your child just because you aren't fit to." He says. I'm not a fit parent?! How dare he?!

"Robert, stop." Maryse says.

"I have raised Jack to be a sweet, polite little boy with a very good personality. Sure he gets upset easily, but that's not my fault. He inherited it from me, I can't help that. I'm most certainly not the world's best mother, but I am a good one." I say.

"You say that yet Jack was born two months premature." He says.

"That wasn't my fault! I had a traumatic pregnancy with many complications and obviously my body wasn't able to cope anymore." I tell him, trying to keep calm.

"I would also be correct in saying that you were originally expecting twins, but then you miscarried one because you didn't take care of yourself at all. You are just a silly little brat who let herself get pregnant at sixteen and eighteen." He says. I am speechless. Why would he say loosing Annabelle was my fault? It wasn't... I mean, I don't really think it was. Painful memories of Annabelle and the miscarriage come flooding back and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I turn on my heal and head to the door.

"Clary, are you okay?" Simon asks, trying to give me a hug. I let him and nod into his chest.

"Yeah, I just need to be alone right now. Um, if Tessa and Jack come back and she has to go, can you keep an eye on him for me?" I ask.

"Of course." Simon says.

"Thanks." I say. I make my way up to the room I share with Jace. He's no longer there. The shower in our bathroom isn't on, so he's not in the room.

I sit down on the bed and think about Annabelle and the miscarriage. I didn't give coffee up until I was five months pregnant, and caffeine can be bad for the baby. Oh Angel, that's what killed her, isn't it? The stupid coffee. Oh, it really is all my fault!

I can't help the tears that roll down my face and the sobs that start to escape my mouth.

A while later I'm still sobbing over Annabelle. I hear a soft knock on the open door, and a very familiar voice.

"Clary, sweetheart, are you alright?" Dad asks. I bite my lip and shake my head. I can't help the sob that escapes my mouth. Dad walks over and sits beside me, putting his arms around me. I sob into his chest, letting myself feel like a little girl again.  
"Is this about the fight, with Robert?" Dad asks, after a while. I don't know how he knows about it, but I don't think I can speak, so I can't ask him. Instead I nod my head.

"I talked to him and I don't think he'll be bothering you ever again." He whispers.

"It's my fault. It's my fault that Annabelle died." I whisper.

"Clary, no it is not. What makes you think that?" Dad asks.

"W-When Robert said I miscarried because I didn't look after myself properly, I-I realized I didn't give up drinking coffee until I was five months pregnant, after I'd lost her. Caffeine's bad for an unborn baby and I lost Annabelle. It's obvious." I whisper.

"No Clary, that's not it. Your mom drank coffee every morning when she was pregnant with you, and you turned out just fine. We don't know why you lost Annabelle, but whatever reason it was, it wasn't your fault." Dad tells me.

"I love you daddy." I whisper, feeling like I'm five again. I feel dad kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too Clary, more than you can ever imagine." He whispers. I realize that the only place I will ever feel truly safe, is in my dad's arms.

**Okay so super long and possibly confusing? **

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I love you all. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows, etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it will be from several different P.O.V.'s.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Disclaimer: Sensitive issues are discussed in this chapter, if that affects you, please do not read.**

**Chapter 24. **

***TESSA'S P.O.V.***

"Aunty Tessa, why did granddad shout at me? Grandpa never shouts at me, or mommy or daddy. Is he mad at me for talking to Michael?" Jack innocently asks, as we sit in the library where Jack is showing me all his pictures. He's very, very good for a two year old, though I remember Clary was the same when she was his age so he's clearly going to take after her.

"No sweetie, Granddad doesn't even know you talked to Michael. I don't know why he did shout at you though, but he shouldn't have, it was very..." I trail off, not knowing what word to use to describe Robert.

"Mean." Jack says in a quiet voice, breaking my heart. He's such a good little boy, he doesn't deserve Robert as a grandfather, but thankfully he still has Luke, who is amazing with him.

"Oh sweetheart, come'er." I say, holding my hands out to him. He immediately walks over to me and I lift him into my lap. He rests his head on my chest as I gently rock him back and forth.

"Is mommy mad at granddad?" He innocently asks.

"I think so honey, but I also think that she made sure that granddad never shouts at you again." I tell him, gently running my hand through his red curls.

*JACE'S .*

After I get up and get everything in order for Simon's training session later, I head downstairs to the kitchen where Clary most likely will be, with Jack. When I get down there all I see is Mom, Robert, Simon, Izzy and Lily. Where's everyone else?

"Mom, do you know where Clary and Jack are?" I ask. She looks at me with worry in her eyes as she wrings her hands together. I can sense there's something wrong. "What's going on? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Jace, its Clary..." Mom trails off. Oh by the angle, she's sick again isn't she? She's probably in the infirmary and Magnus and Alec must've taken Jack.

Without saying another word I rush upstairs and make my way to the infirmary. As I do I see Luke coming out of mine and Clary's room. Maybe he knows something.

"Luke, is it Clary, is she sick again?" I ask, rushing up to him.

"Go talk to her Jace, she needs you." He says.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"In the bedroom." He says. I walk into the room, afraid of what I might find.

When I get in, I find Clary lying on her side on the bed, her eyes red from crying, tears streaming down her face, and sobs escaping her mouth. What happened?

I walk over and sit beside her, gently placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Clare? What happened?" I gently ask. She doesn't answer me, just continues to sob. I lie down beside her, putting my arms around and pulling her into my chest. I gently smooth her hair away from her face. "Please tell me what happened Clary, are you sick again?" I ask.

"T-This morning I-I got up and Jack wasn't in his bed." She begins. All the blood drains from my face. "So I went downstairs and he was in the kitchen with Simon and Izzy." She continues. That's a relief; I really thought something happened to him. "Your mom was holding Will, doting over him. After she handed him back to Alec, Alec asked Robert if he wanted to hold him. He said no and Alec asked why, saying he's a very good baby. Robert snapped at him telling him he's busy and doesn't want to hold Will. Alec said he's his grandson; he should want to hold him. Robert said that Will isn't his grandson and no child of Alec's ever will be his grandchild." She quietly continues. Angel, Robert is such an asshole, especially when it comes to Alec and his sexuality. I'll have to talk to him later. But I doubt that's why Clary's so upset.

"Though that's not why you're so upset, is it?" I ask. Clary shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"I was going to go after Alec and see if he was okay, but then I looked back into the kitchen and Jack had gone up to Robert. He said Izzy helped him draw a picture for him. Robert replied with 'And?' which kind of scared Jack, but he said he wanted to show him. Robert said no and Jack asked again, saying 'Please granddad.' And then Robert shouted at him and told him to go annoy someone else." She whispers. How _dare _he shout at my son?! Why would he shout at Jack? He's only two and he's such a good little boy, I can never be mad at him, ever. I'm so angry with Robert right now.

"Is that it?" I ask Clary. She shakes her head.

"I walked in and I told him to apologize to Jack, he refused saying he's busy and doesn't have time to look after my kid just because I'm not fit to." She quietly says. My Clary is the most amazing mother I've ever meet. She loves Jack more than anything in this world and always gives him her undivided attention. She's taking great care of herself now that she's pregnant with Lucy and always talks to Lucy and sings to her and tells her how much she loves her. If that's not good mothering, I don't know what is.

"T-Then, he brought up Jack's premature birth, said it was my fault. But after I stood up for myself, h-he b-blamed me for Annabelle's death." She says, choking on the last part and starting to sob again. I am going to kill Robert! How dare he talk to my Clary that way? And blaming our daughter's death on her? Who the hell does that?! What is wrong with that man?

As Clary sobs and I try to comfort her, I start to think about Annabelle, how it would be if we never lost her. All the painful memories come flooding back. I feel the tears trickle down my face, and soon enough I'm full on crying.

"It's not fair Jace! I just want to hold Annabelle or see her face, just once. It hurts so much to think about her!" Clary chokes out. I rub her back and kiss the top of her head. I want to hold my little girl too, and see her beautiful face. But I can't, we can't.

"I know Clare, me too. I just wish bad things would stop happening to us. I mean, I know we've been blessed with each other and Jack and Lucy, but I think everything bad that happened to us before we got married and had Jack, wouldn't be so bad if we hadn't lost Annabelle." I whisper. I feel Clary nod into my chest.

I suddenly hear Clary gasp. She sits up, clutching her stomach as tears continue to roll down her face.

"Oww! Ow, oh Raziel! Jace, my stomach, it hurts, it really hurts." She sobs. Oh Raziel, she's getting sick again, I know it.

I don't know what to do, I can't leave her here alone while I get Magnus, but I can't just sit here and let whatever's happening happen. But Clary seems to be calming down now, her face is relaxing and so is her grip on the sheets. Eventually she lets out a long breathe and relaxes her head back into the pillows, like she did after Jack was born.

Her forehead is covered in a thin layer of sweat, causing bits of her hair to stick to her forehead.

"Clary, what happened?" I gently ask, running my hand over her hair.

"I think I had my first false contraction." She whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Most of the time, when it's almost time for the baby to be born, you get contractions, but they aren't real, they just prepare your body for the real ones." She says, rubbing her hands across her bump.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods. "Well, I think we should still get Magnus to confirm it." I say.

"Fine." She quietly says.

"Clary, are you mad at me?" I gently ask.

"No, no Jace of course not. I'm just really upset over what happened today, is all." She says. My poor Clary, she doesn't deserve this.

"Why don't you stay here and take a nap and I'll go see if Alec is okay." I say. Her eyes are already closed, and if I didn't know her so well I would think she's already asleep.

"A nap sounds really good right now." She says, rubbing her bump.

"Okay then, you two perfect girls get some sleep, and I'll go do some daddy jobs." I say, rubbing her bump, where I would normally feel Lucy kicking. She hasn't kicked in a few days; I'm starting to worry a little.

Clary laughs lightly as I press my lips to hers.

"Okay, Lucy and I love you." She whispers. I smile and kiss her bump.

"And I love you and Lucy too." I say. With that I get up and make my way downstairs. I only told Clary I'm going to talk to Alec, so she wouldn't try and talk me out of talking to Robert.

I eventually find Robert in his study.

"I'm busy Jonathan." He says, barely glancing up from his work, when I open the door.

"I'm Jace, not Jonathan, he's Clary's brother." I say.

"What do you want?" He asks. I walk over to him and stand in front of him.

"I found Clary sobbing her eyes out because you blamed our daughter's death on her." I calmly say.

"Well it is her fault, if she hadn't been so carless your daughter would probably be with you today." He says. I ball my hands into fists at my side, gritting my teeth.

"Listen here you sick bastard. I know my wife better than anyone else on this planet. I know from the moment she found out she was pregnant she took much better care of herself. It is _not _her fault she miscarried our daughter. It isn't anyone's. It took everyone months to convince Clary that it wasn't her fault, and now you throw it in her face again. I didn't know anyone could be sick enough to do such a thing, but obviously you are. And I swear to The Angel Raziel and all the Arch Angels, that if you _ever _raise your voice to my son again, or you _ever _say anything but good things to Clary, I will kill you. That's a promise, not a threat." I tell him.

*2 hours later*

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
"Mommy, why was granddad mean to me?" Jack asks, as he sits on my lap.

"I don't know baby boy, he's not very nice." I tell him.

"He hate me." He quietly says. Oh my poor baby!

"Oh baby no! No, no one could ever hate you. It's okay baby, he's not your granddad anymore. But that's okay because you still have your grandpa and he loves you to death, and so does everybody else." I quietly tell him. Sobs rack his little body as he sobs into my chest. I try my best to sooth him, I rub his back, I gently bounce him on my knee, but he doesn't stop. That's why I'm so glad when Jace walks in.

"Jack, what's wrong baby boy?" He asks, sitting beside me and placing his hand on Jack's back.

"Granddad mean, he shout at me and hate me!" He says. Jace scoops Jack off my lap and holds him close. He rubs his back and whispers in his ear. I hear him singing the song he use to sing to Jack when he was a baby and when I was pregnant. Eventually Jack calms down.

"Mommy, Daddy, we go see grandma and grandpa?" He asks, looking up at us with big golden eyes.

"Of course baby." I say.

When we get there, Jack seems elated to be with mom and dad and they seem elated to have him. Jace and I make an excuse to leave, so mom and dad can spend time with Jack, alone.

*LUKE'S P.O.V.*  
"Jack, are you alright? You're being so quiet." I quietly ask, as he sits on my lap, his head resting on my chest.

"I okay." He quietly says.

"Are you sure? Do you miss your mommy and daddy? Do you wanna go home?" I ask gently ask.

"No grandpa, I stay here." He says.

"Okay buddy, but it's okay to tell me what's wrong. You don't have to be scared; I promise I can make you feel better." I tell him.

"Aunty Izzy helped me draw a picture for granddad. I told granddad but... he shout at me." He quietly says. Robert shouted at him, just because he wanted to show him a picture? First he blames Clary's miscarriage on her and then he shouts at Jack? What a sick man.

"It's alright Jack, you don't need your granddad. You have me and I love you to the end of the earth, and I always will." I quietly tell him.

He's quiet for a while, before he lifts his head from my chest and looks up at me.

"Grandpa?" He quietly whispers.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I love you grandpa." He whispers. A broad smile creeps onto my face and I kiss Jack's forehead.

"I love you too Jack, more than you could ever imagine." I tell him.

As I sit with my grandson, who just told me he loves me, for the first time, I remember the first time Clary told me she loved me.

_*Flashback* _

_I smile to myself as I look down at Clary lying in my arms, contently drinking her bottle. She turned two a few months ago, and she's already growing up far too fast. It's been two years since she was born, yet I still can't believe I'm lucky enough to raise her with Jocelyn. I still can't believe how much I love her. _

"_I think you're ready for bed baby girl." I whisper, as I notice a yawn escaping her lips. _

_After I've read Clary her normal bedtime story, I gently run my hand over her red curls, identical to Jocelyn's. I place a soft kiss to her little forehead. _

"_Goodnight sweetheart, I love you so much." I whisper. _

"_Love you too daddy." She whispers, sleepily. I look at her in shock for a few minutes before the broadest smile creeps onto my face. This is the first time she's ever told me she loves me._

"_Sleep tight baby girl." I whisper. _

_*End of flashback*  
_*20 minutes later*  
"I cannot believe he would say such things to her." Jocelyn quietly says, as we stand in the kitchen, watching Jack and Abby drawing away to their heart's content. I just told her what Robert said to Clary.

"Neither can I. He's changed so much since we were all teenagers." I say.

"Haven't we all though? I mean back then you and I were just best friends and now we have three beautiful children together and two grandchildren, with another on the way." She whispers.

"I suppose your right." I say.

"Are you going to talk to Robert?" She asks.

"I have, I think he knows to stay well away from Clary and Jack, unless he has something good to say." I say.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
*That evening*

I walk into the kitchen where I suspect mom will be. I'm right, as I see her sitting at the table with Alec.

"Hey, Jace." Alec says.

"Hey, mom can I talk to you, about Clary?" I ask.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" She asks, as I sit down beside Alec. I take a deep breath, hoping what I'm about to say isn't true.

"Mom, I think Clary's depressed." I say.

**Okay so I don't know what to make of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. **

**I know depression doesn't set in that fast or is dectiable so early, but Clary's been slowly sinking into depression over the past while and what Robert said seems to have finally triggered it. **

**Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**WARNING: Sensitive Issues will be discussed in the this chapter. If that affects you please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 25.**

***JACE'S .*  
**"Why do you think she's depressed, sweetie?" Mom asks, covering my hand with hers.

"When I found her this morning she was sobbing her eyes out and when she told me about what Robert said, I'd never seen her cry harder. She's being really quiet and I noticed over the past few weeks she isn't eating as much as she use to. I asked Brother Zachariah the symptoms of depression and Clary has most of them.

I'm really worried about her mom, and if she is depressed, I don't know what to do." I say. I'm so worried about Clary, and Lucy. Its obvious Clary is only grieving for Annabelle now, instead of when we lost her. And the pain is unbearable for her and putting her in depression.

"It definitely sounds like depression. Jace all you can do is let other people close to her know. Alec is close with her, and now at least he knows. So maybe you should tell Magnus and Simon, because when you're depressed you need all the help you can get, and I don't think Clary could be given anti-depressants." Mom says, placing her hand on Alec's arm.

"Why not? If they help her get better, surely she can be given them." I say.

"She's pregnant Jace, that's why. It could be harmful to the baby and you don't want to take any risks. But Clary does need help, because if she's depressed during pregnancy she could get post-natal depression, depression after the baby is born. And we don't her living in a constant state of depression." Mom says. No, I certainly do not.  
"So... should I talk to Magnus or someone?" I ask.

"Yes sweetheart, I think that would be a good idea." Mom says. I nod and then turn to Alec.

"Is Magnus here or at your apartment?" I ask.

"He's here, waiting for Allie. He's in the sitting room with Will, who could or could not be asleep." Alec says.

"Okay, thanks." I say. I get up and go into the sitting room where I find Magnus with a wide-awake Will.

"Look William, it's your Uncle Jace, your second favourite Uncle!" Magnus says, upon seeing me walk in. I snort as I sit beside him.

"I'm his favourite Uncle, not Simon or John, isn't that right Will?" I say, gently tickling his tummy. He bursts into a giggling fit.

"Needless to say he's ticklish." Magnus says. I laugh as Will rests his head against Magnus' chest, with a little smile on his face.  
"Listen Magnus, I really need to talk to you, about Clary." I say.

"Is she alright, is she sick again?" He asks.

"No, Magnus I think she's depressed." I say.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"It's a really long story, but Robert yelled at Jack this morning, because Jack wanted to show him a picture. Jack ran over to Tessa, bawling his eyes out. Clary walked in and told him to apologize. He refused, saying he was busy and didn't have time to look after Jack just because she wasn't fit to. After Clary stood up for herself, he... he blamed the miscarriage on her." I say. I'm still so angry over that and I will never forgive Robert for it.

"That... vile man! Though what makes you think Clary's depressed?" He asks, avoiding swearing in front of Will.

"She has all the symptoms and she won't talk to me about it. I don't know what to do." I say.

"I'll talk to her and I can confirm her depression, then really all I can do is talk everything over with her, until she gets better." He says.

"Thank you Magnus, anything to help her get better." I say.

"No problem, I love her too don't forget. Now, here, you take William and I'll go talk to Clarissa." He says, handing Will to me. Will lets out a cry of protest and pouts his tiny lips.

"Oh no baby boy its okay, Aunty Clary is sad so I have to go make her feel better. You stay here with Uncle Jace and I'll be right back, then we'll go find daddy." He gently tells Will. However he does it, he makes Will calm down and sit with me contently while Magnus leaves.

"Hey buddy, how cute are you, huh? You look just like your daddy." I coo to Will. He seems to like the sound of my voice as he looks at me with awe.

"Now, you and my baby girl Lucy are probably going to best friends like me and your daddy, and your papa and aunty Clary. I want you to take care of my baby girl for me, and you're the only boy she's allowed to date and she's the only girl you're allowed to date? Deal?" I say. Will grabs at the chain around my neck with the Herondale ring on it.

"Oh, careful buddy, break that and your aunty Tessa will chop me up and feed me to papa's kitty. We'll have to make a new ring for you, a Lightwood-Bane ring. The symbol could be fire with glitter around it." I say, saying the last part more so to myself than to Will.

After a while Magnus comes back in.

"Well? Did you talk to her? What's going to happen?" I ask.

"She's certainly depressed, but I can't give her anti-depressants, because of the baby. I talked to her but she didn't say much. I'm going to talk to Brother Zachariah today and see if he can think of a way to help her get better. In the meantime, you need to be there for her and let her know you love her and how much she means to you. You need to be there for her all the time, Alec and I will take Jack, no problem. Just be with Clary and make sure she doesn't get worse." He says. I nod and hand Will back to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her now." I say.

When I get into our room, I find Clary lying on her side on the bed, facing away from me. I don't hear her sobbing but I'm almost sure she's crying. I walk over and prop myself up on my elbow, beside her. I place my hand on her shoulder and press my lips to her temple.

"I love you Clary, and I hate seeing you like this. But I will always be here for you and I'm never going to leave you, ever, no matter how hard things get for you, no matter how long it takes us to get over this. I will be by your side until the day I die. I love you more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone." I gently tell her.

She turns around so she's facing me and she pulls me down to her. I lie beside her and take her in my arms, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"You must be crazy to want to stay with a depressed pregnant woman." She quietly says.

"Clary, the fact that you're depressed makes no difference as to how much I love you and as to how grateful I am you said yes when I proposed. Yes you're pregnant, but with my baby. No _our _baby, and I love her so, so much. You could kill a man, and I would still stay with you and love you. When we got married I vowed to you that I would love you unconditionally and I would always be there when you need me. And I intend to keep those vows. So I will always be here for you." I quietly tell her, resting my hand on her cheek.

She suddenly breaks down sobbing again. Oh crap, what did I do wrong?

"I love you so much Jace Herondale, and I wouldn't blame you if you left me. But the fact that you want to stay with me and live up to your vows and love me is... incredible. I have put you through hell and I don't deserve you. So thank you, for staying with me and loving me." She whispers.

"How have you put me through hell? You gave me a beautiful little boy that I love with all my heart and you're giving me a wonderful, amazing, little girl who I love as much as I love you. That, Clarissa, is heaven, not hell." I tell her.

"I lost Annabelle and then I almost lost Jack so many times and almost got myself and Lucy killed." She says. What Robert said has really gotten to her.

"Clary, it wasn't your fault we lost Annabelle. You know this; you tell yourself this everyday like you promised me you would. Don't let what that low, sick, vile bastard- I mean Idiot- said, get to you." I say, immediately placing my hands on her bump, when I swear.

"What are you doing?" She asks, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Comforting Lucy, I probably scared her when I swore." I say, kissing her belly. She laughs lightly.

"I think she's asleep anyway." She says. I nod.

"But back to what I was saying. Clary, you are so much better than Robert, don't let what he said get to you, you can't." I say. She's quiet for a while before tears well up in her beautiful green eyes and she starts to sob again.

"It was my fault we lost Annabelle, Jace. It was!" She sobs.

"No, Clary no it wasn't, don't listen to what Robert said. He's an idiot he doesn't know anything!" I say. She doesn't respond, just sobs into my chest. I try _everything _to calm her down, but it's not working.

A while later she still hasn't calmed down and I'm getting really worried. There's a soft knock on the door and Alec steps in.

"Hey, what's going on is everything alright?" He asks.

"Clary's only grieving over Annabelle now and it's really hard for her." I say.

"Can I have a minute with her?" He asks. I'm reluctant at first, but Alec loves Clary like he loves Izzy and he just wants to help. So I slowly move Clary out of my arms and leave the room.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
After Jace leaves Alec lies down beside me and put his arms around me.

"Tell me what's wrong Clary." He whispers.

"It's my fault Annabelle died." I whisper.

"Why do you say that?" He asks. I'm glad he didn't say 'No it is not' straight away.

"Because I drank so much coffee when I was pregnant, and before I knew I was pregnant I fell flat on my stomach during training. I should've found out earlier and I should've been more careful." I say.

"Clary, Allie drank tons of coffee when she was pregnant with Will, and shortly after we met her she walked into a table, her stomach getting the brunt of it. She had an emergency ultrasound and everything was fine. And now Will is perfectly healthy. So you see things like that don't cause miscarriage, it just happens and it's no one's fault. Please don't blame yourself Clary, because it isn't your fault and you shouldn't suffer thinking it is." He tells me.

"You really think it isn't my fault?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I know it isn't. Magnus was able to tell that the miscarriage was from natural causes that couldn't have been prevented." He tells me. He can do that, as well? What can't he do?

"Really?" I ask.

"I swear on Will's life." He says.

"It wasn't my fault..." I trail off.  
"No, absolutely not. You have done everything right during your pregnancies and you are a fantastic mother. I love you and you mean the world to me." He says. I smile weakly.

"I love you too." I say, as he kisses my forehead.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
When Alec walks out of the room a little after Clary's sobs have stopped, I embrace him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, I was trying everything to calm her down. What would I do without you?" I say.

"You heard what I said?" He asks.

"Yes, every word and I'm so grateful. Thank you Alec. I love you." I say.

"I love you too Jace, and I'm always here for you and Clary when you need me." He says. I thank him again and then go back into Clary. She seems so much calmer now. Alec is a miracle worker.

Before I lie down, an idea that would make Clary happy comes to mind.

"I'll be back in a minute my love." I say, quickly kissing her.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

A few minutes later I hear Jace's footsteps, again. I turn around to see him walk in with Jack in his arms. I smile broadly at the sight of my little boy.

"Hi baby boy, I missed you!" I say, holding my hands out to him as Jace sets him down on the bed. He lies beside me while Jace lies on the other side of the bed, making it so Jack is between us.

"Why you sad mommy?" He asks.

"I'm not sweetie, not really." I say, running my hand over his hair. He pouts and wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Love you mommy. You the best mommy eva!" He says. Oh he is such a sweetheart, I love him so much.

"Oh thank you baby." I say, kissing his head. He then turns to Jace and crawls up onto his stomach.

"Daddy?" He questions.

"Yeah little man?" He says.

"Love you daddy. You the best daddy eva, love you." He says, hugging him. I can see how much that meant to Jace, as he wraps his arms around Jack.

"Thank you buddy, I love you too. And you are most certainly the best little boy ever." He says, sitting him on his chest and kissing his cheek. Jack giggles and slides off Jace's chest. He crawls over to me and places his tiny hand on my bump.

"Mommy, what my sister's name?" He innocently asks, looking up at me.

"Lucy. Lucy Celine Herondale." I answer.

"It pwetty." He says.

"It sure is." I say.

"When we get to see her?" He asks.

"Well she'll be out of my tummy in July, but we'll see her in my tummy when Uncle Magnus is ready." I tell him.

"Okay." He says.

That night I fall asleep with Jack cuddled in between Jace and I, with his little hand resting on my bump.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review. **

**Love you all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 26. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be disscuesd in this chapter. If that affects you please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

***ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
**The next morning I'm awoken to Will grunting and whining in his mosses basket. I roll over onto my side so I can see him in his mosses basket. He's lying there kicking his legs about. He clearly wants to be lifted.

"Come'er baby boy." I say, lifting him from his mosses basket and laying him on my chest. I look over beside me and see Magnus isn't there, in his place is a note. I pick it up and read it.

_My dearest Alexander, _

_My sincerest apologies for not being here when you wake up. Tessa needs my help with something. You know if it were anyone but her, I would not have gone. _

_I changed William before I left, he fell straight back asleep. _

_I love you and William with all my heart, and I shall see you later on. _

_All my love, _

_Magnus. _

I smile and place the note back on his pillow.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while baby boy, what should we do?" I coo to Will. He looks at me with his big blue eyes and starts playing with the buttons on my shirt. "Yes, let's play with the buttons on my shirt, that's intriguing." I say to myself.

"Well it is to him." Jace says from the doorway.

"Oh no Will, its Uncle Jace, come to cause trouble as usual." I say.

"Where's your husband?" Jace asks, plopping down on the bed beside me.

"With Tessa, helping her with something." I say.

"So you can't help out with Simon's training session today?" He asks.

"Not unless Magnus is back. Sorry." I say.

"That's okay; I'll just kick his ass with John." He says. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"How's Clary?" I ask.

"Better than she was but not her old self." He says.

"You know it's going to take her a long time to get better, right?" I ask. Jace nods.

"I know, I'm just worried." He says.

"I am too, but everyone's doing everything they can for her." I say. Jace nods.

"Yeah. Well, I left Jack with Izzy and he still needs breakfast, and I certainly don't want him eating her food, so I have to go." He says. I laugh as he stands up.

"Alright, see you later." I say.

Shortly after Jace leaves, I get up with Will and feed him his bottle.

I pass the rest of the time until Magnus comes home, playing with Will. Truly bonding with my son.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

"How are you feeling today my love?" I ask Clary, as I lie behind her in bed and gently stroke her belly.

"I don't know... better? Worse? The same?" She says. Poor Clary, now she doesn't even know how she feels.

"I think you sound better." I say.  
"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, a little. One step at a time Clary. Yesterday you accepted it wasn't your fault we lost Annabelle. Take another step today." I say.

"Eat?" She asks.

"Good idea, are you craving anything?" I ask.

"No." She says.

"Okay, let's get you downstairs and into the kitchen and I'll make you something light." I say, standing up. Clary slowly sits up and lets me help her off the bed.

It's only when she stands up that I really see how big she's gotten.

"Do you need a hand walking?" I ask. She shakes her head and takes a step forward, but as she does she gasps in pain. "What's wrong, what's happened?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just sore from the bruises." She bluntly says. It's so obvious she's depressed; she's not at all how she use to be. How the hell am I suppose to tell Jocelyn and Luke? Oh angel, Luke, he's going to kill me for letting Clary get depressed.

I slip my arm around Clary's waist, resting my hand on her bump.

"You don't have to help me." She says.

"But I want to. I love you." I say.

"Why though Jace? Why do you love me? How do you love me? I'm bad for you! All I ever do is bad things. I almost get myself and our daughter killed, I cause our son to summon an arch angel, I get depressed... For the angels sake Jace I slapped you when you fainted. Why do you still love me?" She whispers.

I change my position so that I'm standing in front of Clary. I lean my forehead against hers and keep my hand on her bump.

"I love you because you light up my whole world, with your beautiful eyes and your adorable freckles and your big pregnancy belly. Not to mention how funny and sweet you are but also how amazingly brave you are and you're so loyal and such a good mom to our babies.

I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, and I never fell out of love with you and I never will.

You, Jack, Lucy and any another babies we ever have, are all I've ever wanted.

I don't love you any less because you're depressed. I want to help you get better and get back to the old Clary." I tell her. I press my lips to her belly and rub the side of it. "Lucy, baby girl, will you kick for your mommy and me? Please, so we know you're okay. We're worried baby girl, please kick." I whisper. I wait a few minutes, but feel nothing. I really hope she's just lazy.

When Clary and I get downstairs I see Jocelyn and Luke talking to mom in the main room. I think mom is telling them about Clary's depression.

I help Clary sit down at the table and start to make her breakfast.

"Where's Jack?" She asks, her voice hoarse from sobbing so much.

"He's with Simon. Last I checked Simon had him hanging him upside down by his legs and Jack was having a laughing fit." I say. I hear a light, breathy laugh come from Clary.

"He's such a good Uncle." She whispers. He really is, he's so great with Jack.

A while later Clary has finished her breakfast, and she admittedly looks a lot better.

"Jace, can we go back upstairs now, please?" She asks.

"Don't you wanna see your parents?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No Jace, I feel really sick and my head hurts. I need to lie down." She says.

"Okay, but I really think we should get Magnus to quickly check you over." I say, helping her upstairs.

"Yeah... just not today." She says, placing her hand under her bump.

"Then when?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." She says. At least that's close.

"Okay, tomorrow." I say.

When we lie down on the bed, Clary quickly falls asleep in my arms.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"Shh, Will it's okay daddy's here, I'm here. What is it you want? Do you want your bottle?" I say to Will, as I gently bounce him in my arms. He's been crying his lungs out for the past half hour and I can't settle him. Magnus isn't back yet either. I feel like such a horrible dad, I can't calm my own son down. Oh Raziel, I'm going to mess his life up big time.

"Baby boy please let daddy know what's wrong, do you want your dummy, huh?" I ask, holding it to his lips. He refuses it. "Well, how about your teddy bear, huh?" I ask, holding the tiny little blue teddy up to Will. He buries his face in my collar bone, muffling his screams. I am such a bad father. I can't get my little boy to stop crying. He obviously hates me.

There's a soft knock on the door and mom walks in.

"Hey baby, do you want me to try and comfort Will?" She asks. I nod and try to hand him to her but he refuses to go to her, clinging onto me.

"Why won't he go to you?" I ask. Mom smiles softly and rubs Will's back.

"He loves you so much he doesn't want to be out of your arms." She says.

"No that can't be it, he won't settle for me at all." I say.

"Maybe he's tired." Mom suggests.

"I tried to put him down for a nap but he wouldn't sleep." I say.

"Why don't you try lying with him until he falls asleep? That always worked for me when you were his age."Mom says. I never thought of that.

"You think it will work?" I ask.

"No harm in trying." She says. She's right, so after she leaves I lie down in the bed with Will on my chest. I rub his back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, trying to relax him. Soon enough his cries calm down and then stop all together. He listens to me talking for a while, before he falls asleep, and I'm not long after him.

*THAT NIGHT*

"Mags, I'm just going to go see if there are any books to read to Will tonight, in the library." I say. Magnus looks up from Will's face and smiles.

"Alright darling." He says.

As I draw closer to the library, I hear a voice. Then I recognize it as dad's voice. When I look in I see he is talking to someone on the phone.

"Oh trust me, I know how you feel. My son Alexander is gay, married to a _warlock _and they adopted a child together. That poor child is going to have an awful life, two fathers no mother, how the hell will that work? I thought Alexander was going through a phase at first, but now it is clear he is not. He's a disgrace to the Lightwood name and I am ashamed to have him as my son. If I thought for one second Maryse wouldn't literally murder me, I would disown him, make him leave and bring no more shame on this family." He says. How can he say that about me? I'm his son, his oldest son. He... he has to love me no matter what.

"Dad." I quietly say, in shock. He looks at me and sneers in disgust as he sees the look of shock on my face.

"Grow up Alexander, you know full well that I will not tolerate any child of mine being gay." He says.

"B-but i-it's not a choice, I can't help it that I'm gay." I say.

"That's what that warlock has brainwashed you into thinking. You bring shame and disgrace onto the good family name that is Lightwood." He says.

**Okay, I decided to end it here. I hope you enjoy, next chapter will be Alec's full reaction and Robert's to his shock. **

**I also want to say, I fully support everyone who is LGBT, and know it is not a choice.**

**Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think you will. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sensitive issues so if that affects you please do not read!**

**Chapter 27.**

***ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
**How can dad say all these things about me and Magnus? He was happy when we got engaged and he was at the wedding. Why all of the sudden this change of heart?

"I thought you were happy for Magnus and I." I say.

"I tolerated the marriage so you or your mother wouldn't be constantly on my case about it. But I cannot pretend to approve of you bringing an innocent child into all of this." He says.

"Why not? Will is going to grow up loved and protected and safe. Magnus and I love him more than anything in the world and would happily die for him." I say.

"That child is going to grow up without friends and being bullied badly because of his parentage." He says.

"'That child' is my son and his name is William, Will for short. And he won't get bullied any worse than Jack or Lily would, and anyone who does bully him will get sorted out straight away, because I will not allow my son to go through hell." I say.

"He is not your son; you just adopted him and took away any chance he had of a good life." Dad says. Why is he saying all this? I am going to ensure that Will has the best life possible.

"Just because he's adopted doesn't mean he's not mine. Clary's adopted and you never say anything about Luke not being her father." I say.

"She still has her biological mother. I can assure you, Alexander, that because Clarissa was raised by a Downworlder she is the little brat she is today." He says. I ball my hands into fists and take a deep breath. I'm not tolerating this anymore, especially not when he's calling Clary a brat because she stood up for her son and herself.

"Clary is not a brat. She is the funniest, bravest, kindest person I know and I've never witnessed someone raise a kid so good. She is heavily pregnant and always in pain but she always gives Jack her undivided attention and does anything that he wants, within reason, even if it hurts her back. Because all she cares about is making him happy." I say.

"That Warlock is close to her and thinks very highly of her, he's obviously brainwashed you into thinking so highly of her, too." He says. It's taking everything I have not to punch him right in the face, like he deserves.

"Yes, Clary and Magnus are very close, best friends, siblings even. But he hasn't brainwashed me into thinking of her as my sister, too. I love Clary with all my heart and without her I don't know where I would be. If anything ever happened to Clary, if she died, I wouldn't be able to cope." I tell him, remembering back to when Clary was unconscious after the demon attack.

"Isabelle is your sister, Alexander, not Clarissa." Dad says.

"I know Izzy's my sister, Izzy and I were basically all eacother had until Max and Jace came along. We grew up as best friends, and though sometimes I would be quiet mean to her, we were really close and we still are. I love her more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone. But I feel that way about Clary too, she was really my first friend, except for Jace." I say.

"You resented her at first." Dad says.

"Because I thought I was in love with Jace and she was taking him away from me." I say.

"You see Alexander? Your sexuality is always the problem. You are bringing great shame onto this family and if you had a shred of decency you would leave and never return. I am ashamed to have to call you my son, you are disgrace and nothing but." I feel the anger welling up in my chest, getting closer and closer to bursting.

"Fuck you!" I surprise myself by screaming at my father. But I feel a little better. I storm out of the library and into the main room, where I can be alone. I sit down on the couch and grab fistfuls of my hair, pulling and gripping tighter as I remember how angry I am. I scream in frustration. I grab a pillow and throw it at the wall, my chest heaving. After a few minutes I break down sobbing. I hate my dad, I hate him! He's such a dickhead and he only cares about himself.

"Alec? Alec, darling what happened?" I hear Magnus' voice nearing as he walks over to me. I look up and see he has Will with him. He sits beside me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Darling, what's the matter? Will missed his daddy and we came here to find you, but you were sobbing your eyes out." He says. I calm down when I see Will, and I know straight away I just want to hold him.

"Can I hold Will, please?" I ask.  
"Of course." Magnus says, placing him in my arms. Once he's in my arms I immediately relax, leaning back against the couch and smiling softly at my little boy. I will never treat him like my dad treated me. I'll always love him and support him.

"I love you William, and I always will. I will always love you and support you no matter what. I don't care if you're into girls, boys or both. Whatever your sexuality is, I don't care. I'll love you and support you no matter what. And if you get married and have a baby, I'll be there to help you through everything. You are my perfect little boy and I will always love you, no matter what." I whisper.

I feel Magnus' arms around me, as I gently rock Will back and forth.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Magnus whispers. I shake my head.

"Not yet." I whisper.

"Whenever you're ready my love, weather that's tomorrow or eighty years from now, I'll be here to listen." Magnus whispers. He leans in and presses his warm lips to my cheek. I relax at his touch and rest my head on his shoulder, so grateful to have him.

"Thank you."I whisper.

"I'll always be here Alexander, and I will never push you to do or talk about anything you don't want to." He says. I smile and move my head to his chest.

"I love you so much." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

As I sit with my perfect husband and our beautiful baby boy, I realize that I don't need my dad's approval. I have everyone else's and have a beautiful family of my own, that's all that matters.

*JONATHAN'S P.O.V.*

I feel so bad for not being there for Clary when she lost her baby girl. I should have been there to comfort her and make sure she was okay. But I wasn't, I was Sebastian Morgenstern then, not John Graymark. But I'm going to make up for not being there. I'm going to talk to Clary and comfort her and help her get better.

When I walk into her room, I see her lying on her side on her bed, tears rolling down her face. Mom is sitting beside her, whispering something to her and rubbing her bump. I hope Clary isn't in pain.

"Um, i-is everything okay? Should I get Magnus?" I ask. Mom turns her head to look at me. She smiles softly and shakes her head.

"No sweetheart, it's alright. Clary was just having a fake contraction and it was very strong." She tells me. Well at least it's not something bad.

"Uh, mom can I talk to Clary alone for a while, please?" I ask.

"Of course you can baby." She says. She turns back to Clary and gently cups her face in her hands. "You know where I am if you need me. I love you Clarissa and you will get through this, I promise." She says. She then leans in and kisses Clary's forehead.

Clary nods and smiles weakly.

"I love you too." She whispers.

On her way out mom stops and kisses my cheek.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?"She asks. Why would she ask that?

"Of course mom, I love you too." I say. She smiles and walks out.

I walk over and lie down beside Clary. She moves into my arms and I pull her into my chest.

"I know I haven't always been there for you like I should've been, especially when you needed me most. But I'm here now and I'm all ears, if you wanna talk." I say.

"When I found out about the miscarriage, at first I couldn't feel anything. My mind was blank my ears where ringing, I was dizzy. I really thought I was going to pass out and I was glad because I didn't want to feel all that pain. But then I didn't and it hit me like a train. For hours, days even, all I could do was sob. I blamed myself, because I should've noticed I was pregnant with twins and I also fell flat on my stomach during training, and I thought that's what could've caused it.

I know now, that's it not my fault, but it still hurts _so _much and I just want my little girl. I want to hold her and play with her and see Jace spoil her and see Jack playing with her and I just... I want to have my baby girl back." She tells me. Poor Clary, she never deserved any of this.

"Clary, Annabelle would've been _so _proud to have you as her mommy, but she would hate to see you like this and she would want you to be happy and take care of her brother Jack and baby sister Lucy." I gently tell her, placing my hand on her bump.

She sniffles and looks up from my chest with watery green eyes, identical to my own.

"You really think so?"She asks. I nod.

"You're an amazing mom to Jack and Lucy, who wouldn't want to have you as a mom? If we didn't have the other greatest mom in the world, I'd be jealous of Jack and Lucy."I say. Clary laughs lightly and places her hand on top of mine.

"Thank you John." She whispers.

"Anytime baby sis, anytime." I whisper, kissing the top of her head.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" She asks.

"Of course." I say.

Clary soon falls asleep and after a while, I do too.

*Half an hour later*  
*JOCELYN'S P.O.V.*

"Luke, Clary and Jonathan have been up there for quite a while now; do you think something could have happened?" I ask.

"I highly doubt it." He says.

"I'm going to check on them anyway, just to be sure." I say.

"I'll come with you." He says.

When we get upstairs, I quietly open the door to Clary and Jace's room. What I see is what I've always wanted to see, ever since I got pregnant with Jonathan.

Clary has her head tucked into Jonathan's chest, her bump pressed up against his stomach. Jonathan's arms are around Clary, in a protective way. Both are sound asleep.

I feel the tears trickle down my face as I realize that I finally have my perfect family.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
"Hey what was your mom's maiden name Alli? I think I might have met her once." Izzy asks, as she and I sit in the living room of the institute. I have Will in my arms and he's fast asleep. Isabelle has her daughter Lily in her lap, who is also fast asleep.

"Starkweather. Where would you have met her?" I ask.

"Oh it wasn't her. I met a woman in Idris once and she had the same name as your mom and she looked a little bit like you. She told me she went by her maiden name. But it wasn't your mom, her last name was Carstairs." She says.

"My mom rarely used her maiden name." I say.

"Wait, you said your mom's maiden name was Starkweather, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Do you know or know of Hodge Starkweather, he was our tutor." She says.

"Yeah, at least I think it's the same Hodge. Average height, black hair and a scar on his face?" I ask.

"Yeah, well he had black hair when he was younger; it started to gray a little bit when he got older." Izzy says.

"Yes! That's exactly him." I say.

"Is he of any relation to you?" She asks.

"He's my uncle." I tell her.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Any questions just ask in a review or pm me. **

**Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be disscuesd within this chapter. If that affects you, please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 28.**

***ALLI'S P.O.V.***

"Your uncle?" Izzy asks in disbelief. I nod.

"Yeah, he's my mom's brother, older than her by 3 years." I tell her.

"But your mom wasn't in Valentine's circle, was she?" She asks. I shake my head, smiling lightly as I see Will's blue eyes flutter open.

"No, she didn't like Valentine at all, wasn't friends with him and only saw him at school or on the rare occasion Valentine visited the manor." I tell her.

"Did you know him?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah. My mom had me when she was 17 and Hodge use to baby sit me all the time. For the first few years, everything was great. I had my mom and my dad and Hodge, who I called 'Uncle Hodge'. He was so nice to me and my only friend. We were super close right up until I was 5 or 6 and then he just disappeared. When I was thirteen I heard that he lived in New York. I spent so much time looking for him but I never found him. Then a year later I found out he died. Funny enough that was around the same time I met Will's father." I say. I thought I loved Will's father when I first met him, but I know now I didn't. I was just looking for comfort, after finding out Hodge died.

"You never loved him did you? Will's father, I mean." Izzy asks. I shake my head.

"Never. I thought I did, but I was wrong and I was just seeking comfort." I say.

"What was his name?" She asks.

"Jason Pennhallow. He was so nice at first and I thought we were going to have a proper relationship. Then one night both our parents went to Idris so he invited me over to stay the night. I went and we watched some TV in his room. He started kissing me and soon enough we were full on making out. He started trying to undo the button on my jeans. I stopped and told him I didn't think I was ready yet. He begged me; telling me he loved me and saying I didn't love him. He made me think that by not having sex with him I was basically telling him I didn't love him. At the point I still thought I did, so I agreed. I asked him to use a condom because I wasn't on the pill or anything. He wouldn't , he said he wanted it to feel 'As good as possible' and once again begged me not to make him use a condom, calming that even when we're having sex I wanted to 'Put barriers between us'. So I didn't make him wear a condom. I regretted agreeing to have sex with him right away. He wasn't gentle even though I was a virgin and it hurt _so _much Izzy, so much.

I started getting sick a while later and realized I was having pregnancy symptoms. I bought five different types of pregnancy tests and every single one of them was positive. I told my mom I thought I was getting the flu, so she summoned brother Zachariah and he was able to confirm my pregnancy. I begged him not to tell my parents, knowing how they would react. He agreed not to and told me he would be on hand throughout my pregnancy.

I told Jason a few days later. He asked me to have an abortion but I flatly refused. I don't have anything against abortion; it's just not for me.

He broke up with me straight away.

For a while I pretend I could raise Will by myself and give him a good life, but I knew I couldn't. That's when I started meeting couples looking to adopt.

I didn't meet Magnus and Alec until I was six months but I immediately knew that they were the _perfect _parents for Will. They had such a strong connection and could tease eacother endlessly, without either ever getting annoyed. I met Magnus in central park with Tessa one day; I got to know Tessa and got to know Magnus more. I let him feel Will kicking and the way he reacted was exactly how I responded when I felt his first kick. When I saw how well he bonded with Will I knew he and Alec were the ones to raise him. So I asked him to meet me in Java Jones the next day with Alec, and that's when I told them I wanted them to raise Will." I say, all the while looking at Will in my arms.

I realize that Izzy only asked me his name and blush at the fact I rambled on again.  
"Sorry, I rambled. I have a tendency to do that." I say. Izzy laughs lightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you met Magnus and Alec and that you're part of our family now." She says. I smile at her, happy to finally have a proper family again. After Hodge disappeared my parents divorced and their parenting skills dropped.

"Me too. Magnus and Alec are the perfect fathers for Will; only thing I'm afraid of is Magnus putting glitter on him." I say. Izzy laughs.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. When Clary was pregnant with Jack and she started having serious complications, she moved in with Magnus for a while so he could keep a really close eye on her. She was still there when Jack was born and every time she left Jack alone with Magnus she made him swear on Alec's life not to put makeup or glitter on Jack." Izzy says.

"I didn't give them any conditions on adopting Will, but I really should've made 'No glitter on the baby' one." I say.

"Yes, definitely. But it could be worse." Izzy says. I nod.

"I know, I'm so glad the only thing I have to worry about with my sons parents is Magnus putting glitter on him." I say.

"Do you think you'll ever find the right person, settle down and have a baby, when you're ready this time?" Izzy asks.

"Oh, I donno Iz, after Jason the only boys I want to be around are the ones in my family. Magnus, Alec, Will, Simon, Jace, Jack, John, and even Luke has become like a dad to me." I say.

"Luke is the most amazing father in the history of mankind. My dad was never there for me growing up and when I was pregnant with Lily and really scared I was going to mess her life up, Luke came and talked to me and comforted me and he told me he loved me and always thought of me as his daughter, and anytime I want to talk about anything, he'll be there to listen." She says. Luke is one of the best people I know and I feel so blessed to be part of his life.

I smile as I realize I have a whole new family and a whole new life. I have everything ahead of me and things are really looking up.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
I'm starting to feel better lately. Not entirely, but I think I'm getting better.

Right now I'm lying in bed with Jace, admiring the necklace he got me before Jack was born.

As I do, a searing pain rips through my stomach. A fake contraction. I gasp in pain, clutching my stomach and sitting up.

"What? What is it? Are you in labour?" Jace asks, sitting up and panicking. I'm getting close to being seven months pregnant now, and since Jack was born two months premature, Jace is afraid Lucy will be too. So any sound I make, he assumes it's labour.

"No, well yes, but its fake. But it hurts like real labour!" I say. I start to cry as the pain intensifies.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Jace asks. I remember yesterday when I got a fake contraction when mom was with me. She rubbed my bump, held my hand and coached me through it, like a real contraction. It helped a lot.

"Rub my belly, hold my hand and talk to me." I tell Jace, reaching my hand out for his. He takes my hand in his and scoots over closer to me, that we're lying only inches apart. He rubs my belly with his free hand and starts whispering sweet nothings. I concentrate on his voice and not the pain, and soon it passes. I sigh in relief, loosening my grip on Jace's hand but not letting it go.

"You okay?" He asks, brushing the hair out of my face. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I say.

"Clary, listen. You know how we're taking things one step at a time, to help you get better?" Jace asks. I nod. "Well today, I think we should tell Jack about Annabelle. He has a right to know about her and I really think it could help you get better." He says. I really don't know how to feel about this. Jack might be a little bit young... but he is a lot more mature than most two year olds.

"Jace, I don't know..." I say.

"I promise I'll be right there holding your hand the whole time. I'll even talk if you want me to, but you need to be there." He says. I don't see a point in not telling Jack, and who knows; maybe it would help me get better.

"Okay, let's do it." I say.

*10 minutes later*

"Jack, your mommy and I have something important to tell you. It's why mommy's so sad." Jace gently tells Jack, as we sit in the main room of the institute.

"What is it?" Jack innocently asks.

"Well, um, when you were in my tummy you had a twin sister in there with you too. But Raziel decided that he wanted Annabelle to live with him and Michael, to help them protect new shadowhunters like you. And because she went to live with Raziel and protect you, daddy and I never got to met her and we miss her so much." I explain. I take my necklace off and show it to Jack.

"Right before you were born, daddy and I chose a name for your sister. We called her Annabelle and we loved her and still love her, as much as we love you. When we chose her name, daddy gave me this necklace to remember Annabelle and to show that she is your sister and our little girl." I tell him.

"Why Raziel want her to live with him?" Jack asks. Hearing Jack talk about Annabelle is too much for me and I break down sobbing again, mourning my little girl.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

When Clary breaks down I immediately move to comfort her. I hug her and whisper sweet nothings to her, until she is calm again. I know she can't finish explaining everything to Jack, so I will.

"We don't know why Raziel wanted Annabelle to live with him, but we miss her very much and mommy misses her so much it's making her sad." I gently tell Jack. He frowns and crawls onto Clary's lap, trying to fit himself around her baby bump.

He puts his arms around her neck, hugging her.  
"Mommy, you the best mommy eva. I love you. Annabelle and Lucy love you too." He quietly says. Clary laughs lightly and wraps her arms around Jack.

"Thank you baby boy, I love you too." She whispers, kissing his forehead.

They stay like that for a while before I notice Clary's eyes drooping. I know she needs to sleep.

"Jack, how about we go find Uncle John and you and him can draw a nice picture while I take mommy to bed. Then I'll come back and take you up to our room and you can sleep with us tonight." I say.

Jack smiles broadly and nods.

*10 minutes later*

As I walk back into the room with Jack in my arms, I see Clary is pretty close to falling asleep. I lie down so I'm facing her, and put Jack between us.

Clary soon falls asleep and I follow shortly after, sleeping peacefully with my beautiful wife and perfect little boy.

**Hope you liked it! Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, thanks for all the ideas. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed during this chapter, if that affects you, please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 29**

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

Magnus and I are sitting on our bed with Will in my arms and Magnus' arms around both of us.

"Mags?" I quietly whisper.

"Yes my darling?" He whispers back.

"I know Will already has so many great aunties and uncles and he has an amazing grandma in the form of my mom, but I still want him to have a grandfather. Lucy, Lily and Jack are all going to grow up with a grandfather and I don't want Will excluded from that." I whisper. Magnus Is quiet for a while before he starts talking.

"You know how Izzy knew Robert wouldn't be there for her or Lily like he should be, after Lily was born?" He asks. I nod. "And so she and Simon asked Luke to be Lily's grandfather, because he already promised to be there for her whenever she needed him. Maybe we could ask him to fill in as grandfather for little William. I have known Luke since he was fifteen and I became very good friends with him when he moved here with Jocelyn, when she was pregnant with Clary. So I know him quiet well and I know he would be honoured to be little William's grandfather. He loves him to bits already, I can tell." He says. Luke is a very good candidate for William's grandfather, and Clary and John are already his aunty and uncle, so I suppose it really only makes sense.

"Yeah, I really like that idea." I say.

"Then why don't you head on over and ask him, and I'll put William to bed." Magnus says. I shake my head; I need Magnus by my side right now, along with Will. Otherwise I'll break down again.

"No Mags, I need you and Will with me right now, to keep me calm. Will you come with me, please?" I ask.

"Of course darling. Just give me five minutes to get William ready." He says.

*20 minutes later*  
*In Jocelyn and Luke's house.*

I smile to myself as I gently stroke William's belly with the tips of my fingers. If he wasn't so tired he'd be screeching with laughter. He's so ticklish and bright and bubbly, it's so sweet. He's such a beautiful baby; I've never seen someone as beautiful as Will. Well, maybe except for his father.

I suddenly feel someone place their hand on my shoulder. My head snaps up to see Luke standing beside me. I glance over at Magnus and Jocelyn. Magnus has little Abby on his lap, fascinating her with little balls of magic, while Jocelyn looks on smiling.

"Alec, I heard about the fight with your dad. I can't believe how low he's sunk, he never use to be like this in school. He got on Clary's case too, he called her a brat who got pregnant at sixteen and eighteen and blamed her miscarriage and Jack's premature birth on her. That's what made her go into depression. I'm here if you want to talk about the fight, Alec." He says. I knew Robert called Clary a brat because she asked him to apologize to Jack, for shouting at him. But I had no idea he caused her depression, it just makes me hate him even more!

"Earlier this evening I was going to the library to find a book to read to Will. I heard dad's voice and when I reached the library he was talking on the phone. He started to call me a disgrace and a shame and said he wanted to disown me. When he found I heard him he told me to grow up and called me a disgrace and a shame again. He said Will wasn't really my little boy, because he's adopted, and said Magnus brainwashed me into loving Clary and into thinking being gay is a choice." I quietly tell him.

"He's an idiot Alec, he has no idea what he's talking about. Of course Will is your little boy, just because you don't share the same blood, doesn't mean he isn't yours. Look at Jocelyn, Clary and I. I raised her for sixteen years before she found out about the shadow world. She, Jocelyn and I were a great family and I always loved Clary as my own and I always will. It takes love to make a family, Alec, not blood." He tells me. I smile weakly; I can really see why Clary loves him so much.

"I was telling Magnus that I still want William to grow up with a grandfather, and he suggested I ask you." I say, looking up at him. He's quiet for a few minutes, but then smiles and says

"I would be honoured Alec. And I want you to know you can come to talk to me about anything, anytime. I'm always here to listen."

"Thanks. Do you wanna hold William?" I ask. I can hear the edge of fear in my voice, for some reason afraid that Luke will react the same as Robert. But he doesn't.  
"I would love to."He says.

"He might be a little clingy; he always is when he's tired." I say, gently placing Will into Luke's arms. Will doesn't stir, just looks up at Luke through half open eyes.

"He's absolutely gorgeous Alec, you wouldn't even think twice about the fact he's adopted. He looks exactly like you." He says. I'm so glad he reacted in a good way, not that I expected anything else really.

"Thanks. Alli and I do look quiet alike, and Will looks almost exactly like her, so that's why he resembles me." I say.

"Maybe if you go back far enough you two are related." He says. I never thought of that. I doubt it, but who knows?

"Yeah, maybe." I say.

"I just can't get over how adorable he is. And how good he is." Luke says. I can't help the proud smile that creeps onto my face, I love hearing people praise my little boy. He's my pride and joy.

"Yeah, he's a really good baby." I say.  
"I think that's because he loves you and Magnus so much and he knows he's safe and loved when he's with you." Luke says.

"Was Clary like that as a baby?"I ask.

"Yes, exactly the same. She was such a quiet baby, only cried when she was hungry or needed changing. But as she started to get older she got louder. She was still very good but by the angel, could she make a lot of noise." He says. I laugh at the image of Clary as a baby, making as much noise as possible and giving her parents headaches.

"Jack is kind of like that. He's a mixture of Clary and Jace, really. He can make a lot of noise or he can just contently draw in silence. He can be as graceful as Jace or as clumsy as Clary." I say.

"Though he's mostly as clumsy as Clary, that's for sure. When she was little she would trip over her own two feet. At first when she was one, it really upset her and shocked her, but as she grew older she learned to just pick herself up and try again. Jack is very like that, I notice him falling a lot, but just standing straight back up." Luke says. I can't help but smile as I picture Clary as a baby, falling flat on her ass after tripping over thin air.

Magnus and I stay for a few more hours before deciding to go back to the institute.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

As I lay alone in bed, trying to ignore my back pain, I hear the door open and a few minutes later either side of the bed sag down. I see Magnus sitting on one side, so I presume Alec is on the other.

"Clary, Will missed his aunty Clary and wanted to see you." Magnus quietly says.

I turn around to see Alec sitting on my other side, with Will in his lap. I smile weakly and gently brush my fingers over the few tufts of dark hair on Will's head. I then gently trail my fingertips over his stomach, causing him to break out into a fit of hysterical laughter. As Will giggles into Alec's chest, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Will looks at me again, still giggling and smiling. And I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth. I lie still for a few seconds. That's the first time I've laughed in weeks.  
"Do you wanna take him?" Alec asks, breaking the silence.

I nod and lift Will onto my chest.

"Hi pretty baby." I quietly whisper.

Magnus swings his legs around and lies on one side of me, while Alec lies the other.

"He's such a good little boy." I whisper.  
"That's what your dad and I were saying earlier." Alec says. Everything is quiet for a while before Alec whispers  
"Clary, I know what my dad said to you and I just want you to know that I'm done with him and I hate him. But know that I love you and I think you're a fantastic mom."

I smile weakly and look at Alec.  
"I love you too, and I think you're an amazing father and that Will is so lucky to have you as one of his daddies." I say. Alec smiles and kisses my forehead.

"How's my little niece doing in there, huh?" Magnus asks, rubbing his hand across my bump.

"She hasn't kicked in a long time..." I say.

"How long?" Magnus asks.

"I-I'm not sure, but it's been a while."I say.

"Well I can check you over tomorrow. But some babies are just lazy and they don't kick very often." He says. I really hope that's it.

"How are you feeling today?" Alec asks.

"I... sometimes I think I'm getting better, but then I remember what Robert said about Annabelle and I just..." I trail off as the tears roll down my face.

"Oh Clary, come'er." Alec says, putting his arms around me. I see Magnus lift Will off my chest and Will looking up at him with questioning blue eyes, just as I burry my face in Alec's chest.

"Sorry baby boy, but Aunty Clary is sad, so daddy has to make her feel better." Magnus gently tells Will.

"Clary, Robert doesn't know anything, he's an idiot. Don't listen to him or he's going to ruin your life. I love you, Magnus loves you, and everyone else loves you. You have all of us to support and love you, and we always will." He whispers. I nod into his chest.

"I love you guys." I whisper. I feel Magnus press his lips to my cheek as Alec rubs my back.

"We love you too darling, so much." Magnus tells me.

As I lay here, in the arms of two of my best friends, I realize that with everyone's help, I can get through this.

*JOHN'S P.O.V.*

"It's getting kinda chilly." Maia says, as we walk toward mom and dad's, after spending all day together.

We've been spending so much time together lately and we're really close friends. Tonight I'm going to finally ask her out.

"Do you want my Jacket?" I ask.

"Oh no it's okay, thanks." She says.

"Sure, no problem." I say. I start to rehearse how I am going to ask Maia out, in my head, again. I've been practicing all day, wanting to get it perfect. I start to repeat it again.

"Maia, I've really liked you for a long time now and I think you're the most amazing girl in the world and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" I repeat the words in my head.

It's not until Maia speaks, do I realize I said it all out loud.

She stops us in the middle of central park and turns to look at me, smiling her beautiful smile.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She whispers. Then she stands up on tip-toe and presses her warm lips against mine.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**WARNING: Sensitive Issues will be discussed in this chapter. If that affects you, please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

***JOHN'S P.O.V.*  
**After a few seconds, Maia pulls back and grins broadly at me.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." She whispers. I smile and relax as I look into her beautiful eyes. Raziel, she is beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Me too." I whisper, leaning my forehead against hers. I can't believe I'm so lucky; I've wanted to be with Maia since Jack was just a baby.

"John?" She quietly whispers a few minutes later.

"Hm?" I softly ask, lost in her eyes.

"Maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while. There's already so much going on with Clary being depressed, Lucy due in almost 2 months, Alli moving into the institute and Simon and Isabelle trying for another baby. I think anything else would cause chaos." She says. She's right, everybody already has so much on their minds right now, they don't have time to approve or disapprove of my relationship with Maia.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe we could tell them after Lucy is born?" I ask.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She says.

I grin as I realize that since Maia is my girlfriend, Jack and Lily will start calling her 'Aunty Maia', as will Lucy and Will when they can talk.

"You're going to be 'Aunty Maia'" I whisper to her. She grins broadly and kisses me again.

I can't believe I finally got the girl I've liked for over two years.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
I rub Clary's back as we sit on the couch in the living room. It's the first time she's agreed to stay downstairs in a long time. She's really starting to get better and I'm so happy that I'm going to have my Clary back again. My beautiful, perfect Clary.

"Jack, be careful, you might hurt Uncle Simon." Clary warns our son.

Simon is sitting in the middle of the floor, amongst Jack's toys, colouring books, the folder for his drawings, his colouring utensils and everything else.

Jack is climbing all over Simon, trying not to let Simon tickle him.

"It's okay Clare, I'm almost a shadowhunter now, remember?" Simon says. The spell that turns him mortal keeps getting delayed because Magnus can't tear himself away from Will long enough to perform the spell. Simon completely understands but just really wants to be mortal now.

"I know, but he can be pretty rough." Clary says.

"Wonder where he gets that from." Simon says, lifting Jack onto his shoulders.

"Daddy." Jack says matter-o-factly. I laugh.

"You get most things from me, don't you?" I say.

"He still has Clary's art skills and clumsiness though." Simon says. I can't help but laugh at how true that is. Jack is very, very clumsy and always falls over nothing, the same as Clary. Sometimes I think they both have two left feet.

"Put me down, Uncle Simon." Jack suddenly says. Simon lifts him from his shoulders and sets him on the ground.

Jack walks up to Clary and I and climbs onto my lap, knotting his fists in my shirt so he won't fall.

"Mommy, Daddy, we go see grandma and grandpa? Pwease?" Jack asks.

"It's kinda late Jack..." I say, glancing at my watch. It's Six O'clock and Jack is normally in bed at half seven, eight O'clock.

"Pwease daddy, wanna talk to grandpa." He says.

"You can talk to him on the phone?" Clary suggests. Jack shakes his head.

"Nuhuh, wanna see grandma too." He says. I suppose a quick visit would be okay...

"Okay, but we can't stay long." I say. Jack's whole face lights up in delight.

"Okay daddy!" He says.

"Go get your shoes and ask Uncle Simon to help you put them on." I say, letting him down.

"What am I shoe Elf?" Simon asks.

"In a way." Clary says.

"If I were any miniature creature I'd be the Hobbit." He says.

"But you'd be nothing in comparison to Martin Freeman." Clary says.

"Well of course not, he's also Dr. John Watson and frankly I'm more of a Sherlock." Simon says.

"No way you're more like an Anderson." Clary says.

"How dare you, if I was anyone from Sherlock I would be Greg Lestrade or Mycroft Holmes." He says.

"You'd be Lestrade because there's no way you could run a government." Clary says. What the hell are they talking about?

"Well you would be Moriarty." Simon says.

"That's not insulting Simon." Clary says. I love seeing her like this again, all nerdy and passionate about stuff like Sherlock It really shows she is getting back to her old self.

*10 minutes later*  
*LUKE'S P.O.V.*  
"Grandpa, why my sister Annabelle live with Raziel and Michael? Why she no live with me, mommy daddy and Lucy?" Jack innocently asks as he sits on the floor with Jace. Clary didn't come over with Jace and Jack, Jace says that though she's getting better, she's not ready to leave the house yet.

Jace bites his lip as Jack asks this question.

"Your mommy and daddy told you about her?" I ask. Jack nods.

"Why she live with Raziel and Michael?" He repeats.

"Well, Raziel wanted someone to help him look over you and make sure you're safe and he knew Annabelle would do a good job of that, so she lives with him to help look after you. And she's going to look after Lucy, too." I explain as best I can. Jack seems content with this answer and goes back to playing with Jace.

As I sit watching Jack and Jace, I remember when Clary told me she lost her daughter. It was one of the worst days of my life, seeing my daughter so heartbroken.

_*Flashback*_

_I walk into the main room of the institute to see how Clary is doing, since she's getting pretty far along in her pregnancy now. _

_When I get in I don't see her anywhere, which is unusual. Maybe she's still asleep. _

"_Looking for Clarissa?" Comes the gruff voice of Robert Lightwood. I turn around to see Robert standing in the hallway._

"_Yes, do you know where she is?" I ask, concerned about my daughter. _

"_The infirmary." He answers, causing me to panic. Why is she in the infirmary? What the hell has happened? _

_I rush up to the infirmary where I find Clary and Jace. Clary is sitting up in one of the beds, wearing a hospital gown. Jace is beside her, his head bent to her stomach where he appears to be whispering something. Clary has her face buried in Jace's hair, her hands resting on either side of his head, tears rolling down her face. _

_She can't have miscarried as Jace is obviously talking to the baby, so what could have happened? Could the baby have some serious condition or deformity? _

"_Clary, sweetheart, is everything alright?" I ask. Both Jace and Clary look up. It's only now that I notice the tears rolling down Jace's bloodshot eyes. _

_I walk over and sit beside Clary, brushing her hair out of her face. _

"_What happened, Clary? Did something happen to the baby?"I ask, placing a gentle hand on her bump. _

"_T-The other day, I-I woke up with really bad pains in my stomach and I was bleeding, a lot. I went to find Jace but Magnus found me first and checked me over. It turns out that... I was having twins, but one of the babies...they...died." She says, whispering the last part. All I feel is my heart breaking for my daughter, who at only sixteen suffered a miscarriage. Why is it always Clary who has to suffer? She's so young; she shouldn't have to go through all this. The pregnancy is hard enough on her as it is. _

_I notice Clary starting to sob, and am immediately pulled out of my thoughts. _

"_Oh Clary, sweetheart, come'er." I say putting my arms around her. Clary buries her face in my chest, sobbing her eyes out. I rub her back with one hand and hold her close with the other._

_Jace holds onto one of Clary's hands, and looks at her with worrying golden eyes. _

_After a while Clary calms down. _

"_Which baby did you lose?" I carefully ask. _

"_The one we didn't know about." Jace says, his voice cracking because of all the emotions he is feeling. _

"_Did this ever happen to you and mom, I mean did you ever lose a baby, apart from Sebastian?" Clary asks. _

"_Thankfully not sweetheart. But your mom does know someone from the circle who had two miscarriages; she helped through everything so she can help you too. And I will always be here for both of you." I tell her._

"_Wait, me too?" Jace asks, looking up from his hands. _

"_Of course Jace, you're the father of my grandson and you're my daughter's fiancé, you're a big part of my family now and that means you'll always have me to love you and to protect you." I tell him. Jace smiles weakly and looks to Clary. _

"_I can see why you love him so much." He says. Clary smiles weakly as I place a kiss to the top of her head._

_A while later I leave Clary in the safe hands of Jace and head home to tell Jocelyn the tragic news._

_*End of Flashback*_

*2 weeks later*

*CLARY'S .*

Today I'm going to take a big step and leave the institute, while everyone is on a hunt. I want to go talk to my mom and dad.

Magnus is going to take care of Jack for me as he has Alli to help him.

*At Jocelyn and Luke's.*

Mom isn't here, but thankfully dad is and I really need to talk to him. But for some reason I don't seem to be able to.

"Clary, are you alright, you're beings so quiet, it's unusual." Dad says.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. Dammit! Why can I not simply tell him about Lucy not kicking in a long time and how afraid I am?

He sits beside me and places his hand on top of mine.

"Clary, I have raised you for eighteen years and I know you better than you know yourself. I know something is wrong; it's obvious by the way you aren't talking, and you always bite your lip when you're nervous or scared, like you are now. I'm your dad Clary, you can tell me anything." He says. I immediately stop chewing on my lip.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can, I burst into tears, my fear taking over.

Dad immediately puts his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest. He doesn't say anything for a while just holds me and lets me cry.

After a while I've calmed down a bit, and that's when dad starts to talk.

"It's okay Clary, tell me what's wrong sweetheart." He says.

"I-I haven't felt Lucy kick in a month nearly, and I'm so scared that there's something wrong o-or that she's... gone." I whisper, unable to bring myself to say 'Dead'.

"Why didn't you say this earlier and have Magnus check you over?" He asks.

"I already had everyone worried sick about me because of the demon attack and my depression, I didn't want to worry anyone anymore." I whisper.

"Clary, we're your family and it's our job to take care of you, and little Lucy too." He says, placing his hand on my bump.

"I know..." I trail off.

"You need to go home and ask Magnus to check you over and make sure everything is okay. Lucy is probably just a little bit lazy." He says. I laugh lightly, though I really hope he's right.

Just as I'm about to thank dad, someone starts to frantically knock on the door.

When dad opens it I immediately hear Jace's voice.

"Is Clary here? Is she okay? Is she sick again? What's wrong with her?" He frantically asks. I hope Magnus told him why I'm over here, like I asked him to.

"Jace, calm down. Clary's here, she's in the kitchen. She's fine, she's not sick and her depression isn't coming back or getting worse. Why don't you go ahead in and see her?" Dad says, letting Jace in.

Jace has his arms around me in an instant.

"Oh Clary, thank the angel you're oaky, I was so scared, I thought you were sick again." He says, pulling back from our embrace.  
"I'm okay Jace, _we're _okay." I say, rubbing my belly.

Jace starts peppering my belly with kisses, whispering to Lucy.

*LUKE'S P.O.V.*  
As I stand watching Jace embracing Clary and kissing her bump, I'm remind very much so of Jocelyn and I, when she was pregnant with Clary. I was exactly like Jace, always fearing the worst.

I see how happy Clary is with Jace, how relaxed and comfortable she is. And I see how gentle, loving and caring Jace is with Clary. I realize I made the right decision in letting Jace marry Clary. They're perfect for eacother and no one could take better care of my daughter and grandchildren.

*THAT NIGHT*  
*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

I nervously chew on my lip as Magnus keeps quiet, while performing the spell that lets him see Lucy. I told him about her not kicking in a month and he immediately dragged me into the nearest room, pulled my top up and started the spell.

He takes his hands away a few minutes later and looks me in the eyes.

"Alright Clary, I don't want you to panic, but it looks like Lucy may have damaged reflexes, or possibly nerves, or both." He says.

**Super long to make up for no update!**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 30.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**The wave of emotions I feel hit me like a train.

First I feel shock, shock that my little girl could have such problems. Then disbelief. I think what if Magnus saw it wrong or got things mixed up with some other client of his? Then I feel angry, at the world at myself, for not telling someone about Lucy not kicking in a long time, sooner. Maybe if I did, something could be done about her nerves or reflexes, but with only two months to go until she's due, I doubt there's anything they can do.

Then the tears start. I feel Magnus wrap his arms around me, holding me tight and close. I lean my head against his chest, letting it all sink in.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asks. I nod, unsure of whether or not I'm okay.

"I need to lie down." I say.

"Why? What hurts?" Magnus asks, lying beside me.

"My head." I say. It's obviously from all the emotions I'm feeling right now.

"I can fix that, close your eyes." Magnus says. I do and I feel his fingers on my forehead. Within seconds the pain is gone, well the physical pain. I smile appreciatively at Magnus.

"Thanks Mags." I say.

"Anytime my darling. How are you doing today, huh?" He asks, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I think I'm getting better, I feel better. I feel like the old me again and I don't find it hard to get out of bed in the morning anymore. I'm so eager to see Jack I practically leap out of bed." I say. Magnus chuckles lightly.

"I do the exact same with William. The minute he cries I'm out of bed in an instant." He says. I smile at how amazing Magnus is with Will.

"You really love being a dad, don't you?" I ask. Magnus nods.

"More than anything in the world. It's the best thing I've ever done and I never loved two people like I love Alec and William." He says.

"I feel the exact same way about Jace, Jack, Annabelle and Lucy." I say.

"You know Lucy will be just fine, no matter what, right? There are simple treatments she can go through to fix her nerves and reflexes. That's if they're even damaged. I'm not 100% sure." He says.

"Should I go for an ultrasound?" I ask.

"If you want, but they'll only be able to tell you what I've told you. Brother Zachariah may be able to tell but I'm not sure." He says.

"So how will we know for certain?" I ask.

"Well if Brother Zachariah can't tell you for certain either now or when Lucy is born, they only thing we can really do is take her to a mundane hospital where they can give her an MRI." Magnus says. No, I don't want my baby girl going for an MRI at only a few days old! No way, it would scare the life out of her.

"No, Mags there has to be another way. Lucy would be far too young to go through that, it would scar her for life." I say.

"She would be sedated the whole time, so she stays still. She won't remember any of it when she wakes, she'll be back in yours or Jace's arms by then." He says.

"But still..." I say.

"Look, it's not definite. Brother Zachariah will more than likely be able to tell, once she's born. The treatment she would undergo is just some simple spells form the silent brothers and I, and possibly some physio therapy. That's it, nothing major or to be scared about." He says.

"Can Jace and I be with her when she's having treatment?" I ask.

"Absolutely, well so long as you're not pregnant with baby Herondale number 3, by then." He jokes, placing his hand on my bump. I laugh lightly and place my hand on top of his.

"No, I certainly won't be. We agreed there would always be at least 2 years between our kids, and hopefully no more than five." I say. It wouldn't be nice for our third baby to be way younger than Lucy and Jack; it would make them feel left out.

"Alec and I have decided on the same age gaps. Though that's if we can ever find someone to carry another child for us, or let us adopt their child. Out of all the couples Alec and I met, Alli was the only one who wasn't homophobic." He says.

"I'll carry a baby for you guys." I say. I have absolutely no problems carrying a baby for Alec and Magnus, even though pregnancy is difficult. I'd do anything for them.

"We'll probably want another baby in about a year and a half..." He trails off.

"That's no problem. Jace and I have been thinking of leaving 3 years between Lucy and our next baby, instead of having the same age gap, and so both Jack and Lucy don't need lifting or anything." I tell him. I can't lift Jack now at all, because my back hurts so much all the time.

"Clary, are you really sure about this? IVF and surrogacy are difficult things to go through. A-and we aren't going to use an egg donor, if you were to carry our child it would be your baby too. Do you really want a baby that's not your husband's, but his brother's?" He asks. That doesn't bother me, and I know it won't bother Jace. I'll know through the whole nine months that I'm not going to keep the baby and they aren't really mine.

"I'm fine with all that Mags. I want you and Alec to have a family like you deserve and if I'm the only one who can give it to you then I'll give it to you." I say.

"Clary, you're really, really sure about this?" Magnus asks.

"Yes! And even if I wasn't, I have almost two years to think about it. But I am sure. If I could give you a baby now, I would." I tell him, rubbing my belly.

"Clary, you are the most amazing person in this world. I love you so much, thank you for offering to do this wonderful thing for Alec and I. I promise if you do end up carrying our baby that I will take Jack and Lucy any day of the week for any amount of time and I'll be by your side, twenty four seven." He says. I grin and rest my head on his chest.

"I love you too. I'm so glad I have you." I whisper.

"And I'm so glad I have you." He whispers, kissing the top of my head. As we lay together like this, I remember how Magnus and I use to lie together like this in the earlier hours of the morning, when I was pregnant with Jack and unable to sleep after a nightmare. I remember how Magnus always felt Jack kick, always talked to him and always kissed my belly and told Jack how much he loves him. That's what started the special bond they have, and I realize I want him to have the same bond with Lucy.

"Mags?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" He asks.

"Gimme your hand." I say. He looks at me with confusion, furrowing his brow, whilst holding his hand out to me.

"Why?" He asks.

"I want you to wait to feel Lucy kick with me." I say, placing his hand on my belly. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I can't stay forever Clare; your husband will want to see you."He says.

"I know, just stay for a little while. I want you to bond with Lucy." I say.

"Alright darling." He says.

A few minutes later I hear footsteps and look up to see Jace looking worried in the doorway.

"Clary, is everything okay? Are you sick again?" He frantically asks.

"Calm down golden boy, Clary was just telling me about Lucy not kicking in a while and how she was scared to tell us. I was checking her over." Magnus says.

"Clary, what didn't you tell me? Why were you scared?" Jace gently asks, walking over and placing a comforting hand on my cheek.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Magnus says, sitting up and walking out. When he does, Jace lies beside me and I move into his arms.

"Clary, I want to know everything that goes on with you and Lucy, good or bad. I always want to be here for my two girls." He says.

"Okay, I promise to tell you everything from now on." I say. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"What did Magnus say, about Lucy?" He asks. Oh, how will Jace take this news?

"H-he said that um, she might... have damaged nerves, reflexes or both. He doesn't know though and if he or brother Zachariah can't tell when Lucy is born. She's going to have to have an MRI." I tell him. Jace is quiet for a while before burying his face in my hair.

"It's not fair." He whispers.

"No, it's not." I say.

"I'm going to take care of you and Lucy not matter what. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're both always okay." He says, rubbing my belly. I smile and place my hand under my bump.

"Thank you, we're lucky to have you." I whisper. Jace smiles weakly.

"I'm lucky to have you too." He says.

*THAT NIGHT*

"Does your son always use my fiancé as a climbing wall?" Izzy jokes, as we sit in the library with Jack and Simon. I laugh as I l watch Jack climbing all over Simon again.

"You're telling me Lily doesn't?" I ask.

"No, she does. Though she mostly uses Jace as her personal assistant. She has him wrapped around her little finger, he's so in love with her he'll do anything for her." Izzy says. I smile; rubbing my belly, thinking of how great Jace will be with Lucy.

"So how's the baby-trying going?" I ask.

"Not pregnant yet, but I don't feel so good these past few days so I'm gonna take a test tonight." Izzy says.

"I hope it's positive." I say, squeezing her hand. She smiles.

"Thanks, me too." She says. "How's your baby girl doing in there?" She asks, rubbing my bump. I smile and place my hand on top of my bump.

"She's doing good. A little lazy, but good." I say. Jace and I agreed not to tell anyone about Lucy's possible nerve and reflex damage until we know for sure.

"That's good. When are you due again?" She asks.

"May 18th." I say, rubbing my bump.

"Oh only two more months!" Izzy exclaims.

"I know, I'm getting quiet excited." I say.

"I think Simon's excited too. Since he's godfather." Izzy says. I smile as I look at Simon playing with Jack. He sees me and sticks his tongue out at me. I laugh, he's never changed. I do the same to him, laughing.

"You two are such big babies." Izzy jokes.

"But you love us!" Simon says.

"Yes, very much." Izzy says.

A few minutes later Jack comes toddling up to Izzy and I. He climbs into Izzy's lap and smiles at her.

"Hey cutie, what's up?" She says. Jack's face lights up when Izzy talks so nicely to him. He's afraid of being yelled at since Robert yelled at him.

"Aunty Izzy, you help me draw picture for daddy?" He asks. Normally he would ask me, but I know and understand that he wants to spend time with his aunty Izzy.

"Sure buddy, you bring your stuff over here and I'll help you." She says. Jack smiles broadly and hugs her.

"Love you aunty Izzy." He says. I swear, he gets cuter and cuter every day.

"Aw, I love you too buddy." She says.

There's suddenly a loud ringing through the institute, someone seeking permission to enter.

"I'll go; it's probably mom and dad." I say. I waddle through the halls and to the front double doors. I open them and come face to face with a boy around my age. He has light brown hair, green eyes and sharp features.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I'm Jason Pennhallow. I'm looking for Alli Nightshade." He says.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't update last night, I couldn't access and by the time I could it was half two in the morning.**

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you, please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 31.**

Jason Pennhallow, I wonder if he's related to Aline. And also how he knows Alli, maybe he's her cousin or her friend.

"Who are you to her?" I ask.

"Ex-boyfriend." He says. When he says that I know right away he is Will's father. The only thing I know about his and Alli's relationship is that he pressured her into having sex with him the night Will was conceived and then dumped her when she refused to have an abortion.

"Alli's busy right now..." I say.

"Doing what?" Jason asks.

"Uh... taking care of um... women problems." I say, gesturing to my bump to imply she's still healing from William's birth. He either understands or doesn't care as he doesn't ask anymore about it.

"Can I come in and wait for her?" He asks. I can't deny a shadowhunter access to the institute as I'm not the head of the institute, but I don't trust Jason.  
"State to me your full name and prove you're a shadowhunter. I will do the same." I say. He rolls his shirt sleeve up to reveal a glamour rune and a few Iratzes.

"My name is Jason Michael Pennhallow. I am eighteen years old and currently training as a shadowhunter." He says. He's definitely a shadowhunter. Now it's my turn. I pull my shirt aside so my collar bone and some of my chest are visible. I then take my jacket off so my forearm is visible. I point out my love and commitment runes. My marriage runes.

"My name is Clarissa Herondale, maiden name Graymark. I'm eighteen years old, married to Jace Herondale and currently reside the in the New York Institute." I say.

"Can I come in now?" He asks. I sigh and step out of his way.

"You can wait in there for Alli." I say, pointing to the main room of the institute.

"I'd rather be in company..." Jason says.

"Well only my brother, my son, my niece, and my sister-in-law are available for company." I say.  
"Where is your husband, and the head of the institute?" Jason asks.

"My husband is asleep. The head of the institute, Maryse Lightwood, is in Idris." I tell him.

"Well then I would like to wait in company." He repeats. I sigh; I really dislike this guy, already.

"Fine, follow me." I say. I start down the hall toward the library, waddling the whole way.

"Are you pregnant?" Jason asks. It's obvious, isn't it?

"Yes." I say.

"Are you pregnant with twins?" He asks. Is he calling me fat?! I know I look at lot more than most women who are seven months pregnant, but I didn't think I looked as though I'm expecting twins.

"_No!"_ I say.

"Okay, sorry. Boy or Girl?" He asks. I can tell he's about to bombard me with questions about Lucy, like people on the subway and in the line to pay, in Taki's.

"I'm expecting a Baby Girl, her name is Lucy Celine Herondale, she's due in two months on the eighteenth of May." I say, answering all his questions at once. Jason is quiet the rest of the way, thank the angel.

When we arrive back in the library I immediately sit beside Izzy again.

"Hey Clary, who's this guy?" Simon asks, pointing to Jason.

"That's Jason Pennhallow. He's Will's father." I say. Simon gets a hard look in his eyes, the way he does when he's annoyed.

"You're the asshole that pressured Alli into having sex, refused to wear a condom and then dumped her because she wouldn't abort the baby _you _caused her to become pregnant with!" He says. Simon and Alli are good friends, not as close as he and I but still close. He loves her like a sister and is very protective of her.

"Well can you blame me? I'm _eighteen, _I can't be a dad!" Jason says.

"Yeah, I can blame you actually. See the dark haired beauty at the table? She's my fiancée, Isabelle. And this little cutie is our daughter Lily. Izzy got pregnant with Lily when she was sixteen, I was sixteen too. I didn't know if I was ready to be a dad, but I stuck by her and I loved-and still love- her and Lily with all my heart. I gave her and Lily _everything _and now I can't possibly imagine my life without either of them. They are my whole world and being a dad, is the greatest and best thing I've ever done." Simon says. John must've brought Lily in while I was answering the door, as she is now sitting in Simon's lap.

"I got pregnant with Jack when I was sixteen and his father was elated and stuck by my side all seven months, proposing when I was 3 months and marrying me when I was six months. He had one of the worst upbringings you could imagine and he was always afraid to be a dad, yet he's still here today with Jack and I, loving us and waiting for the arrival of our little girl." I say, rubbing my belly

"You better treat Alli well if she agrees to see you, or so help me god I will_" Simon goes on to threaten Jason until Izzy cuts him off.

"Simon! Not in front of Jack and Lily!" She says. Simon stops talking, but glares at Jason.

*ALLI'S P.O.V.*  
I make my way to the library to find a book to read before I go to sleep. When I get in I see the last person I wanted to see. Jason.

I stop dead in my tracks, staring at my son's father. What is he doing here?! As I stare at him, he smiles at me.

"Hi Alli." He says.

"Jason. What. The hell. Are you doing here?" I ask, trying to keep calm. I'm still furious at him for leaving me because he got me pregnant.

"I want to get back together." He says. What?! What the hell is wrong with him?!

"I carried your child- that you wanted me to abort- for _nine _months and you never call me or even text me to see how I'm doing. And now that I'm not pregnant anymore and gave my baby up for adoption, you want to get back together?! No! It doesn't work like that!" I say. Through all nine months of my pregnancy, I never heard a word from Jason.

"It would've been too complicated to have a relationship while expecting a baby!" He says.

"Why, because my bump would've gotten in the way after you pressured me into sleeping with you, again?" I ask.

"Well, no..." He trails off.

"Then why? Because you didn't want to see me when I had a bump out to here? You didn't want to see me without makeup or with swollen feet or see me puking my guts out into the toilet every morning for a month?!" I ask, holding my hands out in front of me to show how big my bump was.

"No, because..." He trails of again, unsure of how to answer.

"Obviously that is it. Jason, you were the worst boyfriend anyone could ask for, you didn't love me and just wanted to use me and because of that I had to go through the agonising process of giving my baby up for adoption. Although I love my sons dad's so much and they are doing such an amazing job at raising him, it still hurts to know that if you loved me, we could've been a family. But you didn't and you don't and now everyone here is my family." I say. Not that everyone at the institute being my family is a bad thing.

"Wait, a _gay _couple adopted our child?!" He furiously asks. I forgot he's a huge homophobe.

"Yes, and they're amazing parents. Alec held my hand while I was giving birth, whilst Magnus helped to deliver William. They love him with all their hearts and he is their world. I couldn't have asked for a better family for my son." I say

"No! That is unacceptable! I refuse to let my son be raised by gay people!" He says. I hate how much of a homophobe he is.

"Oh, so now that you know that Will is being raised by two people in love, you have an interest in him? Well I'm not sorry to tell you that since you did not want Will and had no involvement in my pregnancy or his birth, you have no rights to him. _I_ decided who would adopt him and no one else and there's nothing you can do about it. If it bothers you, I suggest you go home and whine about it to someone who cares." I say. I knew from the second I met Magnus and Alec that they and they only, would raise Will.

"Alli you are running our son's life!" Jason says.

"No, ruining his life would be raising him by myself. Giving him to someone who can raise him properly and give him a good life, is improving his life." I say.

"You're crazy! These people have brainwashed you into some kind of Idiot! I don't know how I could love someone who supports such sins."He says.

"Jason, just leave." I say, getting fed up with him.

"No! Not until you agree to give our child to a straight couple!" He says.

"I would never take Will off Magnus and Alec." I say.

"Then I won't be leaving!" Jason says. Just then Magnus comes into the room and grabs Jason by his collar. Jason gasps in surprise and looks at Magnus with fear.

"Listen to me Jason Pennhallow. If you do not stop annoying Alli and get the hell out of here, I will turn you into a weasel and 'Forget' the spell to turn you back. Your choice." He says. I'm so glad he's here. Jason stares Magnus down for a few minutes, breathing heavily, before storming out, relieving me.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks, turning to me. I nod, relived Jason is gone.

"Yeah, thanks Mags. What would I do without you?" I ask. Magnus smiles and puts his arms around me. I wrap my own arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest.

"It's alright; I won't let him anywhere near you ever again." He says. I nod, so glad to have Magnus

"Thanks Mags, I love you." I say.

"I love you too Alli." He says. I look around and notice Jack, Izzy and Simon are no longer in here. I wonder where they went.

"Where are the kids and Simon?" I ask.

"When you and Jason started fighting Simon took them out of the room so they didn't have to witness the fight." Clary says I nod, glad that my niece and nephew didn't have to witness all that.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
I walk into the bedroom to see if Clary's awake from the nap she took.

When I get in, she's starting to sit up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Her hair is dishevelled, her bump extremely obvious.

I smile at how adorable she looks.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say. She grins broadly, like she use to.

"Good morning to you too goldilocks." She says. I can't help but laugh at the nickname. As I admire her smile and laugh at my new nickname, I realize something very important. Clary is her old self again, she isn't depressed anymore. I have my Clary back.

**Okay, I know this was long and didn't exactly have a point but I think it was okay. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, love you all.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, really sorry for all the confusion last chapter, my document manager fucked everything up, really annoying. It's all fixed now though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be disscuesd during this chapter, if that affects you please do not read.**

**Chapter 33. **

***JACE'S P.O.V.***

I rush over to Clary, wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her red curls.

"Oh Clary, thank the angel you're happy again." I whisper. I feel her small arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry Jace, I'm so sorry." She quietly says. Why on earth is she sorry?

"What for Clary?" I ask.

"For not being here, for abandoning you and Jack." She says. How could she possibly think she did that? She was depressed, it's not her fault and she certainly didn't abandon Jack and I.

"Clary, you did not abandon us. You were depressed, that's not something you can help. You need to stop blaming yourself for all of this." I tell her.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I tell her, kissing her red curls. I'm so happy she's healthy and happy again, that's all I've wanted since she got depressed. I'm so glad she's okay and that I have my Clary back.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
Today we're going over to see mom and dad and so Jack can see them for a while and play with Abby.

I want to talk to my mom about being afraid of raising two babies. The fear hit me when I found out about Lucy's possible nerve and reflex damage, knowing how hard it would be to handle giving Jack the attention he needs and getting Lucy to all her medical appointments. I know mom can help me; she's the best mom in the world and knows exactly how to help me and make me feel better. I'm so glad I have her.

"Ready to go?" Jace asks from my side. I turn to look at him and nod.

"Yeah, where's Jack?" I ask, looking around for him.

"I think he's in the nursery with Will, Lily, Magnus and Alec."Jace says.

"I'll go get him." I say. I make my way upstairs and into the nursery, where I find Jack sitting on the floor with Lily, and Magnus and Alec watching them from their spot beside Will's crib.

"Aunty Clary!" Lily exclaims when she sees me. I smile at my beautiful little niece and kneel down as best I can to give her a hug.

"Hey Lils, you spending some time with your Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec?" I ask. Lily nods.

"Uhuh, mommy and daddy are doing grown up stuff upstairs." She says. I look at Alec wide-eyed for an explanation.

"She means training."She explains. I relax, no longer freaked out.

"Jack, you ready to go see grandma and grandpa?" I ask. He looks up from his building blocks and smiles.

"Yeah." He says.

"Alright let's go, daddy's waiting downstairs." I say. Jack says goodbye to everyone and we head downstairs.

*10 minutes later*

"How are you feeling today sweetheart? This is a big step, getting out of the house twice in one week." Mom asks, as we sit in the kitchen. Mom and I are in the kitchen whilst dad and Jace are in the living room with Jack and Abby.

"I'm a lot better, I'm happy again." I say.

"Oh that's wonderful Clary! I'm so glad." Mom says

"So am I, it was horrible being depressed." I say.

"I know just how you feel." Mom says, referring to when she got depression after John was born. I remember that I want to talk to mom about being afraid of raising two babies, especially with Lucy having possible nerve damage.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I ask.

"Of course you can sweetie, what is it?" She asks, sitting beside me.

I take a deep breath and begin to speak.

"I haven't felt Lucy kick in a month. I got so scared that I couldn't handle it anymore, so I came over here a few days ago. Dad was here and I wanted to talk to him about it, but I couldn't get the words out. He knew there was something wrong and told me I can tell him anything. I got so overwhelmed that I broke down crying. Dad comforted me until I calmed down and asked me to tell him what was wrong. I told him about Lucy not kicking and he asked why I didn't say it earlier to Magnus or Tessa, so they could do a spell that allows them to see Lucy. I told him I didn't want to worry anyone anymore than I already have. He told me that it was his and everyone else's job to take care of me, and Lucy. So I went home and told Magnus. He checked me over and he told me that... Lucy could have damaged nerves or reflexes or both." I whisper, stopping as I feel my throat tightening and tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Mom says, putting an arm around me.

"I'm really scared about raising two babies at once. I know Jack is two and quiet mature but he still needs a lot of attention, as any two year old does and Lucy is going to need lots of attention, especially if she does have nerve or reflex damage. I'm scared that I'll mess up their lives, that I won't be able to handle it but know that and end up being a really bad mom and having them hate me for it." I quietly say.

"That is completely understandable Clary; I was the same when I was pregnant with you. I knew you were perfectly healthy but I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to raise you properly and that you would hate me for it. Luckily I had your dad and he made me feel like the only person in the world. He made me laugh every single day, just by simple little things like getting the wrong sized baby grow for you, or buying too much at the baby store because he didn't know what kind of dummy's and comforters you were going to like. He listened and he supported me and he helped me raise you to be the amazing young woman you are today. You may not think so, but Jace and your dad are very alike when it comes to being a father. Jace is going to be there to help you raise both babies every day and to love you and let you get your rest when needed, just like your dad was for me. You are an amazing mother to Jack; he loves you so, so much. It's going to get harder when Lucy is born, true, but it won't put your mothering skills down, if anything it will bring them up. You are the best mother you possibly could be and there's no way that your kids could ever hate you." She tells me.

This is why I come to my mom for comfort and advice, she doesn't lie to me, she listens and she knows exactly how to make me feel better.

"Mom, I don't tell you this anywhere near enough, but I love you and you're the best mom in the world, I'm so glad your mom and not someone else. I love you." I say. She smiles and embraces me.

"I love you too Clary, more than you could ever imagine. I'll always be here for you if needed and I will always love you." She says.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

"Jace, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Luke asks, as we sit in the living room watching Jack and Abby playing together. Crap, Luke is going to kill me for letting Clary get depressed.

"Um, Okay." I say, following him to the other side of the room.

"Don't look so scared Jace I'm not mad at you." He says. I relax; glad I'm not going to be killed by father-in-law.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"The other day, when I saw you with Clary here, I realized how truly perfect you are for her and what an amazing father you are. I want to thank you for being such a good husband to my little girl and for being such a good dad too. I know some men who found out they're going to be a dad at sixteen would immediately ask their girlfriend to abort the baby, and if she didn't they would leave her. But you didn't, you reacted amazingly and that put the joy of the world in Clary. I also know that when Clary got depressed, some men would pack their bags, take Jack and go, leaving her to spiral out of control and cause her to do something stupid. I'm so glad that you were there by her side the whole time, whilst looking after Jack too. I never wanted Clary to grow up and get married, but I am so happy she has you and you are the one is the father of my grandchildren, not some dumbass who slept with her to impress his friends." He says. I never thought I would 100% win over Luke's trust, I thought he would always dislike me for marrying Clary. I'm so shocked.

"Thanks Luke, that really means a lot to me." I say. He smiles.

"I'm proud to call you my son-in-law Jace, and like I told you when Clary lost Annabelle, I will always be here for you." He tells me. I'm so lucky and glad I have him as my father-in-law.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

Today is Jace and I's second anniversary. I just wanted to spend the day with him and Jack, so I have and loved every minute of it. But Jace insisted on taking me to Java Jones to listen to Simon's band play. Why, I don't know. I thought he hated their band.

So that's where we are now, sitting side by side on a couch in Java Jones with Jack in my lap, waiting for Simon's band to start.

I turn to give Jace a kiss but find he isn't there. As if on cue, the lights dim. Simon's band must be ready to play. But that doesn't answer my question as to where Jace is. Just then I hear his voice, from the stage.

I look up on stage to see Jace sitting on a stool on stage, with an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife Clary." He says. What is he doing?

He starts strumming the guitar and starts to sing.

"It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight." As he sings, his words to start to take effect on me and I feel as if my heart could burst with joy. I feel Jack hugging me, so I hug him back. As Jace sings, something truly amazing happens. I feel a nudge in my belly, a kick from Lucy, and Jack is the first to feel it. His golden eyes widen with amazement as he and I look at eacother.

"Mommy, Lucy likes daddy's singing" He says.

"So do I sweetheart." I say, pulling him into my side and kissing his head.

Simon's band start to sing what I presume is the chorus.

"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me." Normally they are really bad, but tonight, for some reason they're good.

Jace starts to sing solo again.

"I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart." As he sings, he makes me feel as though we're the only two in the room, in the world.

As the crescendo begins, I feel the joy welling in my heart.

"I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies." As Jace sings, Lucy continues to kick, clearly loving her daddy's singing.

"Lucy's strong mommy." Jack whispers.

"She sure is baby." I say.

Simon's not-so-crappy band, come on again.

"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me." How they got so good, I'll never know.

Then Jace is singing solo again.

"Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight."As he sings, I feel the tears of Joy rolling down my face.

Jack crawls into my lap, trying to fit around my bump.

"You okay mommy?" He innocently asks. I nod, watching Jace singing.

"Yes sweetie." I whisper.

Then Simon's band comes on again.

"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me." Just as I think the song is over, Jace says  
"Thank you for loving me Clary." By the angel I love him.

When Jace comes off stage, Jack slides off my lap and runs up to him.

"Daddy! Daddy, Lucy kicked!" He says. Jace is immediately at my side, his hands on my belly as he feels Lucy kicking. His eyes widen as does his smile.

"She's so strong." He whispers.

"You're the first to feel her kick in a long time, Jack." I say.

"I was the first to feel it daddy!" He happily exclaims. Jace smiles and takes a knee in front of Jack.  
"I'm glad it was you." He tells him, embracing him in a hug.

**There it is hope you like! Thank you to ****Taliesin The Eternal Bard****, for giving me this idea. **

**Please review. Love you all.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 34. **

***JACE'S P.O.V.*  
**The next morning I'm awoken to one of the most familiar voices in the world, Jack's.

I open my eyes to see him sitting on my legs, his hands on my chest. His red curls are ruffled as they are every morning. His golden eyes are droopy and filled with exhaustion. He mustn't have slept well at all last night.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I quietly ask, so as not to wake Clary.

"I scared daddy, I had bad dream." He whispers. Some shadowhunters are prone to getting nightmares, I was. I really hope Jack isn't and this is just a one off.

"Oh its okay buddy, it was just dream, it wasn't real and it never will be, I promise. Do you wanna sleep in here with mommy and me?" I ask. He nods, so I lift the covers slightly and let him crawl in beside me. I put my arms around him and kiss the top of his head. "We have to be quiet, okay? Mommy is very tired." I gently tell him, in case he makes noise by accident or forgets to whisper.

He nods and curls into my chest.

"Okay daddy. Love you." He quietly says. I smile and kiss his forehead.

"I love you too buddy." I say.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

As I look around my old room for William's comforter, I hear soft, small footsteps. I look up to see Lily standing the doorway, her dark locks hanging down around her face and her little hands balled into her dress.

I smile at my gorgeous little niece.  
"Hey Lils, are you okay?" I ask, noticing she looks a little nervous.

"Uncle Alec, will you read a story with me?" She asks, looking up at me with her big brown eyes, giving me the puppy dog eyes. She's definitely her father's daughter.

"Sure Lily, I just have to find little William's teddy and give it to him. Then we can go read a story, okay?" I say. She smiles broadly and nods. Before I know it, she's at my side, her arms wrapped tightly around my legs.

"Thanks Uncle Alec!" She says. I grin and lift her into my arms.

"Anytime sweetheart, you go find a book and I'll be into you in a minute." I say, setting her down. She runs off down the hall toward her room.

Five minutes later I find Will's comforter under my pillow. How it got there, I have no idea.

When I get into the nursery, I see Will is still fast asleep in his mosses basket and Alli and Magnus are still positioned on either side of him, like two body guards.

"He looks so like Alec, sometimes I think we must've slept together at some stage and both forgot."Alli says, as I place the comforter beside Will. I laugh at Alli's comment.

"If I find out that's true you're both dead." Magnus jokes.

"Aw you know I would never cheat on you. You're my first and only boyfriend." I say, kissing his cheek.

"Aw he is, really? That's so cute! It just makes you two even more adorable as a couple."Alli says.

"No one or nothing is cuter than William though."Magnus says.

"That's true; I do make very cute babies." Alli says.

"Don't get a big head." Magnus jokes. Alli smiles.

"I have to go read Lily a story; I'll probably be a while." I say.

"Alright darling." Magnus says.

When I get into Lily's room I find her sitting on her bed, clutching a book.

"So what book are we reading Lils?" I ask.

"The one daddy got me." She says. Simon bought a few mundane children's books for Lily's second birthday and she adores them.

"Alright, let's have a look." I say, sitting beside her. I can't suppress a small laugh when I see that Lily has chosen a Christmas story.

"You're getting into the Christmas spirit early." I say.

"Mommy and daddy said I might have a new brother or sister at Christmas."She says. This makes me wonder if Izzy is pregnant. She and Simon _are _trying, and Shadowhunters can conceive faster than Mundanes. It only took one night for Clary to get pregnant with Jack, the same goes for Alli with Will. I've got to talk to Isabelle later.

"Well that's good. Let's get this story started." I say. Lily smiles and climbs into my lap.

Shortly before I finish the story, Lily falls fast asleep in my arms. I can't help but smile at how beautiful and cute she is. I stay like this with her, afraid to move in case I wake her. I eventually become so comfy and relaxed that I soon fall asleep.

*SIMON'S P.O.V.*

Today is the day I finally become mortal. I am quiet nervous and I know it's going to hurt so much, but it will be worth it, not having to see everyone I love die.

"You okay?" Izzy asks, placing a hand on my arm. I smile and nod, not wanting to worry her.

"Yeah fine, you?" I ask.

"Still nauseas." She says. Over the past few mornings Izzy has been feeling really sick and has gotten sick a few times. We both hope she's pregnant.

"Are you late?" I ask. She nods.

"About a week, and I'm never late, ever. Only time I was, was when I was pregnant with Lily." She says. I really hope she's pregnant.

"Maybe you should take a test." I suggest.

"I don't have any, there's none in the infirmary. I'll go to the drugstore later." She says. I nod, squeezing her hand.

"I love you." I say. She smiles and presses her warm lips to mine.

"I love you too." She says.

"Iz, maybe you should buy a pregnancy test now, before you come in with me when Magnus does this spell. It could be bad for the baby, if there is one." I say.

"Magnus knows we're trying so he'll warn us in advance if it could be dangerous toward me if I'm pregnant." She says. I nod, knowing she's right.

A few minutes later Magnus walks into the room. He looks like he did on Valentine's ship. All black clothes, flat hair and no makeup.

"Right, are you ready Simon?" He asks. I nod, gripping Izzy's hand.

"It's safe for me to come in too, right?" She asks.

"Yes, even if you're pregnant." Magnus says. Izzy nods, standing up.

"Let's do this." She says. I stand up and we follow Magnus into a completely bare room, bar a coushin in the middle of the floor with a spell book beside it.

"Alright, Simon, kneel on that coushin and close your eyes. Isabelle you stand beside me." He says. Izzy lets go of my hand and stays by Magnus' side. I kneel on the coushin and close my eyes as instructed.

"Actually Izzy, stand behind me." Magnus says. She does, and Magnus kneels in front of me. He places his hands on my head and starts rapidly chanting in Latin.

I feel nothing a first, but then the tourter starts. I feel an agonising pain shoot up my spine, making it feel as if it's being bent in half. My eyes burn and my mind is going crazy, I can't think about anything but the agony. I try to hold back my screams so as not to scare Izzy, but finally I just can't and I let out a shrill cry. The next thing I know I'm seeing stars, the pain is getting worse and Magnus' voice is getting more distant. Soon my whole world turns black, and everything is peaceful.

**Hope you enjoy please review, love you all.**

HopHH


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last night but I was really tired and in no mood to. **

**WARNING: Sensitive Issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 35. **

***SIMON'S P.O.V.*  
**When I wake up next, the first thing I do is try and move. As I do, I notice the pain is still bad but not as bad as it was. I have no idea what happened, all I remember is pain and darkness.

I open my eyes and look to my right hand side, where I see the face I see every morning. Isabelle's. Her dark hair is swept up into a high pony tail; her makeup is the usual, light foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss. I don't see why she wears so much make up. I've seen her without many times before and she still looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Oh Simon, thank the angel you're awake." She whispers, leaning in and pressing her warm lips to mine. As I cup her check in my hand I notice I can't smell her blood anymore. Which must mean the spell worked and I'm now just a regular mundane again.

"Izzy, the spell, did it work?" I ask memories of what happened before I passed out, coming flooding back to me.

Isabelle smiles broadly and nods.

"Yes it did, and the Clave have confirmed your ascension, in two weeks." She says. I'm really going to be a shadowhunter; I'm not going to have to watch everyone I love die as I live on for the rest of eternity. I have never been so glad.

"Simon... while you were out I took a few pregnancy tests." Izzy says, taking my hand in hers. My eyes widen, waiting for her to tell me the results of the test.

"And?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant, two months." She says. Elation fills my system as I hug Isabelle to my chest. Another beautiful baby to love and raise and spoil. Oh Angel this is one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

"This is amazing Izzy! Do you know the sex?" I ask. Izzy shakes her head.

"No, I didn't ask anyone to check me over or anything, I'm reliant on the pregnancy tests for the minute." She says. Well most people are, so I don't see why we shouldn't.

"I love you and this baby so much, I promise things will be easier this time."I say, referring to the traumatic pregnancy she had with Lily. Izzy nods, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, I know it will." She says with positivity in her tone. She's obviously trying to be optimistic.

"I love you." I whisper, leaning in and sealing her lips with mine.

"I love you too." She whispers.

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*  
"William, I just cannot understand how you find buttons so hilarious and intriguing." I say, watching his little hands twiddled the buttons on my shirt.

"Little amuses the innocent." Alec says.

"True." I say.

"Though he is your son, he won't be innocent for very much longer." Alli jokes. I shoot her a glare, have serious, half not.

"You're lucky I love you." I tell her.

"I know, that's why I take advantage of it. I can tease you all I want and alls you'll do is stare me down, which doesn't scare me anymore." She says.

"I could turn you into a plant if I wished." I say.

"I know, but I know you won't." She says.

"We'll see." I say. Alli laughs, kisses Will's cheek- causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles- and walks out of the room.

A few minutes later Clary and Jace walk in. When Will sees Clary he squeals in delights and reaches his arms out to be lifted.

"Looks like someone really missed you." I say, handing Will to her once she sits down. He immediately cuddles into her, burying his face in her chest.

"Oh, are you tired Will?" She coos.

"He only woke up 3 times last night; usually it's more than that." Alec says.

"I think he just likes being with Clary." Jace says, gently rubbing Will's back.

"Magnus, may I talk to you alone for a minute please?" Maryse asks, suddenly appearing at my side. Oh great, is she gonna diss my parenting skills too? Tell me I brainwashed Alec and ruined Will's life? Well it's nothing I haven't heard before so I best get it over with.

"Sure." I say. I stand up and follow her to the other side of the kitchen. "Lay it on me, all the crap you've gotta say about how I ruined Will's life and brainwashed Alec." I say. She looks confused for a moment before smiling softly and saying.

"No, that's not what I want to talk to you about. It's quiet the opposite in fact.

As Alec's mother, I've known for a long time that he's gay, before he came out; I knew it deep down inside me. I ignored it not because I'm homophobic, but because the Clave is and I didn't and don't want to see Alec thrown out of it because of his sexuality.

I know that ever since he was a little boy, all Alec ever wanted was to get married and have a family. I wasn't sure if he would ever get that, because of his shyness. But I have never seen him as happy as he is with you, he never stops smiling and his eyes are constantly lit up, he seems comfortable in his own body, for the first time in eighteen years. And that's all thanks to you Magnus. So I want to thank you, for loving my son unconditionally, like he deserves, for treating him so well and for helping him learn to accept himself and ignore what others think of him. You've made him who he is today and I couldn't be more grateful.

And I want you to know, also, that you are an amazing father to William and he is going to be one proud little boy on his first day of school, when he gets to show everyone he knows doesn't know, his wonderful parents." Her tone is soft, motherly and caring. I honestly thought she hated me, like Robert. But clearly not, and I'm glad.

"Thank you Maryse, that means a lot to me. And it means a lot to Alec and I that you have been so supportive of us right from the beginning." I say. She smiles softly and quickly squeezes my hand.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, Alec and William. Always." She says. I can't fight the grin that creeps onto my face.

"Thanks Maryse that means a lot to me" I say.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*THAT NIGHT*  
"I can't believe I'm already eight months." I say, rubbing my hand across my belly, as Jace and I lie in bed together.

"Me either, just a few more weeks and we'll have our perfect baby girl." He says. I nod, fighting to keep my eyes open and my mind focused.

I look at Jace to see him smiling slightly.

"Get some rest Clary, you need it." He tells me. I'm so tired I cannot refuse.

"Okay, I love you." I say. Jack pecks his lips to mine.

"I love you too." He says.

I'm so tired that the minute my head hits the pillow, I'm dreaming.

_*Start of dream*  
As I sit in the library of the institute, softly rubbing circles on my belly, trying to get Lucy to go to sleep, I hear the doors creak open._

_I look up from my belly to see Michael the Arch Angel walk in, holding hands with the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She has a soft face, pale skin and freckles, short red hair and golden eyes. She's beautiful. _

"_Hi there sweetheart, what's your name?" I gently ask in a motherly tone. _

_The little girl buries her small face in the back of Michael's leg. He places a gentle hand on her back. _

"_Come on now, you said you wanted to meet her." He says. This little girl wanted to meet me? Why? _

_She takes her face out of Michael's leg and quietly says "Annabelle... my name is Annabelle" She quietly says. My back stiffens and my eyes widen. Could she be...? No, she couldn't possibly; it must just be a coincidence. _

_Swallowing back my tears, I ask in the same motherly tone _

"_What's your full name, sweetie?" She's quiet for a while before she quietly says _

"_Annabelle Imogen Herondale." At these words I know she's my daughter and it's not just a coincidence. _

"_Are you...? Is she...?" I trail off, looking to Michael for an answer. _

"_Your daughter Annabelle? Yes, yes she is." He says. At these words, I fall to my knees, burying my face in my hands as I sob. I finally get to see my baby girl, but it's too much to handle, far too much. _

_Seconds later I feel little arms around my neck and look up to see Annabelle hugging me. I wrap my own arms around her, holding her close and taking in everything I can about her. _

"_I didn't mean to make you cry mommy! I love you!" She says. I hold her closer and press a kiss to her little temple. _

"_Annabelle, my baby girl, you can never know just how much I love you and miss you. And your daddy loves you just as much as I do." I quietly tell her. _

"_I know mommy, I love you and daddy too. I wanted to live with you and my brother Jack, but I wasn't allowed to." She says. _

"_What does she mean by that?" I ask, looking to Michael. He steps forward and helps me up. Then with a wave of us hand, like Magnus, a comfortable chair appears and he helps me to sit. Annabelle sits beside the chair while Michael stands in front of me. _

"_Clary, Annabelle inherited all of the extra angel blood from Jace and you, along with the normal 70%. This makes her 98% angel. She was too powerful and angelic to be born into the mortal world. She is exactly what Valentine tried to achieve with Jace. Valentine may be dead and gone but he still has followers..." Michael explains. It's all starting to make sense now. _

"_If they knew about Annabelle, they would start a Holy war." I say. Michael nods. _

"_Exactly. Annabelle here has been helping me immensely and for that she will soon gain her wings, meaning she can fully look over someone on her own." He tells me. _

"_Y-You mean she's been helping to look over Lucy and I?" I ask, gently touching my belly. _

"_Of course, haven't you wondered why your daughter hasn't kicked in so long?" Michael asks. _

"_I was told she could have damaged nerves or reflexes." I say. Michael smiles softly and shakes his head. _

"_No, that is not it. She is perfectly healthy; she didn't kick for another reason, which Annabelle would like to explain." He says. _

"_She's quiet when I'm around, she can sense me and she feels relaxed and safe, But when daddy sang to you, she got so excited I couldn't keep her calm." Annabelle says. This is just so much to take in. _

"_So you see now why you could not bring your daughter into the world along with your son, who only has 78% angel blood?" Michael says. I nod weakly. _

"_Yeah." I quietly say. Annabelle wraps her arms around my neck once again and whispers. _

"_Bye bye mommy, we have to go now. I wanted to let you know I love you and I'm happy. Tell daddy I love him." She says. I nod, pressing one last kiss to her temple. _

"_I will sweetheart, I love you." I say._

_*End of dream*  
_I wake up and the first thing I do is turn around and shake Jace.

"Clary, it's four in the morning can't it wait?" He complains, burying his face in the pillow.

"No Jace, it can't. I need to tell you while I remember every last detail." I tell him.

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Thank you to ****Taliesin The Eternal Bard** **for the amazing idea. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had nothing planned out. **

**WANRING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 36. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

"What happened Clary, did you have a nightmare?" Jace asks, turning around so he's facing me.

"Jace... I had what can only be described as the most amazing, realistic dream I've ever had." I tell him.

"What was it?" He asks, propping himself up on one elbow.

"In my dream, I was sitting in the library, rubbing my belly, trying to get Lucy to sleep. The doors opened and Michael the arch angel walked in, along with the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She had gorgeous red curls and beautiful golden eyes, pale skin, freckles and soft features.

I asked her what her name was but she shyly hid behind Michael's leg, clinging onto him. He said 'Come on now, you said you wanted to meet her' and I was so confused as to why this little girl wanted to meet me. She told me her name was Annabelle, which immediately got my attention. Naturally, I thought she was our Annabelle but then I thought it was ridiculous, just a coincidence. So I asked her what her full name was. She told me her name was Annabelle Imogen Herondale.

I broke down into sobs, collapsed onto my knees. Annabelle ran over and hugged me, telling me she didn't mean to make me cry. I held her in front of me and looked at her and I realized she was the perfect mixture of you and I. I told her how much I love her and miss her. She told me she loves me too and she wanted to be born, but she wasn't allowed.

I asked Michael what she meant and he explained to me, after helping me up and conjuring up a chair for me, that Annabelle, unlike Jack, inherited all the extra angel blood from us. That combined with the normal seventy percent made her 98% angel, far too powerful and angelic to born into the mortal world.

Michael told me she was exactly what Valentine was trying to create with you, and if Valentine's followers found out about her, they would start a Holy war.

Michael asked me had I not wondered why Lucy had been so quiet lately. I told him that Magnus told us she could have damaged nerves and/or reflexes. Michael told me that Lucy is perfectly healthy.

Annabelle then explained that she'd been helping look over Lucy and I, and when she was around Lucy was always very quiet, but when you sang to me, not even Annabelle could keep her quiet.

Michael told me that Annabelle has been helping him immensely which means she will soon gain her wings.

After that Annabelle gave me a hug, telling me we had to go, she told me she was happy and she loved me. The last thing she said was 'Tell daddy I love him.' And then I woke up." By the time I'm finished, both Jace and I have tears streaming down our faces.

"By the angel." Jace whispers, putting his arms around me. I burry my face in his chest letting the tears flow.

Jace buries his face in my hair and starts to cry.

We lay like this, crying over our lost daughter and the fact that I got to see her and meet her, for a long time.

"I don't know why we're mopping about like this; she told you she's happy." Jace quietly says. That is true, but it hurts so much not having her with us.

"I-I know Jace, but it hurts so much, not having her with us. And knowing that she wanted to be born." I say.

"She wouldn't have been safe though." Jace says. That's the most painful part.

"I know..." I trail off.

"I'm so happy you got to see her." Jace whispers. I smile into his chest.

"Me too." I say, in weak tone.

Jace and I lay in each other's arms for a long time, before going back to sleep.

About an hour after Jace has fallen back asleep, I'm still wide awake. Partly because I can stop thinking about Annabelle and my dream, and partly because Lucy is kicking a lot, making up for being so quiet for a whole month.

As I look at the ultrasound picture of Lucy, that Magnus was able to make appear from thin air, an idea pops into my head.

I reach under the bed, as best I can with my bump, and grab my sketch pad. I grab my pencils and colouring pencils and eraser out of the bedside draw, and set to work.

First I draw Annabelle's beautiful little face, her soft features, freckles and golden eyes.

Then I draw her shoulder length red curls.

I keep drawing well into the night, until I've perfected the drawing of my daughter. That's when I set to work on adding colour.

Hours later I have drawn a perfect picture of Annabelle, so Jace can see her too and so I will never forget what she looks like.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
*THE NEXT MORNING*

When I wake up, I take a few minute to fully waken. Then I slowly open my eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room.

I turn my head to look at Clary. She is lying on her back, her red curls everywhere, and her arm thrown across her beautiful face.

I notice her other arm is lying across her bump, over her sketch pad. That can't be comfortable; her arm is digging into the spiral edge.

I gently slide it out under her arm and decide to look at it.

It's a drawing of a little girl who looks exactly like Clary, except for the golden eyes. I think it's what Clary thinks Lucy will look like, until I notice the signature at the bottom.

'Annabelle Imogen Herondale. By Clary Herondale.'

It's Annabelle. By the angel, she's beautiful, the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen.

I have never been so happy to see one of Clary's drawings. I can't believe I got to see my baby girl.

I gently place the notebook on my side of the bed. I grab a page from one of my old notebooks and quickly write a note to Clary, letting her know where I will be.

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"Alexander, you're shaking." Magnus says placing his hand on my arm, concern lacing his tone.

We're sitting in bed, having time to ourselves while William is asleep.

"I-I am? Oh, I must be cold." I say.

"It's the middle of June Alec, and you have a hoddie and sweat pants on, you can't possibly be cold. Is something bothering you?" He asks.

I was deep in thought, about what kind of father I am, and will continue to be, to William. The fight with my dad replayed in my mind and it occurred to me that I could turn out like him. I could turn into a horrible father and William and Magnus will hate me, and I'll just end up locking myself away from everyone, like Robert does.

But I don't want to pester Magnus with my problems. So I turn to him, trying to smile convincingly.

"Don't worry about me, I was just thinking too much." I say, in what I hoped would be a confident tone, but came out weak and afraid.

"Alexander I know there is something very wrong. Please tell me what is so I can help you." Magnus says, cupping my check with his hand.

I sigh slightly, leaning into his touch.

"I don't wanna pester you..." I say.

"You could never pester me. I'm your husband, and that means one of my jobs is to listen to you and help you with any problems you have. So tell me." He says.

"Remember a while back when you and Will found me in the main room, sobbing?" I ask.

"Of course I do, it was horrible seeing you so upset." Magnus says, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, when I went to the library that evening, to find a book for William, I heard my dad talking on the phone. He was obviously talking to some shadowhunter whose kid was gay. He said that William will be very messed up because he has two dads and no mom. Then he started calling me a shame and a disgrace, saying that if he didn't know mom would kill him, he would disown me, throw me out.

After he hung up, all I could say was 'Dad.' He sneered and told me to grow up, saying I knew full well he wouldn't' tolerate any child of his being gay. I told him it wasn't a choice, being gay. He said you brainwashed me into thinking that. Then he said Will wasn't really my little boy, because he was adopted. I reminded him that Luke adopted Clary, but all he said was 'She still had her biological mother, and I can guarantee you that because she was adopted, Clarissa is the little brat she is today.' That made me furious and I told him Clary wasn't a brat. He then claimed you brainwashed me into thinking so highly of her too, because I hated her at first. I told him it was because I thought I was in love with Jace and I was scared she was going to take him away from me.

He said my sexuality is always the problem, and if I had any decency I would leave the institute and never come back or bring anymore shame on the family.

I lost my temper and screamed at him and stormed off." By the time I've said everything, I'm crying again and Magnus has his arms around me.

"He's an idiot, he doesn't know anything. He should be honoured to have you as his son." Magnus whispers.

"I'm not finished, that's not the reason I was shaking." I whisper.

"Tell me." Magnus whispers.

"I was thinking about what kind of a dad I am and will continue to be to William. Then the fight with my dad replayed in my head and it occurred to me that I could well turn out like Robert. Then you and William would hate me, like mom hates Robert and so do I, so I would lock myself away from everyone like he does. Not having a reason to live anymore." I quietly whisper. I can feel my whole body shaking with fear.

"Oh darling, no, no you are so much better than that homophobic dumbass. You love William with every fibber of your being and he loves you just as much. You are an amazing dad, Will's face lights up at the sight of you and he can't stand being away from you. And you can't stand being away from him. There is no way you will turn out like Robert, not a chance." He whispers, rubbing my back. That still doesn't ease my fears.

"B-But w-what if do turn out like him? What if it's inevitable and one kid in the family has to be the failure, or the bad parent. Jace is a great dad, Izzy is great mom and Max never got the chance to even meet a girl. So what if I'm the one who turns out like Robert? While the other two turned out like mom."I say, terrified that my son and husband will end up hating me and I'll end up a bad father.

"Alexander, if in say, fifteen years time, William comes up to you and says 'Dad, I'm gay' Or 'Dad I'm Bi.' Or any other sexuality, apart from straight, what would you say?" Magnus quietly whispers.

Without hesitance, I say

"I would say 'William, I am so proud of you for having the courage to tell me that. Your sexuality is not something that matters to me at all. I love you no matter what, and I will support you and help you through any rough times you have. Thank you for telling me and not torturing yourself with the secret. I love you." I surprise myself with the pride in my tone. But I would be unimaginably proud of William for being able to come out, if he is gay.

"And if and when we have a daughter and she comes up to you one day and says 'Dad, I think I found the one for me. Only thing is... she's a girl' what would you say?" Magnus asks.

Again, without hesitance, I say

"Sweetheart that's fantastic! What's this girl's name? Where's she from? I must meet her and ensure she takes good care of you." I can hear the smile in Magnus' voice when he says

"You see? You're nothing like Robert and you never will be. You love William unconditionally and you always will and the same goes for any other baby we ever have. You are an amazing father Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and you will be nothing like Robert." I realize he's right. There's no way I could ever hate my children, ever.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Mags. Thank you so much. I'd be lost without you." I say, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his warm lips.

"Id' be lost without you too Alexander." He says.

Soon after, I fall into a peaceful sleep, curled into Magnus' arms.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

"By the angel I think I just came up with an idea for the best parody ever!"Simon exclaims, as we sit in the main room together.

He's still pretty weak from becoming mortal, but he's not on bed rest or anything and he's getting stronger every day.

Mom and dad are here too, but engrossed in their own conversation.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This will blow your mind."He says.

"Hit me." I say.

"Okay, so this morning I watched the episode of how I met your mother where they found the Robin Sparkles video and ever since, I have 'Let's Go To The Mall' Stuck in my head. Anyway, I was singing 'Let's Go To The Mall', in my head, then I started thinking about Doctor Who and my mind came up with 'Let's Go To The Tardis'!" He exclaims. Oh that would be a really good parody.

"That would be awesome. You should write a parody and sing it with the band." I say.

"Yeah, it would be better if Cobbie Smoulders or Matt Smith could sing it, but yeah it would be awesome." He says.

Before he can continue on there's a loud ringing through the institute, someone seeking entrance.

"I'll get it, I'm due in a few weeks so I wanna try and get Lucy to change position and Magnus says walking around can do that." I say, pushing myself off the couch.

"I'll come with." Simon says, jumping up.

"Awe, look who loves me so much he can't bear to be away from me for one second." I tease, patting his cheek.

Simon pushes my hand away, grinning.

"You're my sister so I have to annoy you, hate you and love you." He says, as we make our way down the halls.

"Annoy me, I dare you." I say.

"I'm not stupid." He says.

"Good."I say.

A few minutes later we reach the large oak front doors. I open them and see a woman who looks to be around dad's age, with the same blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. Her face is soft but aged a little. She's about average height.

"Are you here to try and hurt my sister? Because if you are I can kill you." Simon says, trying to be the protective older brother.

"Simon!" I scold.

"Sorry." He says, holding back a grin and not sounding sorry at all.

"No, I'm not here to harm your sister. I'm looking for Lucian Graymark, or does he still go by Luke Garroway?" The woman asks.  
"He goes by Luke Graymark, he's my dad. Who are you?"I ask.

"Amatis Graymark, you're father's sister." She says.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review. **

**I love you all.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, sorry not updating yesterday but I wasn't confident in my ideas yet, so you know the procedure. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter. If that affects you please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI Or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 37.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

Amatis. I thought she hated dad because he became a Downworlder. It's obvious by how she was reluctant to let us into her house in Alicante when I almost got myself killed.

So, if she hates dad, why does she want to see him? And more importantly, will he want to see her?

"I thought you hated my dad, because he became a Downworlder." I say.

"So did I, Clary, but then a few days ago I met Maryse Lightwood in Idris and she told me all about Lucian and Jocelyn marrying and having another baby, and Jonathan becoming normal. And of course about Lucian adopting you, Jonathan, and a boy called 'Simon'.

I realized that I made myself think I hated your father, because everyone else did and I didn't want to be shunned for loving my brother who was turned into a Downworlder.

Truth is, I still love him and I always have and will. He's my baby brother and there's no possible way I could hate him.

I would like to explain all this to Lucian, though I do understand if you are reluctant to let me in." She says.

Damn right I'm reluctant, I don't want her to her dad again, he's been through too much. I know she wants to tell him she loves him, but what if it ends badly and she realizes she really hates him and tells him? It would kill him.

"Amatis I understand but I don't want to see my dad get hurt. He's the best dad in the world and I love him so much, I don't want him to get hurt, he doesn't deserve it." I say.

"I understand that, but please Clarissa, just let me talk to him. I promise if things start to get out of hand I'll leave straight away, I don't want to hurt Lucian either and I have no intentions of doing so. I just want to tell him I'm sorry, I love him, and I miss him." She says. All the things I want to say to Annabelle... I shake my head, not letting my thoughts drift.

I can't deny Amatis access to the institute, and I can't stop her seeing dad either.

"Alright come in." I say.

Amatis smiles and steps in.

"Thank you Clary, I truly appreciate this." She says. I smile weakly and nod.  
"Dad_ Luke, is in the main room, we'll show you were it is." Simon says. I know he cut himself off from calling dad 'Dad' because he hasn't asked him and mom to be his shadowhunter parents yet, he wants to do it with either Izzy or I beside him and at the moment he's just not ready.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you..." Amatis trails off, not knowing Simon's name.

"Simon." He says, as he walks over to me.

"Do you need a hand walking, you don't look so good?" Simon asks.

"My stomach hurts, and Lucy's kicking a lot."I say, scrunching my face up in pain.

"Do you think you could be in labour?" Simon asks. I refuse to believe that.

"No, absolutely not, I'm not due for another 4 weeks."I say. I despise the idea of going into labour early, ever since Jack was 2 months premature.

"Around the four week mark is considered full term, it could well be labour. Put your hand on your belly, if you're in labour you'll feel a tightening and then a loosening." Amatis says, matter-o-factly.

I wonder how she knows this. But I don't question her, I just do as she told me, and feel nothing but kicks.

"No, she's just kicking. Must've been something I ate." I say.

"You can lie down in a few minutes, I'll help you walk." Simon says, slipping his arm through mine.

"Thanks." I say.

When we reach the living room, dad is just about to leave. He also now has Jack in his arms.

"Clary, are you alright sweetheart? You're awfully pale."He says. I seriously need checking for anaemia.

"Um, there was someone at the door for you." I say, stepping out of his way so he can see Amatis.

She smiles warmly at him.

"Hello Lucian." She says.

"Come on Clare; let's go find that husband of yours." Simon says.

"Wait, dad, we'll take Jack." I say.

Dad hands Jack to Simon and we leave.

*LUKE'S P.O.V.*  
What on earth is Amatis doing here? She hates me! Has she come here because some relative died or something? If she's turned up for no reason, or just to insult me I'll be madder than I've ever been.

"Amatis. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Lucian, I came here because I have a huge apology to make.

When you were turned into a lycanthrope, I wanted more than anything to help you through it and continue being your big sister. But I saw how people shunned Jocelyn for loving you and helping you and I didn't want that to happen to me. I know, it's incredibly selfish and I hate that I was that selfish but I can't change it.

I convinced myself I didn't love you anymore, that I hated you, so I wouldn't' be shunned.

Truth is Lucian, I always loved you, I never stopped. I convinced myself I hated you so people wouldn't be against me, too. And I am so sorry for that Lucian, so, so sorry. I still love you with all my heart and you are still my baby brother.

I know what I did was unforgivable, and I regret all of it. I don't expect you to accept my apology. I just want you to know, that I'm sorry, that I miss you and I love you." She says.

So many emotions run through my mind, disbelief, sadness, happiness, anger.

"You abandoned me over something that wasn't my fault, and it killed me not having my big sister with me.

But when I got use to my lycanthropy and got my life back on track, I thought I would be able to forgive you. So when Clary was born, I invited you to come out here in disguise as a mundane and meet your niece. I wanted you to be a part of her life, and so did Jocelyn. But you ignored us; you ignored us for eighteen years and then just randomly show up one day. Why?

I'm happy with the way my life is going, I'm married to the woman I love, I have three beautiful children and 3 beautiful grandchildren with another on the way, I have many loyal friends amongst the pack.

Do you have any idea what you missed? Just in the past few years, Clary became a mom for the first time, she got married, she had a miscarriage, she got attacked by a demon whilst pregnant, and almost died twice. She got depressed and she moved out." I say. I'm furious right now. Just when my life is going well, my sister turns up and tries to come back into my life after everything she did to me.

"Lucian... I had no idea I missed so much. I am so sorry, the reason I never got in contact was because I was scared to and I know that was selfish but sometimes I can be a selfish person!

I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm not asking for you not to hate me. I'm just asking you to remember that I love you." She says.

"Amatis there's selfish hand there's what you did. Turning against your own brother just so you would have a few more friends." I say.

"No! Luke that's not it! I thought I would be thrown from the Clave, and I know you should matter more to me than the Clave, and you do. But it's only now I realize that." She says.

"I needed you, so many times, Jocelyn needed you, Clary needed you, everyone needed you." I say.

"I know that Lucian and you have no idea how much I hate what I did to you. Please, Lucian do you believe me when I say I love you?" She asks.

I do, but I don't at the same time. I don't even know what's going on in my own head. But somehow, I manage to say

"I believe you. But I don't forgive you." Amatis looks hurt and I feel bad, but I really can't forgive her for what she did, I can't.

"I understand that Lucian. I'm just glad you know I love you. I'll go now and won't bother you again." She says. I feel so bad...

"Amatis, I can't forgive you but I don't hate you. I'm not ready to restart our relationship, but if you give me time I think I will be." I say. She smiles broadly.

"Thank you Lucian, I appreciate that greatly." She says, before turning on her heal and leaving.

When she leaves, Jocelyn wraps her arms around me. I mimic her, holding her close.

"I know how hard that was for you, and I am so proud of you for not letting her back in straight away, but taking it slow. I know it's hard, but this way you won't get hurt."She whispers. I nod.

"I know. I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
As I stand alone in the room I share with Jace, looking through some books, I feel an agonizing pain shoot up my back, causing me to double over.

I drop the book in my hand and clutch my stomach, sinking to the floor in agony. I burry my face in my knees, letting the tears flow.

Then the worst thought comes to me.

This could be labour.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**Love you all.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 38. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**I sit on the floor, clutching my stomach and praying to Raziel and all the arch angels that I'm not in labour.

Finally I hear footsteps and look up to see Tessa walking past the room. Oh thank Raziel, she can help me!

"Tessa" I weakly call for her.

I hear her gasp, and rush into the room.

"By the angel Clary, what's happened?" She asks, kneeling beside me and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I-I was looking for a book to read and all of a sudden this horrible pain shot up through my back. It's so bad Tessa, I think it could be labour." I tell her, tears streaming down my face.

"It could well be. Come over here and lie on the bed, and I'll check to see if you are in labour." She says, helping me up.

When I lie on my back on the bed it's extremely difficult not to place my hands on my bump.

Tessa places her hands on my belly and unlike Magnus blue sparks do not fly from her fingertips. In fact noting happens, not unless you count her being quiet.

"Looks like it was just a false alarm." Tessa says, a few minutes later, as she helps me sit up. Relief washes over me, replacing the fear of being in early labour.

"Oh thank the angel." I whisper.

"Magnus is in the main room with the kids, as was I, why don't you come downstairs and see Jack, and so if you get more back pains Magnus or I can be of assistance straight away." She says.

I nod and we make our way downstairs and into the main room.

Magnus is sitting on the floor beside William who is lying on his play matt contently kicking his legs about.

Lily is sitting in Magnus' lap, watching Will with amazement.

Jack is sitting beside Magnus, contently colouring in his colouring book.

"Well hello Clarissa, what's made you get out of bed?" He asks, as I sit down on the couch, resting both my hands on my bump.

"My back hurts is all." I say, not wanting to go into full detail of it all in front of the kids, excite Jack when there's nothing to be excited about. He wouldn't understand what false labour means and think he's really going to meet his sister.

"Well I must say, your son is most certainly following in the footsteps of you and your mother. His drawings are fantastic, he's done a few of little William, and for a two year old they are truly amazing." Magnus says. Jack has always been very good at drawing, ever since he could put a crayon to paper.

"He could be the next Michelangelo." I proudly say.

"I knew him." Magnus says. He always claims to know every single famous person in History.

"No you didn't Magnus, be quiet." I say.

"It's true." He says.

"It's really not."Tessa says. I grin satisfactorily, knowing he hadn't known Michelangelo.

*THAT NIGHT*

"Do you remember when I proposed to you?" Jace asks, as we lay in bed together, getting a bit of peace while Jack is down for the night.

"Of course I do. It was the 14th of November, 2006.I was three months pregnant with Jack and we just had our first scan and had asked Magnus and Alec to be godfathers. Alec commented that Jack had a head like you, and then you asked me if you could ask an important question, I said of course you could, and then you proposed." I say, remembering every last detail of our engagement.

"I love how you memorized every little detail. Don't suppose you know the time I proposed at?" He jokes.

"I actually think it was about 2:45pm." I say. Remembering the scan was for 2, they were 10 minutes late calling us. The scan took about ten minutes, then the walk to Taki's took us about ten minutes and then we talked to Magnus and Alec for about 15 minutes.

"By the angel Clary, I didn't think you knew the time. I know the time Jack was born, but that's it." He says. I smile at the fact he remembers the exact time Jack was born.

"I love how you memorized every last detail of his birth." I say.

Jace smiles and kisses the back of my hand.

"Clary, I don't know if you already know this or not, but I think you have a right to know, that, before we met I was a _huge _player. I never wanted to settle down with a girl, even temporarily as a teenage fling. I just wanted sex and that's it.

But when I saw you for the first time, all of that changed. I fell in love with you instantly and I thought to myself 'This is the real deal Jace, no one night stands, no hooks up every now and then. This is the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with, and you want to know anything and everything about her. Do not mess this up.'

When we kissed on your birthday, and then went to have sex in the bedroom, I thought to myself 'This isn't just a quick fling; I won't be gone by morning. In the morning she'll be wrapped in my arms and I'll be the happiest man on earth'." He says. He is unbelievably sweet, telling me this when it's unnecessary.

"Jace, I don't blame you for sleeping with all those girls, It doesn't bother me or make me angry or jealous because they were all before me, before we knew each other or had anything to do with each other. And I know how much you love me." I say, cupping his soft cheek in my hand and looking into his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Clary, you are so amazing and perfect. I want you to know that I would _never _cheat on you, ever." He says. Why on earth would he say that? I know he's always going to continue to be faithful to me; I never had any doubt about that.

"Jace, I know you would never cheat on me, I know you've grown and changed since I first met you. I never thought for one second that you cheating would ever be a possibility. You don't have to worry about me thinking things like that, because I know you would never do anything to hurt me. And I want you to know that I would never cheat on you either." I say.

Jace wraps his strong warm arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"I know you would never cheat on me, my beautiful perfect Clary." He whispers. I smile as he kisses my head.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers.

"We should get some sleep." I say. Jace nods his agreement.

"Yeah, lets." He says, reaching over and turning off the lamp.

I settle into his arms as I do every night and drift off to sleep.

*HOURS LATER*

I've been awake for hours now, because Lucy is kicking so much, it's so annoying. I mean, I love her kicks and knowing she's healthy, but she's kicking so much and so hard right now. It really hurts.

I feel Jace move beside me and then the lamp turns on and illuminates the room along with Jace's hair and eyes.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" He whispers, propping himself up on his elbow.

I shake my head, placing my scan picture back on the bedside table.

"Lucy kicking a lot?" He asks, placing a hand on my belly.

"So much." I say.

"She's very indecisive isn't she?" Jace asks, running his hand across my belly. What does he mean by that?  
"What do you mean?" I ask, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Well at first she hardly kicked at all, and now she's kicking like crazy. Very indecisive." He says, making sense now.

"Oh, I understand now. Yes she is, I hope she decides to kick lightly a few times a day for the rest of the pregnancy." I say.

"I do too, for your sake." Jace says. I smile and kiss him.

"Jace, remember earlier when you told me you were a player before we met, and then you fell in love with me and will never fall in love with someone else?" I ask. Jace nods.

"Well I know of one girl with whom I'll have to share your heart." I say.

"What? No Clary, there is no other girl I love as much as I love you." He says.

"But you see I'm okay with sharing your heart with this girl, because I carried her inside me for nearly nine months, so far." I say. Jace grins as he realizes I mean Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy has already stolen my heart, as has Jack." He says.

"Well it's a good job you've got a big heart goldilocks." I tease. Jace bursts out laughing. He continues to laugh for about five minutes.

"See, this is one of the reasons I love you. You're not afraid to tease me and banter with me. You tease me endlessly and call me all sorts of things and I love it! I never wanted a girl so clingy she was terrified to say a word against me. You've never changed and I love that." He says, after he's calmed down. He is the sweetest. I lean in and kiss him.

"I was never going to change for you or any other man." I tell him.

"Good, because I love you just the way you are." He says, resting his hand on my lower back.

Before I can say anything, I feel a huge kick right in my kidneys.  
"Angel, she's hyper isn't she?" Jace asks, having felt the kick himself.

"Yeah, she is, and it was when she heard your voice nonetheless, she's already a big daddy's girl." I say. Jace grins and kisses me.

"I can sing and try and get her to sleep if you want." He suggests. I'm desperate for some sleep, so if he can get Lucy to sleep that means I can sleep.

"Yes please. I'd really appreciate that." I say.

Jace lies beside me and starts rubbing my belly and singing the song he sang to Jack, only changing 'boy' to 'girl' to suit Lucy better.

In no time Lucy has stopped kicking and I've fallen asleep to the sound of Jace's voice.

*2 weeks later *

"Mom, do you know any good ways of getting a baby to stop kicking so harshly? Lucy's been kicking really hard lately and I'm not getting any sleep." I ask, as I sit in the kitchen of mom and dad's with mom.

Dad has just gone to check on Abby and will be back soon.

I bite my lip and rub my stomach as another pain hits me. I must have indigestion or something; it's been hurting like this all day.

"It's different for every baby sweetheart, when I was pregnant with Jonathan if I talked to him he calmed down straight away. When I was pregnant with you, you relaxed the second your heard your dad's voice.

If Jace signing to Lucy is working, stick with it and remember just two more weeks." Mom says. I smile and nod, rubbing my belly.

"Two more very long weeks." I say.

"You could go before that." Mom says.

"No way, I never want to have a premature birth at all, not after Jack's." I say.

"I don't blame you at all sweetheart. Just hang in there, you'll get through it." Mom says.

A while later the pains are at their worst. I know this isn't labour, it can't be because it's too early. So what the hell is going on?

By now I'm clutching the edge of the table so hard my knuckles have turned white.

"Clary, are you alright? You're gripping the table so hard, you're going to break your fingers. What's wrong?" Dad gently asks.

"I_... Uh oh." I go to speak, but am cut off by a gush of water from between my legs. "Oh no." I whisper again.

"Clary, what is it what's wrong?" Dad asks.

"M-my waters broke." I croak out.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, love you all.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be disscuesd in this chapter, if that affects you, please do not read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**Mom and dad share a look, as if speaking telepathically.

They both move at the same time. Dad helps me out of the chair and upstairs into my old room, while mom goes in another direction. To ring Jace, I presume.

A few minutes after dad has helped me upstairs, mom comes in.

"Jace isn't answering at the minute, neither is Alec I'm afraid. I called Magnus and summoned brother Zachariah and they both said it would be unwise to make the long trip to the institute, so it looks like you're having your baby here."Mom says.

I groan and push my head back into the pillows as another contraction hits me. Where the hell is Jace, and why isn't he answering his phone? And why isn't Alec answering his? I hope nothing's happened to them.

"Did you ring Maryse?" I ask, lightly panting through the contraction.

"Yes, she said Jace and Alec had gone out on a demon hunt and must have their phones switched off. She's sent Izzy out to look for them." Mom says. I really hope Jace is here soon.

A while later Magnus comes strutting through the door, though not in his usual colourful and sparkly attire. The only colour apart from black, on his body, is the gold of his wedding ring; all the other rings are gone.

"How are you getting on with these contractions, my dear Clarissa?" Magnus asks.

"Hurts like hell."I say, gritting my teeth through a contraction.

"Were you honestly expecting a pain free labour after the labour you had with Jack?" He asks, walking to the bottom of the bed where he snaps his fingers, conjuring a small rolling stool.

"No, I just forgot how bad this hurt, it has been two years." I say.

"True." Magnus says.

"Oh Raziel, where the hell is Jace?!" I all but scream, desperate for him to be here holding my hand.

"Oh Golden Boy's on his way, though he could be a while." Magnus says.

"The one time he needs to be fast and he decides to be slow."I say.

"He's getting here as fast as he can."Magnus reassures me. I nod, scrunching my face up.

"I'll kill him if he isn't here soon."I weakly say.

"Well he has plenty of time to get here, you're only about 3cm, still hours to go before you come anywhere near meeting your daughter." Magnus says. I groan and lean my head back against the pillows; this is going to be a long evening.

A while later Jace _still _hasn't arrived, and the pains are getting worse and worse. I can't take this anymore.

"Clary, is there anything you need me to get you?" Dad gently asks.

I clutch my stomach and look up with tears rolling down my face.

"Daddy, please make it stop, please. It's too much, it's too sore. I can't do this anymore, please help me, please." I whisper, sobbing as the pain intensifies. I can see the pain on his face, and I feel horrible because I know it's my fault, he hates seeing me or anyone he loves in pain.

"Baby, I wish I could make the pain go away. You know if I could, I would. But I can't, it's just not possible sweetheart. I hate seeing you in so much pain. Please try and relax baby. And got some sleep if you can, you need it; you haven't slept properly in months. I'll be right here with you until Jace gets here." He says. This is why I always go to my dad in times of need of comfort, he always knows exactly how to calm me down and make me feel better. And he's right, I do need some sleep, either Lucy kicking or the heat has kept me awake at night, and I never sleep during the day, in hopes of falling asleep from sheer exhaustion that night.

"You'll stay until I have to push, right?" I ask dad, knowing only he can keep me calm and level headed during all of this.

"Of course I will Clary." He says, making me feel a little bit more relaxed.

A while later, I'm lying on my side crying into my pillow as every contraction hits. And guess who still isn't here. Jace of course.

As I lay here in agony, my mind drifts toward Annabelle and the dream I had in, in which I was visited by her. My heart aches for my little girl and before I know it I'm sobbing even harder.

"Clary, is the pain getting worse? Should I get Magnus or Brother Zachariah?" Dad asks, concern lacing his voice. I know I need to tell someone other than Jace about my dream, to get it off my chest.

"A-A few weeks ago, I had this dream where I was sitting in the library of the institute, still pregnant. Then the doors opened and in walked The Arch Angel Michael and the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She had red hair, gold eyes, soft features, freckles and pale skin. I think she was about 3 or 4. I asked her what her name was. She was shy at first but then told me her name was Annabelle. Naturally, I thought she was my Annabelle, Jack's twin. Then I realized I was wishful thinking and it was just a coincidence. But then I asked her, her full name and she said it was Annabelle Imogen Herondale. I knew then that she was my Annabelle, my little girl.

I couldn't contain my sobs and as I cried Annabelle hugged me and told me she loved me and she wanted to be born, but wasn't allowed to be. I looked to Michael for an explanation and he explained that Annabelle inherited all the extra angel blood from Jace and I, meaning that unlike Jack, she was 98% angel.

Michael said she was exactly what Valentine was trying to create with Jace and if Valentine's followers found out about Annabelle and how powerful and Angelic she is, they would start a Holy war.

He told me Annabelle had been looking over Lucy and I, well helping to anyway, and Lucy was always quiet when she sensed Annabelle's presence's and that's why she didn't kick for so long. Though when she heard Jace sing, she refused to stay quiet.

Michael said that Annabelle has been helping him and Raziel a lot and will soon gain her wings and look over Me, Jace, Jack, Lucy and any other babies we ever have." By the time I'm finished I'm almost chocking on my sobs.

Dad is quiet for a while, before saying

"And you really believe that's why you lost Annabelle, and that this was all real?"

"Yes, I understand why you would doubt it, but I carried Annabelle for four months, I went through the agony of losing her, I've grieved over her for almost three years and all I've wanted to do since then, is hold her in my arms. And when I finally got to, I knew it was real, because when you dream about something for so many years and it finally happens, you can distinguish weather it's real or not." I say.

"I believe you sweetheart, of course I do. And I'm happy for you. You got to meet the daughter you lost almost 3 years ago, that's amazing Clarissa, it's not something you hear of. I'm so glad you finally got to meet your daughter and you can put your mind to rest that she is happy and safe with Michael." Dad says. I'm so glad he believes me; I really thought he would just assume I was confused by the intense pain I'm in.

"It still hurts to know she wanted to be born, that she, Jack, Jace and I all could have been a family." I say.

"She wouldn't have been safe Clary, you know that."Dad says. He's right.

"Thank you for believing me."I whisper.

"Of course I do Clary; I know you and you would never lie about something like this."Dad says. "Is there anything I can do to help you get some sleep?" He then asks. I think about it, before saying

"Tell me a story." I know I sound like a five year old, but a story would distract me from the pain.

"Like the ones I told you when you were little?" Dad asks.

"Tell me about you and mom, how you realized you loved her, how you felt when you had me and when you found out she loved you too." I say.

Dad's story does indeed help me drift off, but not for long.

I hear soft footsteps walking into the room, followed by the most familiar voice in the world. Jace's.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here, Alec and I got held up by three more groups of demons. How's Clary?" He whispers.

"It's alright Jace. She's asleep at the minute but the pains are very bad." Dad whispers.

I feel Jace sit beside me and brush my hair out of my face. As he does so, my eyes flutter open and meet his golden ones. He smiles broadly at me.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hi." I whisper.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Unbelievably sore." I say.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asks. I shake my head, grabbing his hand.

"Just stay with me." I say.  
"Of course." He whispers.

*2 hours later*

"Clary, sweetheart I have to go ask Tessa to take Abby. I'll be right back." Dad whispers. I completely forgot about Abby, I certainly don't want her here while I'm giving birth. I'll scare her half to death. Though I am reluctant for dad to leave, I know he won't be long.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Clary, do you want me to rub your back?" Jace whispers. Right now my back is getting the brunt of the pain, so having it rubbed would be great.

"Yes please." I whisper.

"Do you want me to lie with you or stay sitting?" He asks.

"Lie with me." I whisper, wanting him to be as close as possible. He does, and starts rubbing my aching back.

"I'm so sorry I caused you this much pain." He whispers. He always blames himself for my pain.

"Jace, this isn't your fault. We both wanted another baby, we both knew how bad this hurt and we still went through with it." I say.

"I know, but I feel like I should take the blame because I got you pregnant." He says. Is he crazy? Some guys would've left me a long time ago, made me go through this alone. But Jace is right here by my side catering to my every need.

"Jace, some men would've left me a long time ago. Left me to deal with this on my own. So trust me when I say having you here to hold my hand and rub my back, is the greatest possible comfort." I tell him.

He smiles down at me and kisses me.

"Alright my love, whatever pleases you." He says.

*2 hours later*

"Oh Angel, Magnus I have to push!" I cry, as I feel a sudden strong urge to push.

"Makes sense, you're 10m. You know the drill darling, you're going to have your next contraction in about ten seconds, so when I say three, you push." He instructs. I nod, gripping the bed sheets in the hand that dad was holding, before he had to leave. "Alright, one. Two. Three! Push!" Magnus coaches. I bear down, pushing with all my strength and might, screaming in pain as I do so.

*4 hours later*

"Keep going Clary." Magnus calmly instructs me. I've been pushing for four solid hours now, and I'm covered in sweat. Magnus hasn't told me he can see the baby's head yet, even after four hours.

"Am I almost done?" I weakly ask, pushing again with all my strength.

"I'm afraid not Clary, I can't even see the baby's head." He tells me. Why the hell does this baby not want to come out?! She's been in there nine months; you'd think she'd be sick of it.

I continue pushing with all my strength, trying so hard to bring my daughter into this world.

After another while, I don't have any energy left and I can't continue pushing.

"Jace, this too much, I can't do it anymore, I can't." I weakly tell him. He looks as if I've asked him to shoot me. Which I wish he would.

"Clary, please don't give up on me. I need you; I've come too close to losing you before. I can't live without you, please Clary, I know it hurts but please be strong." He whispers. He thought I was asking him to let me die...

"Jace, I can't be strong anymore, please I just want this to be over. Please help me."I whisper.

"How can I help you Clary?" He asks.

"No matter what, don't let me stop pushing."I say. He looks reluctant but nods his agreement.

With each push, I become more and more disorientated, so when Magnus and Brother Zachariah start talking, all I hear is muffles.

I look up from my chest, after pushing the hardest I can, to see Magnus walking up beside me, and brother Zachariah sitting at the end of the bed. What the hell is going on?

"What? Mags, what are you doing? You're supposed to be delivering the baby."I say.

"Clary there's no way you can deliver this baby without the assistance of a silent brother, not a chance. Brother Zachariah is going to help you in many ways that I can't."He says.

"Well you can't leave." I say.

"Of course not darling, I'll be right here by your side." He says. I nod, glad to have my best friend for support too.

I start to push again. I push for about five minutes before Brother Zachariah speaks.

_Alright Clary, it looks like you are far too weak for a natural birth but it's too late for a C-Section now, I can see the head. Jace I need you to sit behind Clary and support her. Magnus I need your assistance. _He says.

Jace sits behind me and takes both my hands in his, as I lean back against his chest.

I start pushing again, crying at how much it hurts.

_You're doing great Clare; you're close, keep going. _Brother Zachariah says. I'm so accustomed to being called 'Clare' so I don't pass any remarks of it and keep pushing.

_That's it, well done Clary. I need you to stop pushing now, and pant. Stop pushing for me sweetheart. _Brother Zachariah says, after a few a minutes. Never has a silent brother called anyone by a pet name, they're supposed to just do their job and that's it. They're not supposed to show affection.

I look at Brother Zachariah in confusion for a while, before I start panting.

_That's it Clary the baby's head is out. Just one more push." _Brother Zachariah says.

"One more Clary, one more push. You'll feel so better when you get our baby out." Jace whispers.

I bear down once last time and push as hard as I can.

What seems like an eternity later, a huge weight lifts off me and a high pitched wail pierces the air.

I let out a cry of relief and lean back into Jace's chest.

"You did it Clary, she's here, I'm so proud of you." Jace whispers.

"Congratulations Herondales you now have a perfectly healthy beautiful baby girl. Weighing a healthy six pounds four ounces." Magnus tells us. Oh thank the angel Lucy is healthy.

"_You can cut the umbilical cord if you like Jace." _Brother Zachariah says.

"I'd love to." Jace says, gently getting out from behind me.

Moments later he's at my side again and Lucy is placed on my chest.

Her golden curls are still covered in blood, causing them to stick to her tiny forehead. Her tiny eyes are shut tight, not allowing us to see the colour, but obviously showing she has her father's eyes shape. She wrinkles up her tiny nose, which she inherited from me and yawns with her tiny lips, identical to Jace's. Her long eyelashes or no doubt from Jace, her pale skin from me and her bone struckter from me. A perfect mixture of us both.

I stroke her blood soaked hair, tears of joy pouring down my face.

"Hello my baby girl. I fought so hard to keep you alive and to bring you into this world, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. But it was so worth it, because now you're here and you're perfectly healthy. Thank the angel; thank the angel you're finally here." I whisper.

"She's so perfect." Jace whispers, stroking her tiny bloody cheek. I nod my agreement, smiling broadly.

We finally have our perfect little girl.

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so long. **

**Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. So glad you liked the last chapter. **

**WARNING: Sensitve issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or TID all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 40. **

***LUKE'S P.O.V.* **

I had to get out of the house for a while; I couldn't stand listening to Clary screaming in pain any longer. It was killing me. I'll go back soon, and Jocelyn promised to call me if Lucy is born or anything goes wrong before I get back.

As I walk past the abandoned police station, I decide to head in and check on the pack. I haven't seen them all in a while, since Abby has been quiet clingy lately, and I can't manage to tear myself away from her.

I walk into the station and see most of the teenagers, Bat, Maia, Leila and all the others.

"Hey guys, how are you all doing?" I ask, shutting the door.

"Luke! Where the hell have you been? I could've been dead for all you knew!" Bat says. I smile and shake my head at his typical behaviour.

"My little girl, Abby, she's just getting over a bad dose of the cold and she's been extremely clingy and there was no way I could've torn myself away from her.

And I think the only way you could be dead without me knowing is if Maia killed you and hid you body somewhere." I say.

"It'll happen someday, it will." Maia says, not looking up from her book.

"She loves me really." Bat says.

"So how's everything been here over the past while? Nothing too serious happened, did it?" I ask.

"Nope, not a thing." Bat says. That's good.

"How's Clary?" Maia asks.

"She went into labour hours ago. She's in her old room giving birth as we speak." I say.

"Oh, two weeks early? Is she okay?" Maia asks.

"She's in a lot of pain; I don't know how well she'll get on. I just hope she and Lucy are alright." I say, worried out of my mind about Clary and Lucy.

"I hope everything goes alright." Maia says.

"Thank you Maia. She has Jace and Magnus with her upstairs while Jocelyn, Alec and I are downstairs. John should be home soon." I say.

"John? You're son? Isn't that Maia's boyfriend?" Bat asks. Maia and John are dating? I had no idea they even liked each other.

"_Bat!" _Maia says in horrified tone and turning bright red.

I smile, glad that John has finally found someone.

Just then my phone starts to ring. I hope its Jocelyn with news on Clary and Lucy.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Luke, Lucy was born five minutes ago; she's perfectly healthy and weighs six pounds four ounces. Clary is doing just fine as well." Jocelyn tells me. My shoulders relax and a smile creeps onto my face.

"I'll be home right away." I say.

When I hang up, everyone is looking at me expectantly.

"Looks like you're in charge for another few days Bat, my granddaughter Lucy was just born and is perfectly healthy despite all the complications Clary went through when she was pregnant." I say.

"Congratulations Luke!" Bat says. I grin, already unbelievably proud.

"Thank you Bat, I have to get home. I'll be back in a few days." I say.

*10 minutes later*

I can't suppress a smile as I walk into Cary's old room, holding Jocelyn's hand.

When we get in I see Clary sitting up in bed, holding a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms, with Jace sitting beside her. Both are smiling as they look down at Lucy lying in Clary's arms.

When she hears the door open, Clary looks up and smiles tiredly at us. It's only now I notice how pale she is, I hope nothing is wrong with her.

"Hey guys." She weakly says her voice hoarse. Probably from screaming so much.

"Hey Clare, how's the newest addition?"I ask walking over and sitting beside her on the bed. I smile as I look down at Lucy. The blankets are pulled up around her face, so not much of her face is visible.

"Oh Clary she's gorgeous." I say. She smiles proudly and shifts Lucy in her arms.

"Thank you." She says.

"Can I hold her?" I ask. Clary looks down at Lucy then back up at me. She chews on her lip, obviously nervous.

"Dad, I'm worried that if I let Lucy out of my sight she'll... die." She whispers. Why would she think that?

"Sweetheart, why do you think that?" I gently ask, afraid she's getting depressed again.

"B-because I'm afraid I'll lose her like I did Annabelle. I can't believe that there were so many complications during my pregnancy with her and yet she's still born perfectly healthy. It all seems too good to be true and I'm scared that if I let her out of my arms, I'll never see her again." She says. Poor Clary, she just can't put her mind to rest. Though I know how she feels, I was the same when she was born. Terrified Valentine would come and take her away from me.

"I understand Clary, I do. When you were born I never wanted to put you down, I was terrified that if your mother, Magnus, Tessa or I didn't have you, then Valentine would come and take you from me and shatter my whole world. Believe me when I say it gets better each day, you become more and more convinced she'll be alright and soon you don't need convincing. You know she'll be fine, because you'll never let anything happen to her. I promise nothing will happen to her and she'll be safe in my arms." I calmly and gently tell Clary.

She looks calmer and more convinced now.

"Okay." She whispers, placing Lucy in my arms.

I gently pull the edge of the blankets away from her face, smiling at how gorgeous she is.

"Well hello there sweetheart. I'm your grandpa. I can't believe how much you look like you're mommy when she was a baby, only real difference is you have your daddy's hair." I coo to her. I notice she has her eyes closed, I wonder if she has opened them at all. "Whose eyes does she have?" I ask, looking up at Clary and Jace.

"She hasn't opened them yet." Clary says, stifling a yawn. She's bound to be exhausted, she was in labour for about eight hours, and it was a very painful and difficult labour too.

Just then, Lucy's eyes flutter open to reveal emerald green eyes, identical to Clary's.

"Looks like you got your wish Jace, she has Clary's eyes." I say, looking up at them. He smiles broadly, his whole face lighting up.

"Oh I'm so glad, so glad that she only has my hair. I wanted her to look like Clary, the love of my life." He says. I grin, remembering how I thought the exact same thing when Clary was born. I was delighted she looked just like Jocelyn and had no tell tale signs of being Valentine's daughter.

"She really does look just like you did when you were her age Clary." Jocelyn says. Clary smiles tiredly.

"Yeah, Magnus said the same thing." She says. I notice how exhausted she looks and I know Magnus and Alec want to see Lucy too, so I think its best Jocelyn and I leave now so Magnus and Alec can see Lucy and then Clary can get some sleep.

"Here's your beautiful baby girl back Jace. We better get going before Magnus and Alec get fed of waiting to meet Lucy." I say, gently placing Lucy back in her father's arms.

Jace smiles as his daughter is placed in his arms.

"Thanks dad." He says. He freezes when he calls me dad. He obviously didn't mean to and is highly embarrassed. Why, I don't know. I have no problems with him calling me dad and he's a part of my family now and I love him as much as I love John, Clary and Abby.

"Take good care of them for me Jace." I say. He grins up at me, a proud look on his face.

"Of course I will, I always will." He says.

After Jocelyn says goodbye to Clary, we head downstairs so Magnus and Alec can meet Lucy.

*MAGNUS' P.O.V.*

"Jace, can I hold Lucy, please?" Alec asks, shortly after we arrive upstairs. Jace is sitting in a chair beside Clary's bed and Alec is beside him, looking at Lucy. I myself am sitting next to Clary, making sure she's alright. She's extremely pale and looks very lethargic.

"In a minute." Jace says, looking up from Lucy's face.

"Oh come on Jace, you get her for the next eighteen years. I just wanna hold her once." Alec says. He's desperate to hold Lucy, as am I. But it doesn't like Blondie's going to let that happen.

"I'll think about it." Jace says. He's quiet for a minute, before he says "I've thought about it, and I'm not sharing my beautiful perfect baby girl." He says. I knew he wouldn't let her out of his arms.

"Oh come on Blondie we let you hold Will all the time." I say.

"Don't care; Lucy's never leaving my arms. Isn't that right baby girl?" He coo's to her.

"Sorry guys, he's crazy protective of her." Clary weakly says.

"Don't worry darling, if he doesn't let us hold her by tomorrow he might wake up without the Herondale ring, and have to face Tessa's wrath." I say. Jace's head snaps up.

"You wouldn't..." He says.

"Oh I would, I'd do anything to hold my niece." I say.

"I'll tell Tessa you stole it." He says.

"I'll make her believe you lost it, believe me I can." I say.

"Well I don't care; I'd rather die than not have Lucy in my arms." Jace says. I roll my eyes, remembering how Will Herondale was like this when his son James was born. As James got older he had less of a problem with letting others hold him, and I can only hope the same thing happens with Jace.

"So how are you feeling my darling?" I ask Clary, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Tired and sore but unbelievably proud." She says.

"So you should be, you did an amazing job at bringing your beautiful little girl into the world, and I'm very proud of you." I tell her. She smiles and weakly squeezes my hand.

"Thanks Mags, I love you." She says.

"I love you too darling." I say.

*20 minutes later*

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*

"I'm going to get Lucy a bottle, she seems hungry." Jace says, placing Lucy in Clary's arms.

"Jace we're in my parents' house remember? They don't have baby formula and I didn't get any milk." Clary says.

"Oh crap yeah." Jace says.  
"Not to worry my dears, you seem to have forgotten I can do this." Magnus says, snapping his fingers and conjuring up a box of baby formula and a baby bottle.

"Thank Mags." Clary says. He smiles warmly at her.

"Anytime my darling." He says.

"Alec, do you wanna hold Lucy?" Clary asks, after Jace leaves. Yes, finally!  
"By the angel yes! I finally get to hold my beautiful niece." I say, leaping up and rushing over to her side.

She smiles as she places Lucy in my arms. I smile broadly down at my beautiful little niece. She looks almost exactly like Clary.

"Hi there pretty baby, I'm your Uncle Alec. I can't believe how much you look like your mommy; let's hope you don't get your daddy's sarcasm. I promise I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You can come talk to me about anything, I promise. I love you." I quietly whisper to her.

"I'm going to go give blondie a hand." Magnus says, getting up and kissing my cheek.

"Okay, try not to kill him." I say.

"Can't promise anything." He jokes.

I look to Clary to see tears rapidly streaming down her face. What's wrong?

I gently place Lucy in her bassinet and sit beside Clary, putting my arm around her.

"Clary, what's wrong, what's the matter?" I gently ask.

"Alec, I'm so scared that if Lucy is out of my arms, she'll... die. I can't believe that she's perfectly healthy despite everything that's happened. It just seems too good to be true." She quietly says. Oh no, no, please don't tell me she's getting depressed again. She can't be, not when she's made such a good recovery. I won't let her get depressed again.

"Clary, the fact that Lucy was born healthy despite everything, is a blessing, not something to be afraid of. I know you're scared and I understand, but you know that Lucy will always be safe because none of us will ever let anyone or thing hurt her." I tell her.

"Promise?" She quietly whispers.

"Promise." I say. She calms down fully, a few minutes later.

I get up and take Lucy back in my arms, but sit beside Clary so she can see Lucy and stay calm.

"Thank you for being there for me Alec." She whispers, resting her head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Anytime Clary, remember our promise." I say.

"I always do." She says.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She whispers.

*THAT NIGHT*  
*CLARYS' P.O.V.*

When I wake up the first time, after falling asleep, I hear Jace quietly whispering to Lucy.

"You are my perfect baby girl and I love you so much, I love you as much as I love your mommy and your brother Jack. You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me Lucy, and I promise I'll always be here to look after you and love you unconditionally. I love you so much baby girl."He whispers.

I smile broadly as tears of joy pour down my face and I continue to feign sleep so Jace can bond with Lucy.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Clary you're so pale, are you okay?" Jace asks, as Magnus checks me over to see if I'm alright after the birth. I feel dizzy and lightheaded and find it hard to keep my eyes open.

Eventually I can't take it anymore and I let the darkness consume me.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **

**Love you all.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 41. **

***JACE'S .***

When Clary's eyes start to fall closed, she starts to fall backwards. I catch her just in time, so she doesn't hit her head.

"Magnus, what the hell's happening?!" I ask in a panic.

"Calm down Jace, you're going to scare her when she wakes. She lost a lot of blood when Lucy was born and now has an iron deficiency, meaning she'll be low on energy until her iron levels go back up. First thing she can try is just simply taking iron supplements which should help. If that doesn't work I'll try a potion that usually works but if that doesn't work, we're looking at a blood transfusion."He tells me. Oh my poor Clary. Why can't she just have a bit of peace in her life?

"When will she wake up?" I ask.

"Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours. So it's best to get yourself and her comfortable." Magnus says. I gently lay Clary back against the pillows and brush her hair out her face. She's so pale; it's so obvious now that she has an iron deficiency.

"Is Lucy awake?" I ask Magnus, who is standing next to her bassinet.

"Wide." He says. I reluctantly get up from Clary's side and walk over to Lucy's bassinet. I can't help the wide grin the spreads across my face as I look down at my beautiful, perfect baby girl.

"You're sure she's okay?" I ask Magnus, for the hundredth time.

"Yes Jace, she has no infections, no weight problems, no viruses or diseases, no respiratory or digestive problems. Nothing." He says. Both Clary and I find it unbelievable that Lucy was born so healthy after everything Clary went through during her pregnancy.

"And Clary's okay to go home?" I ask.

"Yes, just ensure she gets plenty of rest and keep a very close eye out for any signs of depression. It's common for women to get depressed after they have a baby." Magnus says. That's definitely not something I want happening to Clary.

"I will." I promise.

*1 hour later*

Clary still hasn't woken up and I'm really beginning to panic now. The only thing stopping me from screaming and ripping my hair out is Lucy. She's settled contently in my arms and is happily suckling away on her dummy, her emerald green eyes half open and half closed.

"I hope your mommy wakes up soon Luc." I coo to her.

A few minutes later I look up from Lucy's face to see Clary is beginning to wake up. Thank the angel!

Soon her emerald green eyes are fully opened and she is weakly smiling at me and our daughter.

"Hey."I quietly whisper, running my hand through her hair.

"Hi, what happened?" She whispers.

"You lost a lot of blood when Lucy was born which has resulted in you now having an iron deficiency, meaning you're low on energy. You passed out because of your lack of energy. Magnus said that the first thing you can do is take iron supplements, they should work. If not he can give you a potion that normally works. If that fails then you're looking at a blood transfusion." I gently tell her.

"Let's hope the supplements work then." She says. I nod in agreement. "Can we go home now?" She asks. I know Magnus said she's fit to but I'm still not sure.

"You think you can walk all that way?" I ask. She nods, sitting up.

"Yeah, and if not it's not like we can't get a cab. You know how strap Lucy's carrier into a car, don't you?" Clary asks. Last night Alec went to the institute and got everything Clary and I needed for Lucy last night and what we'll need for her today. It was really only a few nappies, blankets, dummies and baby grows and hats, along with her car seat.

"Of course I do." I say.

"Well then I'm good to go, I really wanna get home." She says. Well if she and Magnus think she can get home, I can't really argue. But as Clary said, if she can't we can always get a cab anyway.

*10 minutes later*

Despite how tough and strong she is, Clary couldn't make it all the way back to the institute on foot, so we got a cab. I wasn't surprised that Clary couldn't walk back; she did just give birth less than 24 hours ago.

"I think its bed straight away for my two girls." I say to Clary, as I push open the doors of the institute.

"Definitely for me anyway, Lucy doesn't look that tired." She says.  
"That's okay that means I can show her around her home." I say. Clary turns around and kisses me.

"I love you." She says. I grin.

"I love you too." I say.

Just as we're about to head upstairs Simon comes around the corner. Great, now we're never gonna get away.

"Clary, you're home!" He says in delight, whilst embracing her in a hug.

"Yeah, even though I'm still pretty sore and things could uh 'flare up' Magnus saw no point in me staying in my parents' house, when I could be comfortable here and he can keep an eye on me." She says.

"Makes sense." Simon says. His eyes land on Lucy in her carrier and a broad smile spreads across his face.

"Oh Clary, she's gorgeous!" He exclaims. Clary and I share a proud smile.

"Thanks." She says.

"Can I hold her?" Simon asks.

"Actually Simon Clary was just about to go to bed_" I start, but Clary cuts me off.

"Of course you can, got to get to know your goddaughter. Let's go into the main room." She says. She never gives up, does she?

*SIMON'S P.O.V.*  
I smile as I look down at Lucy. She looks exactly like Clary, though she has Jace's hair. She's absolutely beautiful.  
"Wow, you sure did a good job Clare, she's gorgeous." I say.

"Thanks Si." She says.

"Your daddy and I are gonna have a hard time keeping all the boys away from you, huh?" I coo to Lucy.

"Alright Jace, let's hear it. What age can Lucy start dating?" Clary asks.

"Never. I'll choose a husband for her someday; it will most likely be William." He says.

"What if William or Lucy is gay?" Clary asks.

"If Will's gay, it won't be him marrying Lucy. If Lucy's gay I'll find a suitable wife for her instead of a husband, simple." Jace says.

I notice Clary is barely able to keep her eyes open. She's obviously exhausted, she needs to sleep and I'm preventing her by having Lucy.

"You really need to get some sleep Clare, Lucy and I can bond later." I say.

"Are you sure?" Clary asks, as usual putting someone else before herself.

"Positive." I say. She smiles appreciatively.

"Okay, thanks Si."She says.

"Anytime. Congratulations by the way guys, like I said she's absolutely gorgeous." I say, placing Lucy back in Jace's arms.

"Thanks Si, see you later." She says.

"See yah." I say.

*2 HOURS LATER*

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
"You know when you were unconscious for so long after the demon attack, I really thought I was never going to meet Lucy, and that I was never going to see your beautiful green eyes again. I stayed by your side in the infirmary every night until I heard Jack cry. I split my time in the day between being with you and being with Jack.

Thank you so much for giving me this beautiful baby girl, and for fighting so hard to bring her into this world, and to stay with me. I love you so much." I quietly tell Clary as we lay in bed together. Lucy is asleep on Clary's chest, taking up barely any room because of how small she is.

Clary turns her head to look at me and smiles softly. She cups my cheek with her hand and kisses me softly.

"You are the most amazing man on this planet and I love you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. To quote you, thank you for loving me, Jace." She says, referring to the song I sang to her on our anniversary.

"And thank _you _for loving me." I whisper.

*10 minutes later*

As Clary tries to wrap a blanket around Lucy after changing her diaper, I notice her hands are shaking, which worries me greatly.

"Here, it's alright I'll do it." I gently tell her. She nods, taking her hands away.

I have the blanket wrapped around Lucy in seconds, and gather her in my arms.

"Clary, are you alright? What caused you to shake so badly like that?" I gently ask.

"Lack of energy, and I'm still shook up from the birth." She says. Well I certainly can't blame her.

"Maybe you should ask Mags to check you over." I suggest.

"He just did. I'm fine Jace, trust me." She stubbornly says.

"Alright." I say, not in the mood to argue.

Just then there's a soft knock on the door and Alec walks in, William in one arm and Jack holding his other hand.

He smiles softly at us.  
"Hey, these two wanted to meet the newest addition."He says.

"Of course. Come meet your baby sister, Jack." Clary says. Jack lets go of Alec's hand and clambers up onto the bed beside us. Clary gently shifts Lucy so Jack can get a better view of her.

"This is your baby sister, Lucy. She's going to need you to protect her and mind her when you guys get bigger and go to school, and daddy and I aren't there." Clary quietly says.

"She's so pretty, and small."Jack says, as he looks at her in awe.

"You were that small when you were Lucy's age." I tell him.

"Will was small too, are all babies small daddy?" He innocently asks.

"Yes, and then they get bigger all the time." I explain.

"Lucy looks like mommy." He quietly says.

"That she does." I say.

"What do you think of your new cousin, William, huh?" Alec coos to the little boy, as he sits on Clary's other side.

William doesn't even look at Lucy and continues to play with the buttons on Alec's shirt.

"Your kid has a weird obsession with buttons." I say.

"I know, I think I should be worried." Alec jokes.

"Give him a few months and he'll be all over her." I say.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be very good friends. _Parabatia _even." Alec says. Just then Jack's looks up from Lucy's face and looks at me.

"Daddy, can a boy and a girl be _P-p-par-par..." _Jack struggles to say _Parabatia. _

"_Parabatia?" _Alec asks.

"Yeah, can a boy and a girl be that?" He asks.

"They sure can, why do you ask?" Alec asks.

"Lily and me want to be like you and daddy. Closer than best friends." He says. He and Lily have always been very close, so it doesn't surprise me that they want to be _Parabatia_.

"That's great Jack, have you told Uncle Simon and Aunty Izzy yet?" I ask.

"Lily did, Uncle Simon said he wanted to be like that with mommy, but they're too old." Jack says. I look to Clary to see tears welling up in her eyes. She obviously really wanted to be _Parabatia_ with Simon, but unfourtenetley he became mortal and will ascend a few months too late.

I quickly kiss her forehead. Alec grabs her hand and quietly whispers something to her, to which in response she nods.

I smile contently to myself as I sit with my family, delighted to finally have my baby girl with us.

*JOCELYN'S P.O.V.*

Luke walks into the room with a mixture of emotions on his face, which isn't very like him. He never wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Is everything alright?" I ask as he sits beside me.

"I got a letter from Amatis in Idris, she wants to meet up again and discuss everything." He says.

**Rather abrupt ending I know, but you'll have to forgive me as it's the only one I could think of. **

**I know I did almost a whole chapter on Luke and Amatis and Luke believing she still loves him, but I want to go more into depth with their relationship. Have them discuss things such as their mother leaving to the join the iron sisters. I also want to do scenes where Luke tells her all about Clary and everything she missed.**

**Also, I would just like to ask ****Guest ****to make please make up your mind as to whether or not you like this story. For chapter thirty you left a review saying you don't why you bother reading this story and claimed that I make up silly random things for drama, which I don't believe to be true. Myself and ****Claceforlife ****like to deal with real life things such as depression and reuniting with a family member. What really irked me is that you then left a review for the previous chapter begging me to update. You've done this several times and frankly I'm quiet sick of it. Please make up your mind. If you don't like this story that's fine, not everyone will. If you do, that's great and I'm glad you do. But for Zeus' sake please make up your mind and stop loving my story one minute and hating it the next. If you don't like this story, please do not spam it with bad reviews. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **

**Love you all.**

**PS. After the sequel to this story, ****CLACEFORLIFE ****and I will be doing a series about the kids (Jack, Lily, William, Lucy etc.) from this story as teenagers. It will obviously include Max and any other kids brought into this story and the ages will range between 13 and 18. It won't be about them having children or anything, just making their way through life.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, my laptop charger broke and I need to have my laptop charging at all times, whilst using it as the battery is very near completely dead (I'm saving up for either a new battery or a new laptop.) And my new charger only arrived today. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 43.**

***JOCELYN'S P.O.V.***

Amatis wants to meet Luke. I can't imagine how he must feel about this; I know how upset and angry he is at her for turning her back on him when he needed her most.

"Are you going to meet her?" I gently ask, taking his hand in mine.

Luke is quiet for a while before he looks at me and says

"I don't know. I don't know if I should or not." He says. The mixture of emotions he is feeling are clear in his blue eyes. "What do you think I should do?" He asks.

"This is a decision you have to make by yourself Luke; nobody else can make it for you. But if I were in your situation, I think I would meet her. I think if you two talk things over and you tell her how you felt when she turned her back on you, you might get back the good relationship you once had. Be grateful you have this chance Luke, Maryse can't ever see her brother Max again and I can never see my parents again. I can't tell them I love them and that I'm sorry for all the hissy fits I threw when I was teenager. You can fix things with Amatis; it's not too late for you." I tell him. Talking about my parents is so painful, and knowing that they died because of Valentine makes me livid. Livid that he could be so heartless that he would kill his own parents-in-law. Livid that I never got to tell them I love them, before they died. Livid that Clary never got to know her grandparents because her birth father was a psychopath who wanted to rid the world of downworlders.

It's only when Luke speaks, that I'm pulled from my thoughts.

"You're right. So many people I know and love don't have the chance to reconcile with their sibling or parents, but I do and I should be grateful for that. I am going to meet her, and talk things through." He says. He's made the right choice and I'm so glad he has.

"I'm so glad you're doing this Luke. Even if you don't make up with her, it might put your mind at ease, knowing she knows how her turning her back on you felt." I tell him.

"I know. Thank you for helping me with this decision and not letting me let someone else make it for me. You've always been there to help me; I'd be lost without you." He says, leaning in and pressing his soft, warm lips against mine. I relax at his touch and smile into the kiss.

"And I always will be. I love you." I quietly say.

"I love you too." He whispers.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*

"Oh Jace I can't get over how beautiful she is." Mom says as she gazes down at Lucy, who is lying contently in her arms, suckling on her dummy. I smile proudly, like I always do when someone compliments me on my little girl.

"Thanks, she's an angel, she really is. I know she's only a few days old but she's sleeping 3 to 4 hours a night, only cries when she's hungry or needs changing and fusses when she wants to be lifted or if she wants to go to sleep." I say, glad that she is such a good baby. Jack was good too, but he slept much less than Lucy and seemed to like crying for no reason. It drove Clary and I insane but we wouldn't have swapped those sleepless nights and scream filled evenings, for the world.

"Well let's just hope she stays that way, Izzy was like that at first but then she stopped sleeping so well and cried all the time. Especially when Alec wasn't around, just the sight of him was soothing to her." Mom says. Looks like Alec and Izzy have always been really close. I hope Jack and Lucy are that close. Jack certainly seems to love her a lot already.

"Those two have always been inseparable huh?" I ask.

"Yes, always. Anytime Izzy hurt herself or anything, she wouldn't come looking for me or Hodge, but for Alec. And Alec was always able to calm her down." Mom says. I smile slightly, getting lost in my thoughts. Horrible thoughts that have been driving me insane for days now. I've been meaning to talk to Alec about them but he's been busy.

"Something on your mind sweetheart?" Mom asks, breaking me out of my thoughts and placing her hand on top of mine. Even though Celine is my birth mother, Maryse is without a doubt my mom. She seems to be able to read my mind and she knows when I'm upset, angry or scared.

Since I haven't got the chance to talk to Alec about my horrible thoughts yet, I might as well talk to mom about them. She's definitely someone I can trust and rely on for comfort or advice and she's always eager to listen. These are just some of the things that make her such a good mom.

"Actually there is, and it's driving me insane. Can I talk to you about it?" I ask. This isn't like me, asking to talk things out with someone that isn't Clary or Alec, but I'm slowly learning to share more things with other people and to show my emotions and not be afraid to love and be loved.

"Of course you can darling, what's bothering you?" Mom asks.

"Lately I've started having these horrible terrible thoughts and this fear, that one day Clary is going to wake up and she's going to look at me and think 'Why the hell did I ever waste my time with that asshole?' and she'll take off her wedding and engagement ring, she'll pack her bags, take the kids and leave and I'll never see her again, or my babies." I admit. Although I'm not a hundred percent sure, I think the reason I have this fear is because I feel Clary is too good for me.

"Jace darling, why would you think that? Clary loves you more than anything in this world; why else would she have carried your two beautiful babies?" Mom says.

"I'm just afraid that one morning she's going to realize she's too good for me and she could get someone way better than me, and she'll leave me and she'll take my babies from me." I say. I know some people wouldn't agree with me, that Clary is too good for me. In fact some idiots would say I'm too good for her. But I've been married to her for two years and have two babies with her and know everything about her. She's far too good for me, and I wouldn't blame her if she did leave me for someone better.

"Jace, Clary isn't 'too good' for you, she's perfect for you. She is the perfect woman to be your wife and be the mother of your children. I love Clary very much and I hate seeing anything happen to her. I know you better than anyone else in the world, and I know that Clary is the one for you, and you are the one for her." She reassures me, though not managing to make me feel any better.

"Why does she love me? I was raised by her birth father who killed her grandparents, poisoned her brother and almost killed her dad. I got her pregnant during her first time, I miss the most painful part of her labours, both of them, and I'm only learning that it's okay to love and be loved and to ask for help and to show emotions, I'm only learning that at twenty years old. Why does she love me?" I quietly ask.

"There are plenty of reasons, but you need to hear them from her, not me. Go talk to her sweetheart. Tell her everything you just told me and I can guarantee you she will help you feel better." Mom says. I know she's right, but I'm afraid to tell Clary in case it makes her realize that what I'm saying is true, she is too good for me.

"Mom, I'm scared that if I tell her all this she'll realize I'm right and leave me." I quietly say.

"Don't be ridiculous Jace! She's a smart girl and if she thought she were too good for you and could do better, she would've left a long time ago. Go talk to her." Mom says. She's right; I know that, deep down. But all I can feel at the moment is the fear that Clary will leave me. But I also know I really need to talk to her.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." I say, standing up.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on Lucy?" Mom asks.

"No thanks; Clary doesn't like being away from her for long, the only way I managed to stay down here so long is because she probably fell asleep." I say. Mom smiles as she gently places Lucy back in my arms. I wrap the blankets tighter around her and cradle her to my chest.

*10 MINUTES LATER*

"Clary, can I talk to you about something?" I carefully and cautiously ask, as she and I lie on the bed together, Lucy lying on my chest. I'm still terrified if I tell her everything, she'll realize she is too good for me and she'll leave. But I need to tell her, I can't stand keeping anything from her, even bad stuff like this.

"Of course you can, what is it?" She asks.

"Well... um... lately... I've been having these horrible thoughts, which lead to this terrifying fear. I keep thinking and fearing that one morning you're going to wake up and look at me and think 'Why did I waste my time with him? I'm way too good for him; I could do so much better. And my kids could have a much better father.' And you'll pack your bags and take the kids and leave and I'll never see the people I love most in the world, ever again." I carefully tell her. I avoid looking at her, terrified of seeing realization dawn on her face. Instead I look down into Lucy's almost identical face, fearing it may be the last time I ever see her.

I feel Clary's head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. I look at her to see her looking at me with concern in emerald green eyes.

"Why do you think that?" She quietly whispers.

"Because you're too good for me. I don't see how or why you love me. I was raised by your birth father, who was the psychopath responsible for the death of your grandparents, the man who poisoned your brother and the man who almost killed your dad. My only friends are my brother and sister and I'm only learning to share more things with other people and to show my emotions and not to be afraid to love or be loved. I'm only learning that at twenty. And I got you pregnant on the night we first had sex and I missed the most painful part of both your labours. I don't see how you love me and why you stay with me." I quietly tell her.

Clary is quiet for a while, before saying

"I love you because though you don't love widely, you love with all your heart. I love you because you're loyal and your funny and you can't stand to see those you love, hurt. You love people for who they are and don't want them to change for you. You make me laugh until my stomach hurts and my face is damp with tears. You make me smile just by holding my hand and telling me you love me. You waited months for us to have sex for the first time, because you knew I was a virgin and wasn't ready when you asked me first. During my pregnancy with Jack, you showered us with love and you were at my call twenty four seven. You rubbed my aching feet every day, just after you rubbed my back. You got me anything I was craving at any hour, no matter how weird my craving was.

During both pregnancies you were by my side the whole time and held my hand while I pushed our babies into the world.

I love you for all those reasons and more Jace, and I will never leave you. Never." By the time she's finished speaking, I have tears in my eyes. I am the luckiest man in the world.

"Clary, I am the luckiest man in the world, to have the honour of calling you my wife and the mother of my children. I love you more than you could ever imagine and you make me the happiest man in the world every day, just by being by my side." I tell her, the tears starting to roll down my face. The only reason I don't wipe them away is because I'm not afraid to show emotions around Clary.

She cups my cheek with her hand and kisses me softly.

"And I am the luckiest woman in the world, to be married to you and be the mother of your beautiful babies. My life couldn't be better." She whispers. As if on cue, my fear strikes again, even after that reassurance.

"Clary, you know the way I leave a note on my pillow if I get up before you?" I quietly ask. She nods. "The reason I do that is so you won't be afraid that I've left you." I tell her.

"Oh Jace." She whispers. She puts one arm around me, hugging me as best as both of us can manage, with Lucy on my chest. "I promise from now on, I'll always leave you a note too." She whispers. I smile into her shoulder.

"Thank you, but sometimes I have horrible nightmares about you leaving me and I wake up paralysed with fear. When I can move again, I run into Jack's room and see he is still there, and then I race back in here to check that you- and now Lucy- are still here. Even then, it takes me hours to get back to sleep." I tell her, shuddering at the thought of the horrible nightmare.

"Oh Jace, I had no idea. Why didn't you put your arms around me, you say that always you feel better." She says. Having Clary in my arms can cure me better than any old Iratze.

"I don't want to wake you." I quietly tell her, looking down at Lucy.

"Let's make a deal Jace, if you ever wake up from another nightmare, you can always put your arms around me. If I wake up from a nightmare, I can put my arms around you." She says. It seems fair, and Clary's okay with it. I can't resist the offer.

"Okay, deal." I say, grinning at her. She grins back and kisses me.

I'm so glad I finally talked with Clary, I feel so much better and reassured that she won't leave me.

*ISABELLE'S .*

I scrunch my face up in pain as another pain rips through my belly. I keep getting these pains and they keep getting worse. I can't leave it any longer, I have to tell Simon, and get checked out.

Just as I'm about to say it to Simon, I notice the scarlet blood pooling between my legs. The blood drains from my face and fear fills my system. What the hell is going on?

"Si..." I quietly say, in a fearful tone.

He looks over to me and then down between my legs, where the blood is pooling.

"Oh God..." He whispers, growing as pale as he was when he was a vampire.

I need to get to Magnus right now.

I attempt to stand but an agonising, searing, stinging pain tears through my stomach. I double over, clutching my stomach and screaming in pain.

Simon comes to his senses and rushes over to me, lifting me into his arms and rushing upstairs. As he runs toward the infirmary he starts shouting Magnus' name.

Everything seems to become a blur and I only come back to reality when I feel a pair of warm hands on my stomach. I look up to see Magnus with his eyes closed and his hands on my bump, with blue sparks flying from the tips of his fingers. I clutch Simon's hand in fear.

A few minutes later Magnus takes his hands off my stomach and looks at Simon and me with a grim look on his face. I know Magnus only ever shows emotions when he's around people he loves, so this can't be good.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry but... you've had a miscarriage." He says.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **

**Love you all.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 43. **

***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.***

A miscarriage? I've lost my baby? No, that can't be right, my baby was perfectly healthy. It was just last week we found out we're expecting a baby boy and he was perfectly healthy. Magnus must be mistaken. I know there's obviously something wrong, but there's no way I've lost my baby.

"No, no you're wrong. My baby is perfectly healthy, we just found that out last week and that he's a boy. You're mistaken." I say. Magnus looks at Simon and me with sadness in his eyes.

"Isabelle, darling, I know it's hard for you to process and you don't want to believe it, but I'm certain that you've lost your baby. There's no heartbeat Izzy." He says. I still can't believe him, there's no way something like this would happen to a perfectly healthy baby.

"He was conceived when Simon was a vampire, maybe he's a vampire and that's why he's got no heartbeat." I say.

"No Isabelle, like I told you when you were pregnant with Lily, there are no chances of any child you conceive being a vampire. Shadowhunter blood is dominant, it was in Lily and it would be in any other child you conceive. I'm so sorry darling but there's no heartbeat and the lining of your womb has broken down."He tells me. No! No he's wrong! He has to be, I can't have lost my baby!

"No! No you're wrong!"I shout, tears streaming down my face as I slowly but surely start to wrap my head around the fact that I've lost my baby.

I feel Simon's arms wrap around me. I burry my face in his shoulder, crying as I fully realize what's happened. I'm barely aware of Magnus telling us how sorry he is, and then leaving.

I cry into Simon's chest for what seems like an eternity, wishing for this pain to go away and for us to have our little boy back. Our beautiful, innocent baby boy who's never done anything to anyone. Our little boy who lost his life before he even saw the world.

"It's not fair Simon!"I choke out between sobs. He gently rocks me back and forth, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"I know Iz, trust me I know." He manages to sob out.

"How can this be?! He was perfectly healthy just a week ago, and now he's... gone." I whisper.

"I don't know Iz; all I know is that our little boy was an innocent little baby who was only in existence for two months, never having done anything to deserve this." He says. As my thoughts chase each other around my mind, an awful fear creeps up on me. What if Simon hates me for losing his baby? I'm sure he does, and I can't blame him. He wanted another baby more than anything in the world, and now our baby's gone.

"Si, do you hate me?" I whisper, looking up at him. He looks down at me with shock and confusion written all over his face.

"Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?"He asks.

"For losing our baby, the baby that you so desperately wanted."I say. Simon shakes his head, causing some of his dark curls to fall into his face. Instinctively I reach up and brush them away from his face.

"Isabelle, it's true that I wanted another baby badly and it's true that this has to be the worst pain I've ever felt. But I do not hate you. It is not your fault we lost our baby; you didn't do a single thing wrong. I don't know why we lost our baby, and we may never know. But I don't hate you, not one bit." He tells me. I'm so lucky to have him, I love him so much. Some men would've blamed it all on me and just pack up and leave. But my Simon's not like that, even though he's in immense pain as well, he's still focused on comforting me and making sure I'm okay.

"I love you." I tell him, tears still rolling down my face.

"I love you too." He whispers. I whimper as another pain suddenly tears through my body, reminding me of what's happening.

"Do you need to lie down?" Simon asks in a hoarse voice. I nod, hoping that if I lie down and fall asleep, I can escape this pain for a few hours.

Simon lies down behind me, his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

Unfourtenetley I don't fall asleep and don't escape this horrible pain.

As I lay here in mental and physical agony, my mind drifts toward Lily, my baby girl, my world. I need to know that she's okay too, but I know there's no hope of me being able to stand.

"Simon."I whisper, hoping he isn't asleep.

"Yeah?"He whispers back.

"Si, I need you to go check on Lily for me, make sure she's okay." I tell him, worried about my precious little girl.

"But Iz, I don't wanna leave you here on your own."He says. Lily is far more important to me than I am, so I would rather be alone for a few minutes and know she's okay, than not be alone and not know if she's okay or not.

"Please Si, I'm worried about her. It will only take five minutes." I say.

"But Iz..." Simon says.

"Simon, please." I say. He is quiet for a few minutes before he says

"Okay." If I had the happiness in me to smile, I would.

Shortly after Simon leaves I hear the door creak open. I turn around, hoping to see Alec, but instead seeing my father. I face away from him again, not wanting to talk to him.

I hear the scrape of a chair being moved to my bedside, and a few minutes later feel a cold rough hand on my shoulder.

"Isabelle, I was told about your miscarriage. I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asks. What the hell? He treats Alec like crap yet he's acting like a good father towards me? He's clearly picking favourites here and I will not allow that. He loves us all or hates us all, not loves some and hates some.

"Go away." I say, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"Isabelle please, I want to help you." He says. He wouldn't be saying that to Alec if Alli had kept William when he was born.

"I don't want your help. Leave me alone." I say.

"Darling, please let me help you. I know what a horrible time you're having right now and I don't want you going through it alone." He says. So now he's using pet names to try and get me to be nice to him. He never uses pet names, ever.

"I'm not alone; I have Simon as well as Alec, Jace, Magnus and everyone else I love." I say.

"You mean the boy that disgraced the Lightwood name, the little brat who causes me nothing but annoyance, my son who stupidly knocked that little brat up and was decent enough to stay, and the filthy warlock who never leaves this place." He says, insulting my brothers and best friends.

"Don't talk about them like that."I say.

"It's what they are sweetheart."He says.

"No it's not!" I say, sitting up as best I can in the bed.

"Isabelle Sophia do not raise your voice at me, I'm your father." He chastises.

"No you're not! You've never been my dad, Hodge always was! I loved him like my dad and he loved me like his daughter." I say.

"You're obviously delirious from the pain medication." He says. I ball my hands into fists and grit my teeth.

"I haven't been given anything for the pain. You've never been my dad because you were never there for me. The reason I slept around so much was because you cheated on mom and I knew you did and it made me reluctant to trust men, so I just used them for sex! You call Alec the disgrace but at least he didn't cheat on Magnus while they were in the process of adopting Will. You call my brother and best friends all those horrible things and then you come in here trying to console me over my baby. You can't just pick and choose your favourites!" I tell him, more furious than ever.

"Isabelle, Alexander has chosen to be gay and disgrace the good family name that is Lightwood, and then decided to drag a baby into everything. That child will be mentally scared for life, without a doubt. How could you possibly expect me to love him when he's chosen to disgrace our family like that?" He asks. By the angel, I hate him so much right now.

"Alec didn't choose to be gay, just like I didn't choose to be straight. He hated the fact that he was gay, at first, he was terrified to come out because he knew you would react this way. That's why he always seemed so depressed before we met Clary. He's an amazing dad to Will and Will is going to grow up having an amazing life and being loved very, very much." I say.

"You know nothing Isabelle, you think sexuality isn't a choice, you befriend that little brat who keeps getting pregnant, thinking she's a great friend for you." He says. I can't stand listening to him talk about my best friend like this anymore.

"Clary isn't a brat! She's my best friend and I love her so much. She's sweet, kind, brave, loyal, funny and an amazing mother. You almost took her away from me and for that I can never forgive you." I say.

"What, when I told her how it was, that she caused her miscarriage? It's true Isabelle and she deserved that miscarriage, she truly did."He says, disgusting me and making me hate him even more.

"How can you say that?! How can you say that an innocent little baby girl deserved to die and that her mother deserved to lose her?! That's sick! You're sick! I hate you." I say. I can see the fury build in his eyes.

"You know what Isabelle? You're no better than the rest of them. I thought I might have one child to be proud of but clearly not. You're a disgrace as well and you deserve this and everything else that comes your way." He says, breaking me inside. How the hell can he say all these things?

As he stalks out of the room, the tears begin to flow down my face and sobs escape my mouth.

*JOCELNY'S P.O.V.*

I heard every word Robert said to Isabelle, and I have never been more horrified and disgusted in all my life. He is a sick, sick man that needs to be put in his place.

When he walks out of the infirmary door, I step in front of him.

"Good evening Jocelyn, something I can help you with?" He calmly asks.

"How could you say that about your own daughter?" I ask.

"I said what was true; she is a disgrace and a brat and deserves everything that comes her way, as does Clarissa." He says. Hearing him say that about my daughter is too much. I slap him across the face, like he deserves.

"Don't you _dare _talk about my daughter like that. You are a sick, sick man Robert Lightwood. First you blame my little girl's miscarriage on her and then lo and behold you do it again to your own daughter. You ought to be proud of those kids. I would be extremely proud to have Alec as my son and Isabelle as my daughter and I sure as hell am proud to have Jace as my son-in-law." I tell him.

"Raziel knows why, Alexander has chosen to disgrace me by choosing to be gay. Isabelle is a little brat who just wants things her way and has a fit when she doesn't get them. Jonathan knocked that brat up twice and only stayed out of common decency. I would've been proud of him for walking away." He says. I strike him across the face again for saying that.

"What did I say about talking about my daughter like that, you sick bastard. I love Isabelle and Alec as if they were my own and I am extremely proud of them. Alec did not choose to be gay, no one does. Isabelle is going through the most traumatic time of her life and you go and throw all that in her face. You make my stomach churn Robert Lightwood; I don't see how we were ever friends. You better pray to Raziel and all the arch angels that Luke doesn't find out about any of this." I say, knowing full well what damage Luke could do to Robert, if he found out what he said about our daughter.

Robert laughs as he looks down at me.

"Lucian is a filthy Downworlder who couldn't even fight properly as a shadowhunter. What could he do to hurt me?" He says.

"He may not be the best fighter but he can certainly do damage. We don't keep secrets. And though he may not be the best fighter in the world, he sure as hell makes up for it in parenting skills. He is twice the man and the father you would ever hope to be.

I'm going to comfort your daughter who you just traumatized even more. If you ever come near my family again, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." I warn. With that I walk past him and into the infirmary.

*ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*  
Five minutes after dad leaves, I hear the door creak up again. Don't tell me he's back.

"Go away dad."I weakly say.

"Isabelle, sweetheart it's me, Jocelyn." The soothing, motherly tone of Jocelyn reassures me. I'm glad it's her and not dad. "How are you doing sweetheart?" She asks sitting beside me.

"Honestly... I just fell like my whole world has come crashing down and it can never be fixed." I hoarsely whisper.

"Sweetie, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I sure as hell won't let you go through it alone. I know you have Maryse as your mom and she is amazing, but if you ever need someone else to talk to, please come talk to Luke and I because we love you like our own and want to help you." She says, stroking my hair out of my face. It's true that my mom has been amazing and I know I can always go to her, but I like the idea of going to my future parents-in-law too.

"Thanks Jocelyn, I will." I weakly say.

"Do you wanna talk about it honey?" She asks. Tears stream down my face as I'm reminded that I lost my little boy. I can't stand to talk about it, it just causes more pain. Before I know it, sobs are escaping my mouth for the third time today.

Jocelyn whispers sweet nothings to me whilst rubbing calming, comforting circles on my back.

A few minutes later I hear the door creak open, and a warm familiar voice speaks.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asks, concern lacing his tone.

"Robert said some pretty hurtful things to Isabelle; dealing with that on top of losing her baby isn't easy." Jocelyn gently says.

Luke walks over and he and Jocelyn swap places. He lies beside me and puts his arms around me. I sob into his chest, my heart aching for my baby boy.

"Isabelle, sweetheart, are you okay?" He asks, after I've calmed down a bit. I shake my head, 'no'.

"No, I'm not. Why did this happen to me?" I quietly ask.

"I wish I knew sweetheart, I wish I knew. Clary asked me the exact same thing when she lost Annabelle, and I'll tell you what I told her. I don't know why it happens, but you're not going to go through it alone. I will always be here for you and Simon, always. I love you as if you were my own Isabelle and I am so proud of you." He says. I guess I was wrong about Hodge being the only father figure in my life.

"Thanks Luke." I whisper. He kisses my forehead and smiles warmly at me.

"Anytime sweetheart." He tells me.

*2 hours later*

Magnus walks into the room with another grim expression on his face. Please tell me there isn't more bad news.

"Isabelle, when I looked you over I was able to tell why you miscarried your baby." He says. Tears well up in my eyes and my throat tightens.

"W-Why did I lose my baby?" I choke out. Magnus sighs before saying

"It turns out that the spell the Seelie Queen put on you did more than just send you into labour. It was a permanent spell which sent you into labour, and also... made it so you can never carry another child to full term. And three years exactly, after the spell was originally cast... you will no longer be able to conceive a child."

**Super long, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed. I just wanna say, I thankfully have never experienced a miscarriage and hopefully never will, not only because I intend never to be with child, but because it's such a horrible thing. **

**Please review, Love you all.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you, please do not read. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 44.**

***ISABELLE'S P.O.V.*  
**Shock fills my system, along with anger and disbelief. I can't have another baby... I can't process it.

"I can't have another baby?" I whisper in a tone of disbelief.

"I'm afraid not Isabelle." Magnus says. Why do bad things keep happening to me?! It's not fair! First I lose my little boy and now this. It's horrible.

"Can you reverse the spell?"Simon asks. I never even thought about that being a possibility. My head snaps up to look at Magnus, but he's still wearing a grim expression.

"I don't think so. I'm going to look in the book of white and see if there is anyway and Tessa is going to talk to some other warlocks. We might get the silent brothers to look you over, see if there's anything they can do. But it's all very unlikely. The spell did serious damage to your womb, which is why you can't carry another baby. If the damage gets worse it's going to be sheer agony before, during and after your period. And if you got something like an infection, it would just make things worse. So... if the damage worsens I will be recommending a hysterectomy." Magnus tells me. This is all too much to process. My mind shuts down and I feel nothing but numbness. No anger, no pain, nothing. Just numbness.

"Is there any way for us ever to have another baby?" Simon asks. He clearly has his heart set on having another baby, which I can't give him. He should leave me for someone who can give him what he wants, and I wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Chances of surrogacy are very slim, but there's always adoption or fostering, adoption is more likely if you meet the parent the way Alexander and I met Alli." Magnus says.

"So really we can never have another biological child?" Simon asks, his hand resting on my back.

"I'm afraid not." Magnus says. There's a long silence before I hear Magnus cross the room, open the door and leave.

"You must hate me." I whisper to Simon.

"Isabelle, remember what I told you earlier. I love you with all my heart and I could never hate you, not ever." He whispers. Why does Simon have to be so sweet and loving? It makes it so much harder for me to be able to tell him he can leave me for someone who can give him another baby.

"I know, but... not being able to give you another baby is an understandable reason for you to hate me. You can leave me for someone who can give another baby if you want, I won't blame you." I whisper. He is quiet for a while before he whispers

"No, I'm not leaving you. The fact that you can't have another baby does _not _lessen my love for you. Nothing ever can or will. I don't want you thinking that it will or that I would ever leave you." He whispers. Tears are now pouring down my face again; all I can think about is our lost baby, the fact that I can never have another baby and how amazing Simon is.

I reach behind me, grab his hand and pull him down beside me. He warps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You know there are lots of people who can help you through this, Clary especially; she knows what it's like to lose a baby." Simon says. He's right; Clary lost Annabelle and knows the agony of losing a baby. Maybe she can help me feel better, if it is at all possible.

Simon and I lie in comfortable silence for a while, before I say

"Si, I want to see Clary."

"Okay." Is all he whispers. He then presses his lips to my temple and makes his way out of the room.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*

As I look down into Lucy's gorgeous little face, all I can think about is Izzy and how much pain she must be going through. Suffering a miscarriage was the worst pain I ever went through and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even Robert or Valentine. To know my best friend is going through it is really hard. I want to help her but she probably doesn't want to see anyone. When I lost Annabelle I didn't want to see anyone besides Jace, for three weeks.

I hear soft footsteps and look up to Simon standing in the door frame. I smile warmly at him, my heartbreaking as I see the pain in his eyes, the pain I see in Jace's eyes every day. The pain I see in my own every time I look in the mirror.

"Hey." I quietly say.

"Hey. Izzy wants to see you, if that's okay with you." He says. I'm surprised that she wants to see me, but I'm glad because I want to help her.

"Of course it's okay with me. She's in the infirmary right?" I ask, carefully standing up.

"Yeah, do you want me to take Lucy?" He asks. I hesitate for a second, looking from Lucy to Simon. I hate being away from her more than five minutes, even if she's with Jace. But I can't exactly take her into the infirmary either. Eventually I give in and decide to let Simon take care of Lucy for me. He's her godfather after all; he's not going to let anything happen to her.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I say, gently placing Lucy in Simon's arms. She doesn't even bat an eyelash and snuggles contently into his arms. I can't help the broad smile that crosses my face at the sight of my newborn daughter and best friend/brother.

"Looks like she's got a favourite uncle already." I say. Simon manages to smile weakly.

"I'll take her into the main room and just let her sleep." He says. I nod, that's all she does anyway, as well as drink her bottle and make the occasional gurgle.

"Thanks again." I say to Simon.

When I get upstairs into the infirmary, I see Izzy is lying facing away from the door.

I wordlessly walk over and lie beside her. She turns around, but doesn't speak for a while.

"It hurts so much Clary, physically and mentally." She whispers, after a few minutes.

"I know Iz, I know." I say, putting my arms around her.

"How the hell did you cope? I feel like my whole world has come crashing down and it will never be fixed." She whispers. An all too familiar feeling.

"I didn't cope, Iz, I ignored it. I let myself grieve for a few weeks but then I stopped and pretend everything was fine. Each day I woke up, hurting knowing that I was never going to see my daughter. That was the wrong thing to do, because the moment someone mentioned her after two years, I got depressed and I felt like I would never be happy again.

You can't do that though, you need to grieve properly, no matter how long it takes." I tell her.

"Clary, will you help me through this?" She asks. I want to do nothing else.  
"Of course Izzy, of course." I whisper.

"Does anything make it easier?" She asks.

"Well, doing something to remember your baby by helps. It doesn't take all the pain away but it soothes it." I tell her.

"Like what?" She asks. I think for a while, before knowing exactly what to tell her.

"Like naming them and remembering them on the day you lost them, each year.

A few weeks before Jack was born, Jace showed me his nursery. Then he gave me this necklace which had 3 pendants on it. It had my name, Jace's name and Jack's name. Jace said that after Jack was born he was going to get his date and time of birth as well as his weight, inscribed onto his pendant. And we did. Then he suggested we choose a name for Annabelle, to help remember her. He sat in the rocking chair and I sat on his lap and we thought about it for a while, before coming with Annabelle Imogen Herondale. We also got the date we lost her inscribed on her pendant. That has really helped me, and now anytime I start feeling depressed again, I look at my pendant and remember my little girl. Then I'll talk to Jace about it and after a while, I feel better.

Maybe you and Simon should choose a name for your baby." I whisper.

"We were having a boy..."She whispers. A boy and a girl, just like Simon always wanted.

"Then you and Si should pick a name for your little boy." I tell her. She's quiet for a minute, before asking

"Can I see your necklace?"

"Of course." I say, unclasping it from around my neck and handing it to Izzy.

She carefully handles it and admires it.

"My brother can be pretty sweet sometimes, huh?" She quietly says. I nod my agreement. "I think something like this would help me, but I would love it if Simon had one too." She whispers. That's a great idea, I never thought of getting anything for Jace to help him remember Annabelle. I feel really bad now. Maybe if I frame my drawing of Annabelle, and put it on our bedside table.

"That's a great idea Iz." I whisper, as she hands me back my necklace.

"Clary, you promise you're going to be here for me the whole time?" She suddenly asks, grasping my hand. I nod, where else would I be?

"I promise Izzy, I know how painful this is and I want to help you through it." I tell her. She nods.

"Thank you. I love you." She whispers. I smile to myself.

"I love you too." I tell her.

*SIMON'S P.O.V.*  
As the tears roll down my face, as I look down at Lucy in my arms, I hear footsteps entering the main room.

"There she is, mundie had her." Jace says, obviously talking to someone else. I look up to see him standing in the doorway with Alec beside him.

"Clary's with Izzy and she left Lucy with me..." I trail off, trying not to cry in front of my future brothers-in-law. Though it doesn't work, and the tears start flowing again. When Jace notices this, the smirk falls from his face.

He walks over and sits beside me.

"Losing a baby, it hurts like hell, doesn't it?" He says. I nod in agreement.

"This is without a doubt the worst pain I've ever felt." I say.

"I know, that's exactly what I said to Alec when Clary and I lost Annabelle. I wasn't use to having so many emotions. Sadness, shock, disbelief, anger." He says.

"I've never been angrier either, at the world. My little boy was only in existence two months and did nothing to deserve to die." I say.

"Annabelle was only four months in existence, and we didn't even know about her until she was gone. She never did anything either and when Alec told me about Clary's miscarriage, I threw my dagger across his head, at the target. It wasn't enough though." He says.

"I feel like punching the wall." I say.

"I'm sure if you do you won't break your hand in too many places, now that you're training to be a shadowhunter." Jace says. I laugh lightly. I wonder why Jace didn't reply with something cocky and sarcastic. And why is he being so nice to me?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask, looking at him.

"Well, because I know exactly what it feels like to lose a child and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, and I know how hard it is to get through it." He says.

"Even though we have lots of people around us to help, it doesn't feel like it will ever get better." I say.

"It will Simon, trust me." He tells me. I nod, still unable to believe Jace Herondale is being nice to me.

*CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
*THAT EVENING*

"Whatcha doing Jack?" Jace asks, sitting beside him on the floor. Almost everyone is in the main room, apart from Simon and Izzy of course. Magnus and I are sitting on the couch holding Lucy and Will, while Alec and John look something up in the codex. John has Lily in his arms as Alec looks through the codex to find the answer to whatever they're arguing about.

"Drawing a picture for aunty Izzy and Uncle Simon." Jack answers. He saw Simon when he was upset, so he knows something isn't right, though we haven't told him about Izzy losing her baby.

"I'm sure they'll love it." Jace says.

Just then there's a loud ringing through the institute, someone seeking permission.

"I'll get it; you better have that answer when I come back." John says.

"I will, and I'll be right." Alec says.  
"You can wish." John says, walking out with Lily still on his hip.

"What are you two arguing about anyway?" I ask.

"How many languages it's mandatory for a shadowhunter to learn. John says you have to learn all the demon languages plus four foreign languages, put I'm pretty sure it's just a few of the demon languages and Latin." Alec says.

"Well he was raised by Valentine so he was more than likely forced to learn them all before he was ten." I say.

"I was. I couldn't, and well... let's just say Valentine wasn't too happy." Jace says, pointing to a long scar on his left arm. My poor Jace, he didn't deserve the childhood he got.

John walks back into the room with Tessa behind him. By her side, hand in hand with her, is a tall man about Jace's age and height. He has pale skin, foreign features and straight Jet black hair.

"James..."Magnus whispers. Clearly this man's name is James.

"Hello everyone, I'm James-Jem-Carstairs." He says.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**Love you all.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you then please do not read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or TID, all right's go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 45**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.***

The moment Jem introduces himself, Magnus is off the couch, standing in front of him. He grins broadly as he looks him over.

"Well just look at you James, healthier than I've ever seen you." He says. Jem grins at Magnus.

"It is good to see you too Magnus. The cure to my illness and the brother hood is to thank for my healthy look." He says. I wait for an explanation, as to what cured him, but he does not give one.

"I'm sure you already know everybody but I'll introduce you. This is Clary Herondale, her daughter Lucy, her son Jack and her husband Jace. Over there is Jonathan Graymark and Alexander Lightwood. The little girl is Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis' daughter, Lily." Tessa says, indicating each of us.

Jem smiles warmly at us all.

"A pleasure to meet you all... again." Jem says, cracking another grin.

"How on earth were you cured of the brotherhood?" Jace asks.

"Ah, that's between Magnus, Tessa and I for the moment Jace." Jem says.

"It may be a while before you get to introduce yourself to Isabelle and Simon." Magnus says.

"Is something wrong with them?" Jem asks, concern lacing his voice.

Tessa bites her lip, looking at Will, Jack, Lily and Lucy. Of course she doesn't want to mention the miscarriage in front of the kids, they're only babies.

"I'll tell you in private, James." She says. Concern is still clear on Jem's face, but he asks no more of Izzy and Simon.

"You can sit down Jem, they won't bite." Magnus says. Jem smiles and takes a set next to me. I smile at him, unsure of what to say.

After a few minutes everyone has gone back to their separate conversations. I can't tear my eyes away from Lucy, she's is so beautiful and perfect, I could just look at her all day.

"I see Lucy is doing just fine, despite her difficult delivery." Jem says. I tear my eyes away from Lucy to look at Jem. A small, content smile graces his lips and his posture is perfect. His dark eyes are trained on Lucy, who is looking right back at him with her bright green eyes.

"Yeah, she's perfectly healthy, thank the angel." I say.

"She's absolutely beautiful and the image of you." Jem says. A proud smile graces my lips.

"Thank you, she and Jack are my pride and joy." I say, gently running my thumb over her blonde curls.

"I'm sure they are. May I hold her?" He asks. I'm still not a hundred percent comfortable with Lucy being out of my arms, still afraid I'll lose her. But I know I have no reason not to trust Jem, he helped me enormously all through both my pregnancies and without him Lucy and I may not even be here today.

"Of course. She may be a little clingy though." I say, gently placing Lucy in Jem's arms.

"A mommy's girl then?" He asks, smiling broadly as he cradles Lucy to his chest.

"No, a big daddy's girl, without a doubt." I say. I suddenly feel a warm pair of hands around my shoulders.

"Yes she is, but Jack is a huge mommy's boy." Jace's familiar voice says. I tilt my head back so I can see him. I look right into his golden eyes, smiling as I do.

"He's a mommy's boy and a daddy's boy." I say. Jace smiles and presses his lips to mine.

"Well she is absolutely beautiful." Jem says, smiling as Lucy lies contently in his arms. Usually when she's so tried she's only quiet if Jace or I have her. So she clearly likes Jem.

"She likes you; she's never this content in someone else's arms when she's so tired." I tell him.

"Everyone has always said I'm very good with children. I've always wanted children of my own, but unfourtently I had to join the brotherhood." He says. Maybe Jem could still have a child someday, I don't see why not.

"There's still hope, is there not?" I ask.

"Well, there is, I suppose. Tessa and I have rekindled our relationship but only just, so it's far too early to be talking about having a baby. I don't know if Tessa would want another baby, after everything she went through with Lucie and James, outliving them I mean." He says. That must've been agony for Tessa; I couldn't possibly live without my beautiful babies.

"I understand." I say. Just then, Jack walks up to us. He looks up at Jem with innocent golden eyes.

"Who you?" He asks.

"My name's James, but you can call me Jem. What about you little guy, what's your name?" He gently asks.

"Jack." He says matter-o-factly.

"That's a nice name. This is your baby sister, right?" Jem asks, nodding to Lucy. Jack smiles broadly and nods.

"Uh-uh, Lucy. She pretty and look like my mommy." He says. He always says that Lucy looks like me. Obviously he finds the resemblance interesting.

"She sure does, but with your daddy's hair. You look like your daddy, don't' you? With your mommy's hair." Jem says. Jack nods.

"You look like my Uncle Alec." Jack says, causing Jem to grin widely.

"You think so?" He asks. Jack looks from Jem to Alec and nods.

"Uh-uh, you have the same hair." He says.

"That's true, but I only know your Uncle Magnus and Aunty Tessa." Jem tells him.

"Uncle Magnus says that if daddy won't let him hold Lucy, he hide the ring Aunty Tessa gave daddy." Jack says. Jem chuckles as Jace's hand flies to his throat, checking for the Herondale ring.

"That sounds like your Uncle Magnus alright. Did your daddy let him hold Lucy?" Jem asks. Jack shakes his head. "Oh he better hurry up then, hadn't he?" Jem says.

"Yeah, aunty Tessa gonna be mad at daddy." Jack says.

"She sure would be, so tell daddy to let Uncle Magnus hold Lucy." Jem says.

"Daddy, let Uncle Magnus hold Lucy!" Jack says, looking directly at Jace, who laughs lightly.

"Soon." Is all Jace says.

After a while Jack announces he wants to go to bed. Jace is putting him to bed so I can rest and feed Lucy.

"Lucy needs to be fed, but you can do it if you like." I say, looking at Jem. He looks at me wide-eyed for a few seconds.

"Are you sure? I've never held a baby for more than two minutes, never mind fed one." He says. No time like the present.

"That's okay; it doesn't take much to feed her. I'll just get her bottle warmed up." I say.

*5 minutes later*

"She really likes you, usually only Jace can get her to take her bottle." I say, smiling as I watch Jem with Lucy.

"Thank you for letting me do this. I so desperately want to be a part of William's decedent's lives, like Tessa." He says.

"I'm more than happy for you to be an uncle to the kids if you want. You were so great to me during both pregnancies and Jack and Lucy clearly already love you so much." I say, surprising myself by my spur of the moment decision. Though I highly doubt I will come to regret it.

Jem smiles broadly at me.

"I would love that, thank you so much Clary." He says. I can't suppress my smile.

"It's the least I can do, after everything you've done for me." I say.

Just then, Alec carefully puts Will sitting beside Jem on the couch. Clearly Will was curious as to who Jem is. Jem smiles at Will, as he looks up at him with crystal blue eyes.

"Well who is this little cutie?" He asks.

"My son, William James Lightwood-Bane." Alec says. Jem looks shocked but happy at the same time.

"James, after me?" He asks.

"Of course, I would have no other name for my son. You were and still are one of the greatest men I have ever known James Carstairs." Magnus says.

"Thank you so much Magnus." Jem says.

After a while all the kids are asleep, including Lucy- thank the angel. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep after Lucy, and soon I'm sleeping peacefully with one hand drooped into Lucy's mosses basket.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
"Hey Clary, you know that necklace Jace got you to remember Annabelle by?" Simon asks. He came downstairs to make sure Lily was okay, and spend time with her. Tell her why she hasn't seen Izzy in a few days.

"Yeah." I say.

"I was thinking about getting a bracelet like that for Izzy." He says.

"That's a great idea Si; I know she would love it. Jace and I are going to get Lucy's name engraved on my necklace later, so why don't you come with us and check out the bracelets and the pendants." I tell him.

"I don't know if I should leave Izzy..." He trails off.

"I don't blame you if you can't." I tell him.

"Clary, did naming Annabelle help remember her?" Simon suddenly asks.

"Yes, hugely. I know what you're going to say, and yes I do think you should go say it to Izzy and pick a name together." I tell him. He smiles weakly.

"Okay thanks Clare." He says.

"Anytime Si." I say, watching as he makes his way upstairs to choose a name to remember his unborn son by.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys, so sorry it's been so long but I've been super busy with school and have been exhausted on the weekends so I didn't have time to write. I seriously need more than a weekend off. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be discussed in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read. **

**Chapter 46. **

***SIMONS' P.O.V.*  
**I really hope choosing a name for the baby we lost, will help us come to terms with it. I'm so worried about Izzy, this is so hard on her, and learning that she can't have another baby. I wish I could just take all her pain; I'd transfer her pain to myself in a heartbeat, if it meant she felt better. I'm terrified Izzy might get depressed. She isn't showing any signs but then neither was Clary, or if she was I didn't recognize them.

When I get into the infirmary, Izzy is still lying facing the wall. I walk up and wordlessly lie behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Izzy, Clary told me that if we choose a name for our baby it'll help us come to terms with everything that's happened. It's okay if you don't want to." I quietly tell her. She's quiet for a few minutes, and I'm beginning to think she doesn't want to choose a name for our little boy, but then she says

"I would love that." I smile as she turns around in my arms and leans her head against my chest. We lie in silence for a while, thinking of names, until I come up with one.

"Do you like 'Noah'?" I ask. The corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile and she whispers

"I love it. Noah Graymark-Lewis." She says.

"Do you have any ideas for middle names?" I ask.

"What about Jonathan, after Jace?" Izzy asks. This surprises me; I never thought she would give Jace the satisfaction of naming our baby after him.

"I thought you said you sooner name him Valentine." I say.

"I was trying to annoy Jace, like any little sister would. He means everything to me Si, I know you don't like him, but he's my big brother and he's always been there for me and I love him."She says. I understand, if we had have lost a girl, I would've wanted her middle name to be 'Rebecca' after my sister.

"Okay Izzy, I understand. And I don't hate Jace, he just annoys me sometimes, not as much as he use to, before Jack and Lucy were born." I tell her. She looks up at me with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm glad you two are finally getting along, and Clary will be too. Thank you for putting up with him over the past two years." She says. I kiss her head and hold her closer.

"I'd put up with anything to be with you Iz." I tell her.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I tell her.

*AN HOUR LATER*

*ALEC'S P.O.V.*  
"I hope seeing you makes your aunty Izzy happy, Will." I coo to him, as I make my way up to the infirmary. I've been worried out of my mind about Izzy all morning, I almost made myself sick. Magnus suggested I take Will up to see her, try and make her happy. I don't know if it will work but it's worth a try.

When I get into the infirmary I walk over and sit beside Izzy who is lying facing away from me.

"Izzy, someone wants to see you."I say. She turns around and when she does Will lets out a squeal of delight. Though it's safe to say Izzy doesn't look very happy. Sadness masks her face and tears well in her eyes.

"Alec, no, please take him back downstairs. I can't be around another baby right now." She says.

"But he really wants to see you Iz, just hold him for a few minutes." I say.

"No! I can't look at another baby right now Alec, please, please just take him back downstairs."She says.

"Izzy..." I trail off, worried about her.

"Please Alec."She whispers. There's no point in arguing further, Izzy will just win, she always does.

"Okay, but don't think I won't be back." I tell her.

"What happened?" Magnus asks, as I walk back into the nursery.

"She couldn't look at Will, she can't look at another baby." I quietly tell him.

"It's understandable; I couldn't stand to look at another baby the first few days after Will was born." Alli says.

"But it's not like you weren't ever going to see him again." I say, looking at her.

"I know but I wasn't fit enough to go to the institute the first few days after he was born and I missed him like crazy and it felt like an eternity until I was well enough to come see him." She says.

"Well you're better now, and you can come see him anytime you like. He adores you." Magnus says, putting his arm around Alli's shoulders. She smiles and leans her head against his chest.

"And I adore him." She says.

"I have to get back to Izzy." I say, gently handing Will to Magnus.

"Give her my love." Magnus says.  
"I will." I say, and make my way back to the infirmary.

When I get in, I lie beside Izzy and hold her close.

"Izzy, please talk to me. I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything. Remember when we were little and you always came to me for comfort?" I whisper. Izzy nods.

"You still can. I'm always going to be here Izzy, till the very end, no matter what." I tell her.

"Alec, earlier on dad came in and he was trying to be nice to me, calling me things like 'Sweetheart' and 'Darling'. I wasn't having any of it, because he was clearly picking and choosing favourites. H-he called you a disgrace, Clary a brat and Simon and Magnus filthy downworlders. I yelled at him and told him not to talk about you guys like that, then he called me a brat and a disgrace and he said that I deserve this miscarriage and everything else that comes my way." She whispers. That sick bastard! Why the hell would he say that to his own daughter, just because she stood up for those she loves? Maybe it would've been best had he left when mom was pregnant with Max.

"Don't worry Izzy; I'll never let him near you ever again. You don't deserve this or anything else." I tell her.

"Alec, I miss Hodge. He was my dad, not Robert. Robert was my father but Hodge was my dad." She whispers. It's true; Hodge raised Izzy with mom, not Robert. Her first word was 'Daddy' and it was directed at Hodge.

He loved her as his own, too. And Max and me too.

"I know Izzy, but wherever he is now, he's looking over you and making sure you get through this okay." I tell her.

"I wish he was still here." She says.  
"I know Iz, I know. I promise I'll never leave you, ever." I whisper. She nods, burying her face in my chest.

"Alec will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asks.

"Of course I will Iz." I tell her.

She soon falls asleep, but I can't bring myself to leave her side, so I decide to lie with her until she wakes up.

*SIMON'S P.O.V.*

"See any you like?" Clary asks, as she, Jace and I walk around the jewellery store. I'm looking for a bracelet to put pendants with Lily and Noah's names on. Clary and Jace are going to get Lucy's name, date of birth and weight inscribed on a pendant for her necklace.

"This one's nice." I say, stopping at a display and pointing to a simple silver bracelet with two pendants on it, with Sapphire's around the edges of the pendants.

"It's beautiful Si, and not too expensive either." She says.

"I really like it. Do you think Izzy would?" I ask, looking at Clary.

"Si you could give her a rock with the babies' names on it and she'd still love it, as long as it's from you." She says. I smile.

"Do I just ask them to put the names on it?" I ask Clary.

"You'll have to ask Jace." She says.

"You show them which bracelet you want and they'll ask you if there's anything you want inscribed on it, you tell them yes and they'll give you a pen and paper to write it down. Clary's necklace took a few hours and I waited here for it, if you want to do the same we'll wait with you."He says. It's so weird having Jace being nice to me.

"Yeah, I want to give it to her as soon as I can." I tell them.

"I'm going to get Lucy's pendant, are you coming with me or staying with Simon?" Jace asks Clary.

"I'll stay with Simon." She says.

"Okay, I love you." Jace says, kissing Clary. She smiles and looks at him with pure love in her eyes.

"You too." She says

When we get up to the counter and it comes time for me to write down Noah and Lily's names, I can't bring myself to write Noah's name down.

As I attempt to, tears drip down my face.

I feel Clary slip her hand into mine and squeeze it reassuringly. I turn around and smile at her.

You can do this Si." She whispers. I nod.  
"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says.

*JACE'S P.O.V.*  
*That night*

I wake up paralyzed with fear from a nightmare about Clary taking the kids and leaving me. Was it a nightmare? Or is she really gone?

I manage to turn around and my heart beat slows when I see Clary's sleeping form beside me.

I wrap my arms around her, holding her close.

"Jace?"She whispers slightly. Oh no, did I wake her?

"Sorry Clary, I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep." I tell her.

"Did you have a nightmare, about me leaving you?"She asks.

"...No." I tell her, trying to hold the tremble in my voice back. I don't want to burden Clary with my bad thoughts.

"You did, I know it. It's okay, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She reassures, wrapping her arms around me. I nod and run my hand through her hair.

We lay in each other's arms for a while, before I decide I should check on the kids.

"I'm going to check on Jack and Lucy." I whisper.

"Okay." Clary says. I kiss her forehead and get out of bed.

I first check on Jack, who is sleeping soundly and comfortably in his bed, cuddled up with his comforter.

I then make my way back into mine and Clary's room, where Lucy is in her bassinet.

I look over to the bed and see Clary's fallen back asleep.

When I look at Lucy, I see she's wide awake. She usually sleeps so well, what's got her awake at this hour?

"Hey baby girl, what's keeping you up?" I coo to her as I lift her into my arms.

I notice a thin layer of sweat on Lucy's forehead. This worries me, so I place my hand on her forehead and pull it back right away, since she's so hot. I notice Lucy is visibly shaking. This is not good.

I quickly make my way down the hall and to Magnus' and Alec's room. I franticly knock on the door until a bleary eyed Alec opens it.  
"What. Do. You. Want?" He asks, in an annoyed tone.

"I need to talk to Magnus, there's something wrong with Lucy." I say.

"How do you know?" Magnus asks, walking up behind Alec.

"She's sweating and shaking and she was coughing earlier on today as well."I say. Magnus bites his lip.

"Wake Clary, I'll get a taxi. Jace you need to take her to the silent city." He says. Fear fills my entire system. Am I going to lose my little girl? I can't, not after everything we've been through.

I rush into Clary and gently shake her awake.

"Clary, Clary wake up love." I say.

"Jace, what is it?" She asks.

"It's Lucy, there's something wrong, we need to take her to the silent city." I gently tell her. She's up like a flash, grabbing shoes and a coat.

"We can't lose her, we can't!" She says.

"And we won't Clary, I promise." I tell her.

*IN THE SILNET CITY.*  
"What's wrong with her?" Clary shakily asks Brother Enoch as we look at Lucy lying on a hospital bed.  
_It appears she has pneumonia. _Brother Enoch says.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **

**Love you all.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. **

**I wanted to update last weekend but I had a serious case of cramps, then when they went I got dosed with the cold. It sucked, but I'm better now but still have lots of homework and studying to do, as does co-author ****Claceforlife. **

**We try to update as often as we can but that's probably going to only be every second weekend until Halloween, then it might be more regular for that week. When we're off we'll try to update as much as we can.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**WARNING: Sensitive issues will be disscuesd in this chapter, if that affects you please do not read.**

**Chapter 47.**

***CLARY'S P.O.V.*  
**Pneumonia? How the hell did Lucy get pneumonia, any time I take her outside I always put layers on her.

"W-will she be okay?" Jace asks.

_You're lucky in that it's not as severe as some cases are, but it's still bad. Normally we treat pneumonia with a potion that will be able to kill the bacteria that caused it, but it is very important that the potion is taken properly to ensure it gets to the bacteria that caused it and that it stays down. Obviously Lucy is not going to want to take the potion so I suggest you put in her bottle, that way she won't taste it and the potion can kill the bacteria. _ Brother Enoch says.

This all so much to take in. My poor baby has only been in the world a month and she's already sick. I feel like the worst mother ever.

"When do we start giving her the potion?" Jace asks, putting his arm around me for comfort.

_She must take it three times a day, preferably morning noon and night. It's 3:00am right now so she will start the potion in the morning. _Enoch says.

"Alright, thank you." Jace says. Without another word, Enoch draws up his hood and silently leaves the room.

I immediately gather Lucy into my arms and hug her to my chest, being careful to support her head.

"Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry." I quietly whisper, kissing her little cheek.

"What are you sorry for, Clare?" Jace asks. I look at him and try to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry because it's my fault she has pneumonia." I tell him.

"What? Clary, it's not your fault, why on earth would you think it is?" He asks.

"I should've noticed the signs before it became full blown pneumonia, I should've come straight here when the hospital put her 1 month check up back a week. This is entirely my fault, I'm a terrible mother." I tell him, tears now rapidly falling down my face.

Jace carefully puts his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Clary, this is not your fault. The symptoms can easily be mistaken for the common cold. You weren't comfortable taking Lucy here to be checked over because you know she's scared of the silent brothers, you didn't know she was going to develop pneumonia before you could take her to the hospital.

It's not your fault and you are _not _a bad mother, you're amazing." He says. I still feel horrible and guilty, I wish there was something I could do to make Lucy better. "Do you want me to call Magnus and Alec?" Jace asks. There's nothing I need more right now, than two of my best friends. I'm sure Jace needs Alec, too.

"Yes please."I whisper.

*10 minutes later*

"Something on your mind?" Magnus asks, as I try to get Lucy back to sleep.

Jace and Alec are quietly talking on the other side of the room, whilst Magnus sits beside me on the hospital bed.

"No, of course not." I say, not wanting to burden him with my worries.

"I know when you're lying, Clarissa, tell me what's wrong." He says.

"It's nothing important, really." I say.

"Clary." He says in a warning tone. I know if I don't tell him he's just going to annoy me until I do.

I sigh.

"It's my fault Lucy has pneumonia." I tell him.

"Why do you think that, darling?" He asks.

"Lots of reasons. I should've recognized the symptoms before it became full blown pneumonia and I should've taken her straight here when her check up got pushed back. And now she hates me, she won't go to sleep for me; she won't look at me..." I trail off, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh darling, you need to sleep, badly. Here, give her to me. She doesn't hate you; I think she just wants her daddy." He says.

"I can't sleep. What if I wake up and she's gotten worse, o-or she's... gone?" I whisper.

"Clary that's not going to happen, I promise I'll sit with her until you've had enough rest. She'll be safe with me, and if I think for one second something is wrong, I will get brother Enoch straight away and wake you straight away." He tells me. He's too good to me, I don't deserve him.

"B-but don't you have to get home to William?" I ask.

"It's alright, he's with Alli. Anyone would be crazy to go near him when she's with him." Magnus says. Alli is extremely protective of Will, as any mother would be.

"I love you." I whisper, leaning my head against Magnus' chest.

"I love you too darling." He says. We sit like this for a few minutes before I break the silence.

"Mags, have you and Alec decided when you want another baby?" I ask.

"We're thinking six months time, maybe a year, why?" Magnus asks.

"Have you already forgotten that I'm your surrogate?" I say, looking up at him.

"You haven't changed your mind?" He asks. Why would I?

"Why on earth would I?" I ask.

"I just thought it might've been your hormones talking, or that you made a spur of the moment decision that you would turn out to regret." He says.

"No, I meant it. I'll carry your baby, and you won't have to pay me a cent and you can be at every single ultrasound and check up and of course you get to deal with me when I'm really hormonal." I say. Magnus chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"Have you discussed this with Jace?" He asks.

"Not yet, but I know he'd be okay with it." I say.

"It's an awfully long process darling, the oestrogen shots will make you hormonal as hell and the implanting is very... well invading I suppose, and there's always a chance you could lose the baby..." He trails off. I do not want to ever experience another miscarriage, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to carry a baby for Magnus and Alec. I knew there were chances of miscarriage when I was trying for Lucy, so this surrogacy is not different.

"Mags there's always chances of miscarriage, it doesn't mean I don't want to carry your baby. I don't care if it's invading, it'll only last a while and if it means you guys get the baby you want, then I'm more than willing to go through with it."I tell him.

"Clary are you really, really sure you want do this? If you're not, it's okay." He says.

"Mags, I told you the first time, I'm 100% comfortable doing this." I tell him.

A smile dances on Magnus' lips for a few seconds before he says

"So... you're really going to carry a baby for Alexander and I?" He asks.

"Yes, I really am." I tell him. He carefully embraces me and peppers my face with kisses.

"You are the most amazing person in this world, Clarissa. Thank you so much." He says. I can't help the broad smile that makes its way onto my face. I'm so glad I can do this for Magnus and Alec, they deserve another baby. "Your mommy is the best Luc, she's willing to give your cousin Will a little brother or sister. Isn't she just amazing?" He coo's to Lucy. She pays no attention to him whatsoever and continues to look all around her, curious as to where she is.

*1 hour later*

"Jace, I have to tell you something."I tell him, as he carefully places Lucy on the bed and sits beside her. He just managed to get her to sleep.

"What is it?" He asks, looking up at me.

"Okay Jace, I don't know if you're going to like this or be okay with it... but... I'm going to carry a baby for Magnus and Alec." I tell him.

**I'm sorry it went quiet off topic there, but it would've been quiet boring it the whole chapter was about Lucy's pneumonia. There wasn't much to write on it this chapter apart from how she'll be treated and how it made Clary feel. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy, please review. **

**Love you all. **


End file.
